Destinos Cruzados
by NayrAdg21
Summary: En pleno siglo XVIII bajo la influencia de una sociedad que vivia entre la Guerra y La Aristocracia encontrarán mas que una amistad y se enfrentaran a sus diferencias sociales en el proceso, no faltarán a quienes les moleste el hecho de verlos juntos pero sus vidas estaban destinadas a cruzarse.
1. Remembranzas

**Originalmente un manga japonés escrito e ilustrado por Kyōko Mizuki, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, pero en este espacio utilizo sus hermosos personajes para darle vida a historias de mi creación, espero me acompañen esta vez atras en el tiempo con conflictos que debo advertir tocan puntos fuertes de la época, siempre buscando el amor y las enseñanzas de vida que son las mismas aunque nuestras propias historias sean distintas, actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda todas las semanas, Un Abrazo enorme a mis lectoras de siempre y las que nos encontremos por el camino esto es con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

* * *

Sus pensamientos estaban dispersos mientras desenrollaba el hilo gris, el día era gris, su vestido de lana desgastado también era gris, suspiró con tristeza sin apartar la vista de su tarea. La señora Dustin tejía de manera sorprendente a su lado, pensaba que jamás podría tener una habilidad de dama como esa, por mas que lo intentó siempre terminaba en desastre, la admiraba mucho, había perdido a un hijo en la guerra y su hija mayor estaba casada lejos de allí solo tenia a su compañero que estaba mas allá en aquel silencioso salón escribiendo cartas, también había servido al ejercito pero ya era muy mayor estaba de baja por alguna lesión en su pierna izquierda, aunque aun prestaba servicio de entrenamiento estratégico, su clase y abolengo le permitían vivir cómodamente sin restricciones, su deber era hacerle compañía a la señora que aunque bien podría tratarla como servidumbre la acogió como una hija, era como si los señores Dustin de pronto la adoptaran, en dos años la enseñaron a leer y a escribir entre muchas otras cosas, por ello no quería dejarlos aún, deapues de todo lo que pasó le dieron mas que un trabajo cariño sincero y ella les tenia un cariño enorme, recordó como bien decía siempre papá Leo _"el amor se pagaba con amor"._ Recordar a ese gran hombre hizo que le doliera el pecho lo quería realmente como un padre aunque ambos sabían muy bien que no lo era, era una huérfana, sin embargo dios le había regalado una pequeña familia humilde para quitársela como quizá le quito a su familia verdadera, esa a la que nunca conoció y de la que no supo, ahora le daba otra con los Dustin, en realidad no estaba sola nunca lo estuvo, siempre hubo quien la quisiera y acompañara aunque fuera en pensamientos, excepto ese año terrible, se estremeció y con los ojos cerrados agradeció a Dios por todas las personas buenas en su vida.

La señora Dustin se revolvió en el asiento de piel mullido y haló el cordón del hilo gris haciendo que su ayudante de labores abriera sus ojos con un pequeño sobresalto, sabia que debía dejarla ir como dejo ir a sus hijos, para no verlos regresar, sonrió de lado mirándola con ternura, era una joven muy dulce, había llegado hacia 2 años desgarbada, sucia y frágil, parecía a punto de quebrarse o desvanecerse en cualquier momento, tan delgada que creyó que no había comido en meses, desesperada, asustada y con una historia tan triste como aterradora, no dudó ni un momento en ayudarla, no paso mucho tiempo para tomarle verdadero cariño y desde entonces buscar alguna forma de verla feliz, era apenas una muchacha de 22 años, bonita, rubia y con unos encantadores ojos verdes, sabia por su historia que su corazón estaba en algún lugar de Glasgow, había llegado muy lejos para detenerse aunque seguía teniendo miedo.

\- Debes escribirle mi niña – _insistió sin mirarla_

\- ¿Y que voy a escribirle Señora Dustin? Quizá no quiera verme y no creerá en una carta

\- Vendrá por ti si es un caballero de palabra

\- Temo que nunca venga, no me busco jamás

\- Entonces ve allá y pregúntale de frente – _dejó el bordado clávandole la mirada adusta_

 _\- Sus ojos se empañaron_ – y si me dice que…. Yo… iré… prefiero ir y verlo una vez mas y si me rechaza… – _una lagrima cayo en su regazo_ _pero la otra la limpio con fuerza dejando escapar un suspiro_

\- Entonces vuelve a esta casa en donde te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, ¡le escribí a un conocido que me debe unos cuantos favores en Edimburgo linda! – _exclamó el señor Dustin agitando una carta en su mano_ – en un par de semanas puedes embarcarte tu

 _\- Abrió los ojos como platos_ – ¿!Dos semanas?! Yo… no tengo como pagarles…

\- ¡Ya, ya! No vengas otra vez con eso Candice, nosotros no tenemos suficiente para devolverte la alegría que trajiste a esta casa – _dijo la señora Dustin con una sonrisa_ – debes recuperarlo y con él tu felicidad

 _\- Sonrió tímidamente_ – soy feliz aquí, con ustedes

\- Pero estas vacía niña, si no vas a verlo no sabrás si es posible otra vida para ti, la que te mereces – _se giro y la abrazó_ \- Ve a alcanzar al fin la felicidad

Esa noche al quitarse su cofia y su vestido gris detallo un objeto, antes era una cadena que le llegaba hasta el pecho pero se había maltratado tanto con el viaje que apenas quería tocarlo, un guardapelo de plata que tenia grabados una H y una V, en el centro brillaba una pequeña esmeralda y al abrirlo tenia un pequeño espejo, era una joya preciada que papá Leo le había entregado junto con una palabra _"búscalo"_ pero en ese momento no tenia mas cabeza para pensar a que se refería estando en medio de una guerra, aun no sabia que significaba aquello, protegió y guardó lo único que le quedaba de una vida que creía perdida entre soldados heridos, cañones y espadas, lo apretó contra su pecho y suspiró le compraría una cadena en cuanto pudiera, aunque ya se había repetido aquello muchas veces, siempre quedaba guardado en la bolsita de cuero desgastado, a resguardo, por miedo de perderlo como había perdido todo.

* * *

Su risa inundaba el espacio, era lo único que escuchaba una y otra vez, aquella era una mañana de primavera, el sol brillaba en lo alto y esa risa no dejaba de sonar entre los árboles, bajó de su caballo el mismo que siempre tomaba para dar el paseo matutino, lo ató a un árbol y siguió el sonido infantil, mas allá lo encontró, era una niña pequeña, sonrió y se apoyo de un junco para observarla de lejos, descalza perseguía a un par de conejos blancos por el prado mientras a su carrera levantaba en vuelo a montones de mariposas de colores, era una visión mágica, por fin logro obtener a un conejo y lo abrazo con ternura, lo alzo como un bebe y restregó su nariz en su pelaje, luego lo libero para correr tras otro mientras reía con diversión, en su mente maravillado por aquella niña de origen humilde a simple vista se preguntaba cómo podía ser feliz con tan poco, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella giro en su dirección, no debería estar allí, debería estar en casa con su mamá no en el prado sola, estaba a punto de irse cuando ella corrió en su dirección saludando con una vitalidad abrumadora.

\- Hola – _jadeo por la carrera y lo miro impresionada de arriba abajo_ – ¿eres… eres un príncipe?

\- No, soy… Soy…

\- ¡Se quien eres! – _replico cruzándose de brazos_ – el príncipe de los cuentos de Loren, vives en un castillo por allá – _señalo hacia el este_

\- Fue un castillo hace 100 años pero ahora es una casa de Verano y…

\- Es primavera – _sonrió_ – No llevas una corona en cambio si ese sombrero extraño – _se tapo la boca reprimiendo sin éxito una risita_

\- No soy un príncipe niñita y este es un sombrero de montar

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho alteza – _se inclino en un torpe intento de saludo real_

 _\- Entonces él se echo a reír muy fuerte y la chiquilla rió también_ – ¿como te llamas? ¿Que haces aquí sola? Debes tener unos 6 años ¿y tu madre?

 _\- Sintió como el calor inundaba sus mejillas pensando con indignación que de príncipe no tenia nada_ \- Tengo 10 y puedo andar sola – _se cruzó de brazos_

 _\- Con un perfecto movimiento se quito el sombrero y se inclino ante ella tomando su mano_ – Lo siento mucho pequeña, a una dama no se le debe hacer tantas preguntas imprudentes aunque el caballero este preocupado

 _\- Quito su mano pero esta vez su sonrojo era vergonzoso_ – no soy una dama - _escuchó la voz de Jimmy llamarla y giró_ – ¡debo irme! Adiós Alteza

 _\- Se quedó mirándola correr cruzando el prado, era evidente que no se trataba de una pequeña dama, se pregunto de donde sería, otra de sus tantas preguntas sobre aquella niña, pero solo supo con certeza su nombre_ – ¿Candy?

Su recuerdo así era mas bonito, mas fácil, frente a el estaban un montón de personas conocidas mas no queridas y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, como podría disfrutar alguna vez nuevamente de la música después de los años que pasó entre tanto desastre, su vida se dividió en antes y después de esa guerra. Enfundado en su traje elegante oscuro esquivo a algunas personas tratando de salir y respirar un poco de aire fresco pero no pudo esquivarla a ella, le sonrió y lo tomo del brazo, por supuesto que sabía lo que quería y adivinaba con facilidad lo que necesitaba, hacia un año que la frecuentaba a menudo, aplacaba de cierta forma sus demonios y fantasmas

\- No es bueno que estés solo esta noche cariño

\- Quizá quiera solo respirar – _contesto casi en susurro_

\- Respiremos juntos entonces – _lo guió hacia la terraza en donde aun se podían escuchar los murmullos y la música, estaba adornada con flores y cintas de colores_ – ¿Que sucede?

\- No me gustan las fiestas es todo – _suspiró_ – lo siento, se que es nuestro compromiso no quiero que la pases mal por mi culpa – _acaricio su mejilla_

\- No la estoy pasando mal pero me preocupas William, espero que no sea otro de esos dolores de cabeza, además estas retraído

 _\- Miró a su alrededor_ – ¿estas feliz con esto Daisy?

\- Esto es lo que nuestras familias acordaron, es lo que tu padre quería y mi abuelo por fin viaja hasta aquí para la boda, estará toda la nobleza de Reino Unido, ¡estoy feliz! – _sus ojos brillaron_

 _\- Sonrió apenas y beso su mejilla con cariño_ – entonces yo también lo estoy

\- Estoy segura de que tendremos un matrimonio excelente, nos llevamos muy bien y nos conocemos desde hace mucho, seremos una pareja perfecta – _observo como le sonreía y pensó que era tan afortunada por tener a su lado al amor de su vida_

Su tía los interrumpió y le solicitó con su imponente expresión que la acompañara, a él le pidió en lo que mas bien fue una exigencia que acompañara a unos caballeros Duques importantes, como siempre fue a cumplir con su deber pensando que era la vida que le toco vivir por mas que se rehusara, era la herencia de su padre, recordó las palabras de Daisy, _"lo que siempre quiso"_ con él siempre tuvo exigencias, trató de ser el hijo que quería aunque lo hiciera infeliz pero luego estalló su frustración y se reveló a la familia, su padre se parecía mucho a su tía, nada les complacía todo debía ser perfecto, a Daisy él si que la quiso muchísimo como a una hija y le parecía perfecta, tanto que concretó su matrimonio desde que eran unos niños, era la nieta de un Barón prestigioso y conocido su alianza era mas que ventajosa un deseo de su padre, así que desde muy pequeña la prepararon para ser su esposa, una dama refinada, de modales perfectos que lo apoyara en todo momento, la futura madre de sus hijos, siempre le tuvo el cariño de una hermana era difícil imaginársela como su esposa pero no seria imposible, era muy hermosa y pensaba que con el tiempo podría llegar a amarla como se merecía. Tenia que poder amarla, daría su mayor esfuerzo.

* * *

La estación de tren no albergaba tanta gente pero quien la viera pensaría que era la mucama de los señores, a pesar de los intentos de vestirla de forma mas elegante ella se negó y prefirió sus sencillos vestidos de lana desgastados por el uso y sus sombreros roídos, lucia algo pálida como un ratoncito asustado, la abrazó con cariño dejando salir un par de lagrimas de emoción, el señor Dustin le entrego sin derecho a negativa ni replica un saquito con un poco de dinero que ella prometió devolver en cuanto comenzara a trabajar y así subió a un tren sola, luego de saber que estaba vivo hace mas de un año se había negado a escribirle, él sabía perfectamente que no podía hacerlo y a su mente regresaron todas las palabras de madame Elroy, estaba mejor sin ella, pensó que lo superaría pero en su mente y su corazón solo estaba él, fue real y tenia que serlo y si no entonces prefería que se lo dijera, tenia que por lo menos volverlo a ver, le costó separarse de los Dustin, también prometió escribirles en cuanto estuviera en Glasgow, el viaje sería largo y aunque el miedo la llenaba de dudas su corazón latía fuerte con solo imaginar estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, que le susurrara como siempre que todo estaría bien, y por otro lado imaginaba que la rechazaría, se repetía que no tenia cabida en su vida y que jamás sería lo que necesitaba.

El viaje fue tedioso y largo, cuando llegó a Edimburgo se arrebujo en el abrigo Gris oscuro de capa y miro a su alrededor, no era común que una mujer estuviese sola, siempre debía tener una compañía pero ella era a vista de cualquiera una moza quizá una sirvienta, No había estado allí nunca antes, a pesar de que había recorrido muchos países en Europa, Reino unido, hasta en India no pensó que fuera tan gris, combinaba perfectamente con su vestimenta, podría confundirse con ese cielo que cada vez estaba mas oscuro, pensó que quizá en Glasgow habría un poco de sol aunque sabia perfectamente que no era cierto, él le describió muchas veces su hogar y a pesar de ser una costa con el mar siempre a la vista el sol muy rara vez se dejaba ver en su esplendor, caminó con su escaso equipaje hasta dar con una posada, era bastante tosca y llena de gente rara, se acerco a el hombre de la barra para pedir alguna habitación y pasar la noche pero éste la miro con lascivia de arriba abajo

\- Esto es un bar respetable muchacha, aunque quizá tengas clientes por allá – _señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a un grupo de borrachos en una esquina_

\- Disculpe pero no conozco este lugar y afuera dice que es posada, solo pasaré la noche – _menciono en tono dulce, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con toda clase de hombres y la insinuación del hombretón de mediana edad no la escandalizo, sacó algunas de las monedas que le había dado el señor Dustín y las puso de golpe en la barra_ \- una habitación por favor y asegúrese de que este limpia y tenga cerrojo, no quiero problemas con ninguno de sus clientes señor por favor

\- Discúlpeme – _tomo las monedas_ – se nota que no es de por aquí muchacha, las mujeres no están solas ni las muchachas de los señores andan por allí a estas horas por eso la confundí con una cortesana

Llamó a gritos a un niño como de unos 13 años en un idioma extraño y este la condujo a la habitación, le llevaron agua limpia y una cena a base de nabos, ya estaba cerca, estaba muy cerca, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de mas extraños aunque agradeció la intención del señor Dustin, partiría temprano directo a su destino, no quería perder ni un minuto mas, no podía perderlo, su corazón se lleno de ansiedad desde que saliera de Bath y no había parado de desesperarla, que pasara lo que tenia que pasar pero quería escuchar de sus labios que no quería verla nunca más o por el contrario no perdía la esperanza de escuchar que la quería.

* * *

El día amaneció mas despejado que de costumbre, casi se podía decir que era soleado a pesar de que el sol no se veía, dio un paseo a caballo como de costumbre, le ayudaba a relajarse y ese día lo necesitaba, a lo lejos la iglesia debería estar sonando anunciando un matrimonio toda la mañana lo haría, sintió una punzada en la cabeza y azuzó al caballo. Al regresar la mansión adornada estaba abarrotada de sirvientes, su tía lo intercepto apenas cruzó la puerta dando instrucciones para que se preparara y simplemente dejo su mente en blanco, se dejo guiar por ellos y su ayuda de cámara corría tras él para quitarle la ropa de montar mientras otros llenaban una enorme bañera con agua caliente, no quería pensar en nada mas, no sabia exactamente si se sentía abrumado o aliviado de que al fin llegara ese día, quizá debería comportarse como un novio a punto de casarse, se dejó caer en la bañera y cerro los ojos, su mente en busca de un escape volvió al pasado otra vez, a un campamento, a unos ojos, a la libertad y la paz que le ofrecían.

Ella estaba sentada rodeando sus piernas sobre una roca enorme, miraba al infinito con una sonrisa, se preguntaba como podía sonreír con todo el caos a su alrededor, era una de las mujeres que acompañaban el campamento, tenia su pelo rizado largo hasta la cintura ondeando al viento y no llevaba calzado alguno, se veía tan libre, ella era tan única que su corazón se agitaba con el solo hecho de observarla, siempre le pasaba igual, se quedaba observándola como hipnotizado por largo rato, ya no era aquella niña que corría de un lado a otro, era una mujer, una joven muy bella, dulce y alegre que siempre le robaba las sonrisas, pero él no debería verla de ese modo se había reprochado eso montones de veces, eran amigos, lo habían sido siempre o ya en ese lugar ni siquiera eso, se había enlistado en contra de toda la familia como un acto de rebeldía hacia su padre, se sentía preso y acosado todo el tiempo entonces con el dinero de la herencia de su madre compro un cargo dentro de la guarnición de Reino Unido y se marchó de casa, ya no era más que un teniente de un pelotón a sus 26 años, llevaba 5 ejerciendo y solo 2 desde que ella había llegado para acompañar a su única familia, su padre y su hermano pequeño ambos reclutados a fuerza de las cercanías de Dorset, a ella no le quedó más que ir pero no se limitó a atender solo a sus soldados, aprendió un oficio, llevaba un delantal blanco con una cruz roja en el pecho, cuando había movimiento se encargaba de una forma hábil de los heridos, cuando no, trabajaba igual con las otras mujeres para que alcanzara el alimento, lo había reconocido un día hacía poco más de 10 meses, un día en que sus miradas se cruzaron pero no podían mostrar signos de familiaridad o de donde podrían conocerse, ella venía de un pelotón que se unió al suyo, casualidades del destino, aunque su primer pensamiento fue de terror imaginato todo el peligro que correria allí, luego la sensación emocionante de abrazarla fuerte y detallar lo que había cambiado con los años su pequeña traviesa, así que solo le sonrió; tenían trato cordial frente a los demás, rara vez podían quedarse a solas y hacerlo era una estrategia divertida de la que siempre terminaban riéndose, una hora o quizá toda la noche pero hablaban como siempre de cualquier cosa que los ayudara a olvidar por un instante la muerte y el miedo.

Con un fusil en el lado derecho y una espada en el izquierdo se quitó el sombrero y avanzó hasta ella como si se tratara de un imán, se colocó justo a su lado tenia que mantener las distancias aparentes, observó lo que a ella la tenía embelesada, un paisaje precioso si no supiera que en cualquier lugar de esa espesura estaba el enemigo, él solo veía enemigos nada más.

\- Estas expuesta aquí deberías estar en alguna carpa – _miro su entorno cual depredador entrecerrando los ojos_

\- No se preocupe teniente, nada va a pasarme, sé que va a protegerme y yo rezo cada día por qué si le llega a tocar algún arma pueda curarlo – _dijo sonriendo y sin mirarlo_

\- ¿Solo si me curas tu estaré a salvo? – _dejó escapar el siempre serio teniente una sonrisa y ella lo miro de reojo sonriente_

\- No sé porque los hombres insisten en matarse por un pedazo de tierra y la certeza de que esta les dará más poder, ¿acaso no ven que la tierra no es nuestra? ella permanecerá aquí cuando muramos y nosotros seremos consumidos por ella, es absurdo Albert, quiero volver a casa con los tres, quiero que todos volvamos a casa

\- Todo estará bien – _susurró_ – volveremos _– su mano toco la suya apoyada en la roca y sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa hermosa de siempre y él solo supo ser el tonto que se queda prendado a ese verde tan claro, tan puro, tan bello_

De pronto sonaron disparos que no estaban tan lejos y el movimiento comenzó, sabía muy bien que los disparos alertarían a los enemigos que estaban cerca si no eran ellos, solo quería verla a salvo detrás de las líneas aunque estando allí nunca lo estaría.

Abrió los ojos con un sobresalto tanto que el agua cayó por los bordes, y se sujetó de la bañera tan fuerte que sus nudillos llenos aún de cortes del pasado se pusieron blancos, respiraba agitadamente, se pasó las manos por su rostro y en menos de dos segundos tenía allí a la comitiva que lo ayudaría a vestirse, su mente volvió a quedar en blanco no sin antes pensar que quizá era un fantasma y había muerto en Francia como un teniente o eso deseó.

* * *

La iglesia de aquel lugar era preciosa repicaban las campanas, había mucha gente y todo estaba adornado con flores seguro alguien se casaría, sonrío al imaginar a los novios, buscaba con desesperación un cochero que la llevara a la mansión pero parecía una tarea complicada todos estaban allí para presenciar la boda, quizá luego de que salieran los novios podría alguien llevarla, se acercó al sitio atraída por la multitud en la enorme abadía, había tanta gente que la calle estaba repleta, preguntó a una señora con un bebe quien se casaba y ella contestó de forma pedante que era un Lord y una Leidy que solo estaba allí para ver el vestido, se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando la maravillosa edificación entre el gentío, a su lado las personas murmuraban cosas y un carruaje cerrado elegantísimo con caballos blancos y flores se abría paso para llegar, detrás de ella un hombre exclamó que allí había llegado la hija del barón Mayers, ella jamás había escuchado de ese fulano

\- Lord Andrew sí que sabe elegir _\- dijo el otro hombre en respuesta_

 _\- Se giró y miro al hombre con los ojos abiertos de par en par_ – ¿quien? ¿Quien ha dicho usted? – _se puso pálida y tomo al hombre por el rostro para que la mirara_ – ¿quien va a casarse aquí?

\- ¡Muchacha por dios! Lord William Andrew hijo ¿quien más? todos lo saben

Su mente se nubló, cómo pudo a empujones y con la desesperación instalada en su alma se precipitó a la entrada no la detendría ningún guardia, con agilidad más que con inteligencia se abrió paso y al abrir las puertas de golpe un coro comenzó a cantar pero ella no se detuvo en la entrada corrió por el pasillo hasta que lo vio parado en el altar, tiró al suelo la pequeña maleta y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía, esperaba ver a su futura esposa entrar por esa puerta y en cambio las emociones le recorrieron el cuerpo como un escalofrío, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta iba vestida de gris, llevaba una cofia y un sombrero del mismo tono pero era ella de eso estaba seguro, todos la veían con horror y su tía que estaba muy cerca en primera fila se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza, era ella estaba viva y estaba frente a él o era otra de esas alucinaciones.

\- ¿Candy? _– musitó sin apartar la vista_

\- Albert que es… No puedes casarte – _unos guardias la tomaron bruscamente por los brazos y la arrastraban hacia la salida_

\- ¡Suéltenla! – _bajó del altar y caminó unos pasos por el largo pasillo, detrás de él un grupo de hombres quisieron detenerlo y la iglesia hizo un silencio sepulcral_ – ¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad estas aquí?

\- ¡Lo siento mucho alteza! – _sonrío entre lágrimas_

Entonces el rió con los ojos empañados pero su sonrisa duro poco, detrás de el alboroto estaba de pie la novia vestida con pomposidad de blanco y encaje con cara de espanto

 _\- Alguien preguntó a viva voz detrás de él novio_ – ¿William que significa esto? ¿Quién es ella?

 _\- Su mirada no se apartaba de ella quizá por temor a que desapareciera o fuese un sueño_ – Ella… Es mi esposa – _y el silencio se rompió en todos los rincones_.

...


	2. La esposa del Teniente

¡Caos total! Lo único que se escuchaba eran disparos y el sonido del acero golpear, hombres corrían por todos lados y las mujeres avanzaban tras las líneas para esperar a los heridos y atenderlos, vio con horror como su padre y su hermano tomaban las armas corriendo hacia el frente, en su mente iba rezando una plegaria mientras se ataba el cabello y se colocaba la cofia, se escuchaban los disparos no cañones, solo era un grupo aunque aquello no le producía menos angustia, empezaron a llegar los primeros heridos, le temblaba el labio pero las manos no, estaba atenta con los hombres que entraban de todas formas si alguno moría no lo llevarían hasta después de la batalla, al final cuando cesaron las balas creyó que otra vez su cuerpo parecía cargar con más años de los que tenía, su alma quedaba entre cuerpos heridos algunos a los que pudieron rescatar de momento y otros que perecieron por la gravedad, siempre después de cada batalla se iba sola a un rincón y lloraba pero ese día no, estaba absorta mirando la luz que entraba con la brisa en la carpa el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese resplandor, su corazón se agitaba en su pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó una mano al pecho, papá Leo entro corriendo deteniendose frente a ella, cayó de rodillas y lloro como solo lo había visto llorar una vez cuando mamá los dejo por una grave enfermedad _"Jimmy"_ susurro y se arrodilló para abrazarlo con fuerza, le repetía que ella era ahora lo único que le quedaba mientras su dolor se hacía más intenso y recordaba a su hermano pequeño, qué injusta era la vida que cruel era la guerra.

Sepultaron a 23 soldados del campamento que cubría la zona boscosa en el norte de Francia y todos estaban reunidos alrededor de sus tumbas que solo tenían una tosca cruz de madera con sus nombres tallados, un grupo de Francesea habia acabado con su via al entrar en la zona, eran pocos pero tambien habían entregado su vida, ella estaba con su padre frente a la de Jimmy, lo conocía, muy poco trataba con él estaba bajo otras órdenes en el pelotón pero era un joven disciplinado y tenía sueños, quería ser administrador no hacía diferencia si era de una granja o de algún caballero, como muchos otros jóvenes que habia conocido sin embaro su sueño era irse lejos de su familia a luchar, le dolía vela así, no le importo si los demás verían mal lo que haría pero necesitaba hacerlo, camino hacia ella y cuando la tuvo en frente la miro con una mezcla de ternura y pena, se abrazaron sin decir más palabras, dejo que llorara en su pecho mientras la sostenía fuertemente, ante la vista atónita de muchos y de su padre beso su cabeza repetidas veces, entonces para ambos no existo nadie más, ella lo miró con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, beso su frente y le murmuró que todo estaría bien, limpio sus lágrimas y en un gesto de agradecimiento ella acaricio su mejilla mientras sus ojos permanecían anclados el uno con el otro. Después de aquello que su padre tuviera oportunidad de algunas palabras era de lo más lógico, lo encontró una semana después durante una guardia, parecía en lugar de ofendido por el atrevimiento apenado y nervioso

\- Teniente – _se cuadró en un saludo militar_ – quisiera… Bueno ¿podría usted concederme unos minutos?

\- Por supuesto yo debía disculparme por lo del otro día, pero fuimos enviados de inmediato al sur, sé que estuvo mal mis más sinceras disculpas…

\- Discúlpeme usted Lord Andrew – _murmuro en voz baja_ – sé quién es como muchos aquí y sé también que conoce a mi Candy desde que era una niña, muchas veces los vi platicando de lejos, no me gustaba nada esa… Cercanía, se para qué quieren los ricos nobles a las chicas como ella, pero me hablaba del príncipe como un amigo, me contaba de usted sin mencionar su nombre, cada primavera por cuatro años brillaba como nunca, hasta que no volvió, no teníamos mucho pero éramos unidos y nos dimos cuenta que lo echaba de menos, no podía escribirle a su amigo porqué ninguno sabíamos escribir, sepa que pasó muchos días sola hablándole aunque no estaba, ahora lo encuentra aquí y….

\- Le aseguro que no tengo intenciones de irrespetarla, jamás lo haría

\- Lo sé porque usted la quiere, no necesito explicaciones mi Lord se nota cuando la mira – _bajo la cabeza con tristeza_

\- Lo lamento no quise, no quiero que piense que… Ella solo me ve como su amigo

\- Y lo es, aunque ya no es una niña y no tiene ni idea que ahora la ve con otros ojos – _hizo unos segundos de silencio_ \- en realidad no soy su padre, no sabría decirle su origen pero… Lo que voy a pedirle es importante – _suspiró_ \- si algo me pasa, si muero aquí necesito que la cuide y… - _Saco algo de su bolsillo un cofre rectangular de madera_ – solo mi mujer que en paz descanse sabia el contenido de ese cofre, hay.. unas cartas que… Nunca se las mostré a nadie – _abrió el pequeño cofre y dentro habían efectivamente sobres doblados y una cadena de plata_ – esto voy a entregárselo yo pero usted por favor póngalo a resguardo sé que algún día los necesitará, es todo lo que se de su precedencia y no tuve el valor de decirle para verla partir, la quiero como mi propia hija, tenía miedo, aún temo por ella

\- ¿Cree que diga quiénes son sus verdaderos padres?

\- No lo sé, no me pregunte… solo…. Es peligroso por ello llego a nosotros, su madre, la de verdad, se la confió a mi mujer no podía tenerla consigo y luego tuvimos que ir a la India con unos familiares, después de unos años regresamos y nos establecimos en una plantación, comenzamos a trabajar en la granja, si es posible mejor que no regrese a ellos había gente mal intencionada a su alrededor siendo una bebe, por eso se lo ocultamos, aunque no el hecho de que tenía otros padres, ya ve que ni apellido pudimos darle, solo un hogar, es muy bonita, blanca como la nieve no se parece en nada a nosotros – _volvió a suspirar con los ojos empañados_ – por eso estábamos en el campo

\- ¿Nunca quiso saber de sus verdaderos padres?

\- Alguna vez pregunto pero es un alma pura mi niña, se dio cuanta que nos incomodaba y no pregunto nunca más, decía que era feliz con nosotros y nos llenó de cariño, por favor cuide esto y no se lo entregue si no es necesario… Cuídela por favor, prométame que la cuidara

\- Yo…

\- Podemos morir ambos lo sé, pero si vive usted…. De lo contrario el cofre estará a salvo y podrá dejar instrucciones para que se lo entreguen solo a ella, prométamelo no tendría a nadie más, este lugar está lleno de soldados y ella es joven y bonita, no merece una vida indigna y sola..

\- Se lo juro, la cuidare, la protegeré siempre

 _\- Tomó su mano y la apretó con firmeza_ – gracias

Tenía razón en preocuparse, tres meses después cuando estaban pasando casi la frontera en Bélgica una comisión francesa cayó sobre ellos, el padre de Candy junto a mas 42 militantes cayeron en combate casi frente a sus ojos, cumplió con su misión y entregó a la que adoraba como hija aquel collar de plata hacia unas semanas antes, el resulto herido, una tarde mientras le cambiaba los vendajes le contó que solo le dijo al entregarselo _"de ser necesario búscalo, búscalo"_ no supo a que se refería y tampoco quería saberlo, estaba segura que era de la familia que la abandonó, lloró por su padre los primeros días, generalmente sola, no queria que nadie viera su sufrimiento pero después se retrajo en movimientos mecánicos, sin lagrimas y sin sonrisas, sabia como se sentía, totalmente sola e infinitamente triste.

Una mañana un par de soldados borrachos intentaron acercarse demasiado y no era la primera vez que hacían comentarios o trataban de sobrepasarse pero antes de que él llegara ya les había puesto en su sitio con un par de golpes certeros, las mujeres solas del campamento solo servían para una cosa y al perder a sus únicos familiares sin poder regresar se había convertido en un nuevo blanco de lascivias, de igual forma a donde iría si no tenía hogar ni familia y no podía volver a un lugar segur, estaban lo bastante lejos como para asegurar que llegara a salvo, no quería dejar a Albert pero tampoco podria quedarse más tiempo allí sola, salió tan molesta de la carpa que no dudó en seguirla no antes sin dar órdenes de arresto por dos días a los rufianes y una advertencia que los heló. Fuera la encontró cruzada de brazos mirando al cielo con el ceño fruncido

\- No van a molestarte más Candy – _no se giró a verlo_

\- Ahora que me ven sola creen que soy objeto fácil

\- No estás sola me tienes a mí

\- ¿Hasta que te maten Andrew? – _pateó el suelo_ – no quiero verte… No quiero

\- Tendrás que verme lo que nos reste de vida, vas a casarte conmigo – _entonces giro con el mismo enfado y lo miro con extrañeza_

\- ¡¿Que?!... ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… _\- mucho había pensado y no sabia como decirle entonces cayó en cuenta de que lo había hecho de la peor forma posible_ – porque le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría y esa es la forma, en cuanto pisemos mañana el pueblo que estamos buscando en suelo Belga el sacerdote nos hará marido y mujer

\- ¿Cuando prometiste….? – _sacudió su cabeza_ – esa no es razón para casarme contigo

\- Es razón suficiente para mí – _observó como todo su rostro cambiaba del enfado a la tristeza y nublaba sus ojos_

\- ¡Para mí no! Y no lo haré Albert

\- No sé qué pasará mañana Candy pero quiero protegerte lo necesito, si me pasa algo como mi esposa tendrás un hogar, derechos que….

\- ¡No me interesa! – _casi grito_ – no va a pasarte nada, prefiero morirme a perderte también

 _\- Esa aseveración hizo que el corazón le diera un brinco, pero no estaba seguro si era de profundo miedo o de gusto al pensar que pudiera sentir algo mas por él_ \- Te casarás conmigo Candy, ¿entendido? – _sonó a una orden militar y su tono era el mismo lo había escuchado dirigir muchísimas veces de esa forma_

\- No me lo estás pidiendo ¿es una orden?

\- Es una orden, si pretendes quedarte en el campamento será como mi esposa y en cuanto pueda te enviaré a casa

\- No es justo

\- No, quizá no lo es pero si necesario

 _\- Se mordió los labios y miro a otro lado mientras asentía_ – ¡a la orden teniente!

Pasó por un lado y lo dejó solo arrepintiéndose de la forma de cada palabra, era tan difícil decirle la verdadera razón y era sólo por cobarde, de todas formas dos días después ella no le hablaba ni lo miraba, ambos estaban con aquel párroco avegentado y lujubre aprte de un escriba indiferente que certificaría y legalizaría en ese lugar el matrimonio, luego trasladarían el libro de actas hasta Inglaterra en dónde quedaría para siempre, fue tan atípico y rápido que no necesitaron más de media hora para que colocara los papeles doblados en una bolsita de cuero y lo colgara alrededor de su cuello, estaba muy molesta, la conocía bien y se le notaba en el rostro, él también lo estaba consigo mismo, quizá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, decirle que la quería y verla caminar al altar de blanco, pero era la guerra y su angustia constante por ella no lo dejaba ni dormir. En el reducido campamento todos felicitaban a la pareja que nunca estuvo tan distante como en ese momento y el odiaba la situación, aquel lugar aliado en la frintera les ofrecio mas que comida y cobijo un aire festivo que los solddos no desaprovecharian, su pensamiento de _"vive hoy y muere mañana"_ los hacia deprimirse a ratos y buscar motivos pequeños para vivir en lugar de sobrevivir aunque fuera por un instante, buscó una excusa para aislarse y dispersarse de la pequeña celebración, la tomo de la mano con delicadeza y la apartó del grupo

\- ¿Puedes perdonarme el hacerte mi esposa?

\- ¡Favor que me hizo alteza!

\- ¿Quieres que te sigan haciendo blanco de picardías poco caballerosas? Te respetarán todos ahora y no sólo aquí, con esos papeles si algo malo ocurre los altos mandos y nobles en Bélgica te llevarán a casa

\- ¡Tú casa! No la mía

\- Ahora es la tuya y no quiero que te quedes si yo... No quiero que estés sola en ningún sitio

\- ¡Puedo andar sola! - _se cruzó de brazos_

 _\- Sonrió de pronto y ella frunció el ceño_ – fue lo que me dijiste cundo te conocí niñita

 _\- Le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo no podía enfadarse con él_ – ya no soy una niña – _suspiró_ \- Gracias, sé que lo hiciste de corazón pero no creo que esto sea lo correcto, tu familia no lo tomara bien podemos utilizarlo para salir del paso y luego puedes anularlo, como si nunca pasó

 _\- El simple hecho de pensar en anular algo que lo unía de verdad a ella era impensable_ \- No quiero anularlo – _se acercó lo suficiente –_ quiero que siga siendo así siempre, el resto de nuestras vidas pequeña

\- ¿Por.. Por qué? _– susurro con la mirada clavada en sus ojos_

 _\- La tomo de la barbilla y se inclinó hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro_ – porque quiero

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras sus respiraciones se hacían más rápidas, su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con esa cercania, si antes dudaba de sentir mucho mas ahora lo confirmaba, entonces de su boca solo pudo salir la verdad

\- Te quiero Albert – _dijo casi sin voz y con los ojos cerrados_

Le parecía increíble escuchar aquellas palabras, quería que la besara y juraría que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, sonrió mirándola con ternura, fue despacio como si necesitara sentir cada instante, el calor de su aliento, el sabor de sus labios, por un momento no estaba allí, se sentía fuera del mundo y sus guerras, fuera de su vida apresada, sus manos lentamente acariciaron su cuello y su espalda no había nada de malo en algo así, era suya al fin, como tantas veces deseo en secreto.

No perdió detalle de su rostro, sus ojos lo miraban inquietantes y sus mejillas encendidas de aquel rubor tan dulce, al fin podía ver más de cerca el montón de hermosas pecas diseminadas por su nariz, era preciosa, volvió a dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios y tomó sus manos

\- Voy a protegerte y a cuidarte siempre

 _\- Se aclaró la garganta_ – si… Yo lo sé… se lo prometiste a mi padre

\- Y te lo prometo a ti, eres mi esposa ahora

\- ¿Solo lo hiciste por protegerme?

\- No Candy, eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco desdde hace mucho mi cariño hacia ti es enorme no quiero verte sola y desamparada frente a todo esto

\- Será mejor que ayude con… con la cena – _mencionó pausadamente_ – gracias Albert - _giró preguntándose al caminar que había sido todo aquello, la había dejado muy confundida, no le dijo que la quería, solo que le tenía cariño imagino que como su amiga, más sin embargo la beso de aquella forma tan dulce, solo quería protegerla_

Esa noche se refugiarían en el pequeño pueblo aliado 121 personas, instalaron carpas por doquier, casi estaban en una base Belga y a salvo, para los recién casados les habían conseguido una habitación, la señora del lugar les había dicho con una sonrisa y en francés que los casados debían dormir juntos en su noche de bodas para consumar el matrimonio, gracias a Dios Candy no entendió ni una palabra de las insinuaciones de aquella madame o se habría puesto del color de las rosas que adornaban la recepción, agradeció el gesto tomándola de la mano y la guió hasta la habitación, hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno dormía en una cama, por lo menos de momento podia ofrecerle eso a su esposa, abajo en el bar estaban los soldados entre bebidas y cortesanas, al cerrar la puerta el ruido cesó

\- No soy tan tonta, quizá no sepa de idiomas como tú, ni siquiera sé leer pero sé perfectamente lo que hacemos aquí.. Lo que esperan que hagamos, lo que…. Lo que me corresponde como tu esposa, es lo que te dijo esa extravagante mujer

\- No, bueno sí pero no podía rechazar una cama Candy – _desvío la mirada_ – no pretendo obligarte a cumplir con algo así, no haremos nada que….

Se quitó la cofia soltando su largo cabello y el abrigo que traía mientras lo miraba, sabia que por más que su boca repitiera frases del caballero que estaba educado para ser era un hombre y ella su esposa, aquella su noche de bodas, sabia muy bien que significaba aquello, habían estado entre la guerra por más de dos años, aún les faltaba camino y no sabría si volverían o a donde los enviaria todo ese revuelo, se quitó también las botas de trabajo y se acercó a él que no dejaba de mirarla en completo silencio

\- ¿No haremos nada que yo no quiera?... ¡Bien!

\- No, no voy a…. No tienes que hacer esto… no te estoy pidiendo que _..- no lograba coordinar las palabras que quería decir mientras ella le desabrochaba la chaqueta verde de su uniforme, sus manos temblaban al hacerlo, la conocía muy bien, aparentaba serenidad y se moría de miedo pero no el miedo al que estaba acostumbrada, este era totalmente nuevo_

Tomó sus manos y la miro con ternura sus preciosos ojos estaban iluminados por alguna vela en el lugar, acaricio despacio su rostro, entonces cerró los ojos y la abrazo con fuerza besando su frente, dejando que lo abrazara acallando montones de dudas, cuando volvió a mirarlo le sonrió, acaricio su cabello y le susurró que quería ser su esposa, quería decirle que la adoraba y todo lo que significaba para él pero ella poco a poco se acerco a su boca y su último pensamiento razonable acudió en forma de palabras susurradas en su oído _"todo estará bien"_. La tomo entre sus brazos y lentamente la dejo sobre la cama, entre beso y beso la ropa fue sobrando a medida que sus besos fueron más intensos, se entregaba con cariño a cada caricia mientras él se perdía a sí mismo en su cuerpo, sus manos y su boca, la necesitaba mucho más de lo que creía, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo con una mujer pero parecía que había sido en otra vida por qué aquella le pertenecería solo a ella, la pequeña y dulce mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, lleno de ansiedad no se preocupo por ir despacio hasta que su cuerpo le advirtió que era el primero en su vida, la sintió tensarse pero no quejarse, se disculpó en su oído muchas veces y ella dejo montones de besos en su hombro, la momentánea culpa le impedía moverse, no quería lastimarla más de la cuenta hasta que ella arqueo su cuerpo contra el suyo buscando más, volvió a desaparecer en un instante y le entregó su vida, la amo más que a nadie esa noche, cuando se dejo llevar por el sueño y el cansancio a su lado en ese suave colchon de plumas la abrazaba recostado en su pecho.

No dormía, estaba convencida de que ya estaba soñando, su príncipe el de los cuentos de Loren Fisher su amiga de la infancia estaba allí y se había casado con ella, no le importo en que circunstancias era él y habian unido sus vidas de muchas formas aquel día, o quizá solo debía dejar de verlo como un principe, se habia casado solo con el teniente serio que quería cuidarla hasta el último día de su vida, lo miro dormir tan tranquilo que le inspiró ternura, estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía por él, se lo había dicho, aunque él ni una sola vez le había devuelto las palabras le demostró tanto esa noche que sintió no necesitarlas, acaricio su cabello mientras acariciaba también el brazo que la tenía sujeta, suspiro por enésima vez y el cansancio la venció con una sonrisa de paz en sus labios por primera vez en meses.

...


	3. Desconocidos

El escándalo era ensordecedor se soltó de un par de hombres a su lado y camino hacia ella, tomó la maleta con una mano y con la otra mano la suya sin detenerse ya que la multitud se cernía cada vez más sobre ellos, la arrastró muy rápido por el pasillo hasta la entrada, afuera estaba peor, atestado de gente que hacía un murmullo mas intenso que dentro de la abadía, logró llegar a un carruaje y le pidió al cochero poner marcha a la mansión cuanto antes, no la miraba, su atención estaba puesta en la ventanilla y todo el desorden que se había formado, se oía gritar a el cochero pidiendo paso mientras se preguntaba por qué no la miraba, sus manos temblaban y las sujetaba una con la otra en su regazo a la vez que su pie se movía inquieto, bajó la mirada con pesar obligándose a tranquilizarse un poco entonces él se atrevió a verla con el ceño fruncido como sopesando la idea de que estuviese allí, lo miro a los ojos y por un minuto no pensó en nada más, no hubo palabra alguna, después de 3 años y todo lo ocurrido no sabían que decirse.

El lugar era enorme, desde la reja de entrada hasta el imponente edificio adornado habían varios kilómetros, él no volvió a mirarla y ella no sabía por dónde comenzar, cuando bajó del carruaje un grupo de sirvientes extrañados en la entrada se movían desorientados mientras él daba órdenes de limpiar todo anunciándoles sólo que no habría boda, la volvió a tomar de la mano, entró a lo que pensó por un instante comprarlo con un palacio lleno de flores, subieron unas escaleras y pasaron por un par de pasillos hasta una habitación, la hizo pasar y cuando se cerró la puerta tras él se sintió tan pequeña e indefensa que sus ojos se nublaron, no sabía lo que veía ante ella, tal vez era enojo, incredulidad, incertidumbre o todas juntas, la felicidad o alegría definitivamente no

\- Albert lo siento mucho yo…

\- ¡Estabas muerta! La última vez que te vi.. Moriste en mis brazos

\- Es complicado también pensé que habías muerto y no supe que vivías hasta hace poco más de un año

\- ¿Un año? ¿Y por qué no me buscaste? – _esperaba respuestas inmediatas no sabía bien que sentir o cómo reaccionar_

\- Porque… Por muchas cosas…es que…

\- ¿En donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿qué sucedió contigo? – _se acercó un poco pero ella camino al otro extremo alejándose_

\- Es un historia muy larga y no sé si pueda volver a hablar de ello por ahora… - _las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar_

\- ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Justo hoy? – _su impotencia lo exasperaba_

\- No sabía que… que ibas a casarte – _se limpió las lágrimas pero salían mas sin control_ – tal vez no debí venir

 _\- Maldijo en voz alta_ , _camino por la habitación y se detuvo_ – si debiste, después de todo eres mi esposa…. esta será tu habitación enviaré a alguien _– la miro con preocupación dudando en separarse de ella pero no se atrevía a acercarse cuando ambos estaban en un profundo Shock, todo le resultaba totalmente extraño_ – debo.. Tengo que dar muchas explicaciones y no tardan en llegar… - _pasó ambas manos por su rostro tratando en vano de serenarse_ \- Yo… necesito entender…- _la miro fijamente por unos segundos, ella lloraba_ \- Hablaremos luego

Al salir y dejarla sola se dejó caer en el diván y lloró todo lo que tenia por dentro, se había imaginado muchas cosas pero todo aquello jamás, él iba a casarse con una mujer de su clase a la que probablemente sí amaba, no dejaba de pensar en ello ilusa que había sido al pensar que su recibimiento sería otro, un rato después una muchacha toco dos veces y al no tener respuesta entro con timidez

\- Buen día, mi Lady soy Dorothy su doncella personal, imagino que necesita un baño

\- Hola – _se limpió el rostro_ – soy Candy, necesito salir de aquí Dorothy, por favor ayúdame a encontrar un cochero que me lleve a la central de diligencias

 _\- Abrió los ojos y parpadeo_ – pero, pero mi Lord dijo…

\- No importa lo que dijo quiero salir de aquí por favor – _comenzó a llorar de nuevo_

\- Por qué mejor no se da un baño, yo la ayudaré - _dijo para calmarla_

\- Quiero irme… Solo…

\- Tranquila – _la veía tan sola, desesperada y asustada que no dudó en acercarse se sentó junto a ella y le dio el consuelo que necesitaba tomándole de las manos hablándole con dulzura_ – no puede salir ahora, abajo hay un montón de invitados y familiares, todo está muy revuelto y hay gritos en el despacho del señor

\- ¡Ay no! Todo es culpa mía, lo sabía esto no iba a funcionar de ninguna manera – _sorbió por la nariz_

\- No se culpe, mi madre decía que todo pasa por alguna razón, y usted llegó justo a tiempo, voy a prepararle un baño debió haber hecho un viaje largo y estas tensiones se curan con agua mi Lady – _sonrío_

\- Gracias pero no me digas así, llámame Candy

\- No podría mi Lady, eso sería irrespetuoso, vamos le mostrare la habitación

\- La chica…la que iba a casarse hoy – _preguntó tímidamente_ – ella…

\- Es Lady Daisy Mayers nieta del barón Mayers de Somerset una dama respetable

\- ¡Dios mío! Debería disculparme, fue horrible lo que hice pero no lo pensé – _se cubrió el rostro_ – ella no tiene la culpa

\- Todo se solucionara mi Lady _– la miro de arriba abajo_ – su ropa también

Había despedido a algunos invitados muy importantes con una disculpa que repitió tanto como pudo, al final con su elegante traje descompuesto y su cabello desordenado quedo en el salón privado con su familia, tenía que disculparse principalmente con Daisy y el barón Mayers pero por el momento debía lidiar con los suyos, estaban llenos de preguntas y reproches que en parte tenían razón de ser, cuando la había perdido decidió quedarse con su recuerdo como una parte hermosa de otra vida, sufrió por mucho tiempo en silencio su ausencia y quedó en secreto aquel matrimonio en medio de la guerra, pensó en ella, aún le parecía incluso irreal que estuviera allí, despues de la impresión inicial solo quería correr y abrazarla fuerte para cerciorarse que era de verdad, tenía un montón de pensamientos abrumándolo a la vez, le dolía la cabeza justo donde la bala que debía matarlo rozó y dejó una grieta desde su frente, palpitaba como si se la hubiera abierto de nuevo, por allí se habían escapado algunos recuerdos y las alucinaciones del trauma comenzaron, se la toco en un intento vano de cesar el martilleo mientras su tía lo miraba como si quisiera encerrarlo en algún manicomio

\- ¿Como pudiste casarte y ocultarnos el hecho tío? _– rió su sobrino Alistear lo cual recibió una mirada de advertencia pero aun así le parecía de lo más pintoresco lo ocurrido_ – ¡ah ya está hecho! ¡y tu esposa hizo una entrada magistral, de novela

\- ¿Cuando sucedió todo esto? pobrecilla Daisy debe estar pasándolo fatal – _mencionó Eliza Legan con impresión lastimera_

\- Supongo que no hay algo así como tres hijos ¿cierto? – _añadió Archibald con la misma diversión de su hermano mayor solo intentaban bajar tensiones evitando una discusión con su tía abuela sin éxito_

\- William no sé cómo pudiste humillar a tu familia casándote con esa campesina analfabeta, tanto insistió que al final logró engatusarte cuando estabas lejos, seguro fue a buscarte, está detrás de tu dinero desde que era una mocosa – _su tía había sobrepasado como siempre su limite, todos abrieron los ojos y lo miraron como si de verdad estuviese loco_

\- ¡Vaya! Esto es más interesante de lo que imaginé – _replicó Neil el hermano de Eliza_

\- ¡Ya basta! – _exclamó con exasperación_ \- mis desiciones no las discuto ni necesito su opinión sobre el porque es mi esposa, deben respetarla, nos casamos en medio de una guerra entre Francia y Bélgica justo antes de el último ataque a la guarnición..… ese ataque en donde ambos resultamos heridos, yo.. creí que había muerto

\- Volvió de la muerte para impedir que te casarás con Daisy ¡que casualidad! – _el desprecio se le notaba en la expresión a Sara, la hijastra de su tía aún así ignoro la puya_

\- Puedes anular ese matrimonio y deshacerte de ella William, pagaras lo necesario para borrar el acta, no es más que una…

 _\- La interrumpió con una voz que no usaba desde que estaba en el ejército y que ninguno había escuchado hasta ese momento dejándolos sin palabras_ – ¡no anularé nada! Jure protegerla y lo haré hasta el último día de mi vida, es mi esposa, Lady Andrew y todos en esta casa la trataran como tal, ¿está claro? No quiero ningún tipo de comentario ni desaire hacia ella o será como si lo hicieran conmigo y no toleraré ese tipo de conductas en mi casa

Observó a algunos asentir, otros miraban hacia otro lado, la herida de su cabeza lo iba a matar, cerró los ojos y salió sin más del salón necesitaba algo para calmar el dolor, un trago de láudano quizá, pensó en Daisy y frunció en ceño, a primera hora hablaría con ella y con Mayers, se recostó del sillón de cuero de su despacho con un suspiro, no pasó mucho cuando Archie entró y sin decir nada sirvió dos vasos de whisky, dejó uno frente a él sentandose con elegancia

\- ¡Menudo embrollo! – _Silbó_ – lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí cuando deberías estar con tu esposa

\- No tengo ni idea de que decirle Archie, debí buscarla pero pensé que estaría en cualquier lugar, un foso o algo peor – _tomo de su trago_ – creí que… Asumí que estaba muerta y seguí con mi vida

\- Resultaste herido y pasaste meses en el hospital

\- ¿Y luego que hice? Juré protegería y sin embargo….elegí morir en vida y enterrarla a ella…. No se lo que tuvo que pasar sola todo este tiempo lloro mucho cuando le pregunté, no sé si puedo perdonarme….. no haberla buscado

\- La amabas – _musitó en voz baja mirando el Dorado líquido a travez del vidrio_ – no es una pregunta tío

\- Conozco su sonrisa, su tierna manera de ser, lo osada y luchadora que siempre fue, sin embargo esa mujer es una desconocida y es mi culpa Archie, porque si hubiese ordenado su búsqueda….¿como hizo para llegar hasta aquí? – _se pasó la mano por su cabello con desesperación_

\- Ya no te culpes tío, lo que sí debes hacer es empezar de nuevo y ganarte su confianza después de lo vivido en una guerra nadie regresa entero, algunos físicamente rotos otros en su alma

 _\- Se levanto y caminó hacia la puerta_ – quiero saber como está… Mañana será otro día difícil no quería lastimar así a Daisy

Entro a su habitación y vacilante se dirigió a él vestidor que comunicaba con la habitación en donde estaba ella, la muchacha que le envió cepillaba su cabello, mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida en un objeto en su mano, era tan bonita como la había mantenido en sus recuerdos siempre, su mirada se había endurecido solo llevaba un camisón y una toalla pero aún así la detalló, podía ver la cicatriz en su brazo una que no conocía y que bajaba desde su hombro, se preguntó cuando, como, imagino muchas cosas todas lo hacían sentir muy mal

\- ¡Ah mi Lord! Discúlpeme no lo había visto – _ambas lo miraron con asombro, Dorothy se inclinó con respeto_ – mi Lord, mi Lady que tengan buena noche – _dijo antes de salir del vestidor_

\- Mi.. habitación está de este lado nos comunica este vestidor

\- Se cubrió más con la enorme toalla levantándose del tocador y desvío la mirada – _no quería causarte problemas, por favor si puedes mañana quisiera un carruaje para volver_

\- ¿Volver a donde? – _se acercó unos pasos y ella retrocedió otros_

\- A… A Bath o a donde sea

\- ¿Allí estuviste este tiempo? – _metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se recostó de una pared buscando su mirada en vano_

\- Dos años

 _\- Su escueta respuesta lo desesperaba, quería saber más pero quizá no era el momento, acababa de asumir que estaba con vida y quería alejarse_ – no puedes irte, tu lugar está aquí conmigo

\- Nunca he tenido un lugar y después del escándalo que cause hoy no creo que tu familia me acepte jamás _– frunció en ceño aún sin mirarlo_

\- Ahora lo tienes está aquí y mi familia tendrá que aceptarte, mañana daré órdenes para que consigan para ti todo lo que necesites, vestidos y sombreros, no lo sé todo

\- ¿Para parecer una dama?

Lo miro fijamente con esos ojos que tanto había rogado por volver a ver y que tenía clavados en su mente, no pudo responder

\- No sé en qué estaba pensando Albert solo quería volver a verte, no quiero tu dinero, ni vestidos, ni sombreros, te quise siempre a ti – _su voz se quebró_ – ¿pero nunca te tuve cierto?

\- Me casé contigo…

\- Para protegerme lo sé, pero ibas a casarte hoy lo habrías hecho si hubiese retrasado mi viaje un día más – _mencionó con reproche_

\- Era mi deber – contestó con dureza

\- Yo me casé con el teniente Andrew un hombre que a pesar de su deber era dulce como el príncipe

 _\- Se acercó a ella pero lo esquivo mientras la veía contener lágrimas nunca lo había rechazado de ese modo, la frustración y el intenso día justo con el dolor intenso de su cabeza hicieron combustión no parecía ser la misma_ – yo no soy más ni tú príncipe Albert, ni el teniente Andrew, soy Lord William Andrew con todo esto y no puedo ofrecerte más, tenía que cumplir con mi familia… ¡por favor deja de alejarte de mi! Entiéndeme, aceptaste todo cuando nos casamos en el pueblo, supiste quién era todos estos años, desapareciste, creí haberte perdido… ¿aún así a dónde podría encontrarte? … pero tú sabías en donde encontrarme a mí ¿porque no lo hiciste antes? – _no obtuvo respuesta_ \- tú eres mi esposa Candy lo asumo así – _no lo miraba pero si controlaba el llanto en silencio_

 _\- Sus palabras la hirieron_ \- No sé quién eres, si quieres anular esto hazlo

\- ¿Crees que es así de fácil? Si estás aquí conmigo es para ser mi esposa _– suspiró con cansancio y dolor, intentó volver a acercarse pero algo más fuerte se lo impedía, sentía que para llegar hasta ella debía escalar un muro, jamás había sido así_ – Discúlpame, por favor… Perdóname No quise…

\- Solo déjame sola – _lo miro con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos_ – mi Lord - se giró y salió del vestidor, ambos necesitaban tiempo

Se sentía como un idiota, las palabras solo escondían su miedo y su impotencia, no debió tratarla de ese modo ni decirle esas cosas, pero ya era tarde. Cuánto daño hacen las palabras que ocultan emociones de gran embergadura, cuantas veces pidió a Dios tenerla otra vez para decirle cuan importante era en su vida y sin embargo frente a ella no sabía cómo comportarse, estaba tan distinta que podría jurar que no era ella aunque físicamente su pequeña estaba a solo pasos

Esa noche al apagar las velas y meterse entre las finas sabanas sus lágrimas no la dejaban conciliar el sueño, tan cerca, tanto tiempo, tantas penas para llegar frente a un desconocido.

* * *

Despertar entre sus brazos había sido maravilloso, recordaba muy bien lo vivido la noche anterior como un sueño entre nubes, sonrio cuando a su mente llegaron recuerdos, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa bonita iluminando una mañana sin sol, unas horas hicieron desaparecer tanta muerte, tanta desolación, mirandola dormir recordó aquella tarde sobre la hierba fresca, acarició suavemente su rostro.

\- ¿Estas dormida pequeña mentirosa?

 _\- Sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados_ – no, estoy imaginándome todo a mi alrededor para recordarlo cundo de verdad duerma

Tocó su nariz y ella abrió sus ojos, los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida, no dejaba de sonreírle, entonces giro hacia el cielo mirando las nubes, ella le señaló un par diciendo que parecían unas ovejas y el sonrió, miro hacia el azul del cielo lleno de ovejas, a una le encontró parecido de un elefante haciendola reír, con esa risa contagiosa que lo hacía sentir tanta paz, era su amiga, la niña que quería cuidar y proteger para siempre escucharla reír

\- ¿Que quieres para tu cumpleaños número 13?

\- Mmmm… Una pintura de esas pequeñitas que guardas debajo de la almohada

\- ¿Para qué querrías algo así? – _se giró a verla sentándose con el ceño fruncido_

\- Son hermosas – _se encogió de hombros_ \- puedes tener a una persona todos los días aunque no esté a tu lado

\- Bueno… es cierto, ¿de quién quieres la pintura?

\- Del príncipe Albert – _sonrío_

Pasaron dos días en aquel lugar esperando órdenes precisas para avanzar y así encontrarse con un grupo aliado, así que fueron en años los dos mejores días de su vida, las miradas cómplices se hacían presente y en medio de todo podría decirse que sentía una pequeña felicidad que compartían, hasta que sobre ellos cayó una comitiva francesa armada por sorpresa en lugar de los aliados, había un traidor o era una simple trampa, estaban rodeados, tenía presente bien los detalles como si los segundos se hubiesen vuelto minutos, los más desesperados y aterradores de todos los años que tenía en combate, lucharon cómo podían. Entre el sonido de los disparos, las espadas y los gritos el dolor un proyectil lo alcanzó en una pierna, la herida sangraba mucho pero la adrenalina era mayor, avanzó hasta que una sensacion adormeció su brazo e hizo que soltara su arma se había clavado en su hombro, uno de ellos lo golpeó muy fuerte hasta que su visión se nubló, olía el aire a quemado, entre lo que podía ver distorcionado estaban quemando el pueblo entero, debían considerarlo traición, un golpe más y el pitido sonó intenso en sus oídos, de pronto no escucho nada más que su voz llamándolo y cómo pudo reaccionó a ella, giró en el suelo y la miro correr hacia él no debía estar allí, le había ordenado evacuar con un grupo de mujeres a un escondite de emergencia, solo distinguía la cruz roja en su pecho, entonces algo exploto muy cerca y parpadeo para poder distinguir, el hombre de azul que lo golpeaba había disparado su arma podía ver el humo salir pero no le habia apuntado a él, miro la dirección en la que aún la sostenía y ella se tambaleaba mientras la cruz se expandía en aquel rojo sangre, sus fuerzas volvieron de algún lugar y disparo su arma que estaba a su lado, mientras todo era caos a su alrededor la vio caer de rodillas y cómo pudo se levantó gritando su nombre, llegó hasta ella cojeando muy herido justo para sostenerla mientras se desvanecía en sus brazos, le suplico que no lo dejara, lloró como un niño mientas veía su pecho repleto de sangre, ella cerraba sus hermosos ojos y el moría, la bala silbo en su oído y cuando tocó su cabeza la humedad de la sangre no solo le empapo la mano corría por su rostro, sintió como su vida escapaba y sin pensarlo se entrego a lo que sea que lo esperaba del otro lado, fue entonces cuando lo perdió todo.

Se despertó con un sobresalto su pecho subía y bajaba, su cuerpo temblaba, no era la primera vez que soñaba con ese momento, lo revivia una y otra vez, tardo un momento en ubicarse pero salió de la cama hacia el ventanal, se apoyó en el marco y miro al cielo, caminó en silencio hasta atravesar el vestidor deteniendose frente a su cama, queria acercarse pero no debía despertarla, se conformó con mirarla dormir mientras que por su mente pasaban plegarias de agradecimiento al mismo tiempo que preguntas sin respuestas, también sentía mucha culpa, la observo por un rato y luego volvió a la cama.

Ella abrió los ojos, no dormía, no dormía bien o casi nada desde hacía mucho, lo vio entrar y salir de la habitación, se dirigió a el precioso diván y se sentó en el ventanal, miraba el azul oscuro del cielo, respiró del aire nocturno que más allá indicaba que se encontraba el mar, no quería pensar demasiado, no quería llorar más.

...

* * *

Hola a todas y desde ya feliz fin de semana aunque ya les habia comentado en la introduccion este Fic es bastante mas crudo de lo que escribo, si estan preparadas para mas entonces nos leemos pero se tambien que hay corazones sensibles, exactamente por ello me encantan las historias de época, a pesar de todos los tabues fueron tiempos que marcaron a las siguents generaciones y a mi parecer el amor era mas intenso y profundo debido a los conflictos... Saludos a todas..


	4. Mi Lady

Era muy temprano en la mañana, apenas había amanecido, antes de que llegara su ayuda de cámara tenía su propio ritual en soledad, escribía en un diario todas sus tensiones a veces sueños que eran recuerdos que había olvidado, era como si alguna parte de su alma se hablara a sí mismo, lo comenzó desde que aparecieron las alucinaciones como una especie de terapia, no había dormido casi nada durante la noche así que se sentó en su pequeño escritorio de madera en su habitación, con los ojos cerrados respiro profundamente luego miro por la ventana y fue entonces cuando la vió, de gris caminando muy rápido por los jardines, frunció el ceño, su corazón se agitó, sintió miedo, no llevaba esa pequeña maleta consigo pero eso no le reducía el temor de que se marchara, se acercó a la ventana observándola detenerse en un punto y girar hacia el edificio, instintivamente se oculto en el marco pero no la perdió de vista, lo miro todo a su alrededor de punta a punta, después solo siguió el rumbo podía intuir a donde iría. Cuando su comitiva llegó él ya estaba vestido, con un ademan le restó importancia al hecho de las disculpas de su ayuda de cámara por pensar que llego tarde, en los años que pasó en el ejército nadie lo ayudaba a vestirse pero estando allí y siendo un Lord era parte de su vida. Esa mañana más temprano de lo habitual salió con su caballo a galope, no tenia otro pensamiento que asegurarse de que estaba bien, no se acerco lo suficiente para que lo viera pero estaba en el muelle hablaba con unas personas, eran pescadores con sus esposas los conocía a todos, seguramente se enteraron de quien era ya todos debían saberlo, estaría bien le encantaba hablar con la gente y aprender, le gustaba el mar, pensó que tal vez ese tiempo haría que volviera su sonrisa, volvió por donde había llegado y se desvió a su habitual forma de drenar los pensamientos, en cuanto estuviera en casa enviaría a un cochero a buscarla, debía ir a ver a Daisy.

Paso un par de horas conociendo a un grupo de pescadores y sus familias, por ese tiempo se olvido de su corazón roto ellos eran buena gente colaboradora y gentíl, comenzaron a referirse a ella como Lady pero pronto a punta de insistencia la llamaron por su nombre sin dejar de lado el respeto, para ellos era Lady Candy, ninguno menciono el episodio escandaloso que había ocurrido en la abadía y se sintió mejor entre ellos que en aquella enorme edificación de ladrillos grises, él no la quería allí y mucho menos su familia eso lo tuvo claro, madame Elroy se lo había dicho ya hacia mucho cuando la encaró, _"eres una chiquilla insolente e igualada, jamás podrás envolver a William y te prohíbo que vuelvas o realmente conocerás el poder de los Andrew"._ Sintió escalofríos al recordar esas palabras, jamás volvió al castillo de verano aunque no dejó de verlo tenían su lugar secreto, ella y el príncipe… hace mucho tiempo, miro hacia el infinito mar y se dijo en voz alta _"pero él no existe más"._

Entro a la mansión por la cocina el cochero que fue por ella le indicó que eran órdenes de Lord Andrew llevarla de vuelta y Dorothy la acompaño hasta su habitación, había comido con los pescadores entre anécdotas del mar y no quería encontrarse con nadie de esa casa, debía pensar que hacer. Mas tarde entro una mujer vestida de satén muy envuelta en prendas y la miro por todos lados, se presento a ella como Jacky Parkins Modista y Estilista

\- Mi Lady tengo perfectamente claro los colores que la favorecen pero si tiene alguna sugerencia podría agregarlas

\- Yo no se nada de esto discúlpeme, solo no quiero tantas prendas ni volantes algo sencillo si es posible, con lo que pueda caminar y… Respirar

\- ¡Sencillo! _– exclamo con horror_ – pero Mi Lady es usted importante no puede ir con algo…. sencillo ante otras damas, debe resaltar, deje esto en mis manos, en cuanto su cabello… - _alzo una perfecta ceja_

\- Nunca lo he cortado así que… - _cerró los ojos en un suspiro_ – puede hacer lo que desee para que me vea como una dama

La modista extravagante estaba tan emocionada que hablaba sin parar de lo que haría con un lienzo en blanco mientras le colocaba encima una tela tras otra, lo había pensado mucho y él tenia razón, se había casado con todo lo que representaba aunque fuera tan distinto a lo que ella idealizó por años.

Estaba sentada en el salón perfecta como siempre con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, parecía que nada la perturbaba incluso como si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior cuando se suponía que debía casarse pero ni siquiera llego al altar porque su futuro esposo ya estaba casado, le debía una disculpa y hasta mas que eso, se sentó frente a ella buscando las palabras aunque no encontraba ninguna que explicara lo que había sucedido, sin embargo para su sorpresa ella le sonrió ofreciéndole té

\- Me supongo que tienes algún plan para resarcir esta situación cariño

\- ¿Un plan?... lo siento de verdad creí que ella había muerto y nunca le dije nada a nadie…. Asumo toda la culpa de lo que sucedió ayer, no sabes como lamento que pasaras por algo así

\- Bueno, ya todos confirmamos que no murió, eso habrá sido una tontería que comenten los soldados cuando piensan que no podrán volver a casa, sabes que puedes anularlo, no veo ningún problema _– acarició su mejilla_ – no tengo nada que disculparte

\- No… Daisy – _se levanto de su lado y con preocupación trato de la mejor manera explicarle_ – no es así, yo la hice mi esposa por que así lo quise, no fue una locura y no anularé mi matrimonio

\- ¡Que estas diciendo! – _exclamó confundida_ – entiendo que tengas honor de caballero pero quizá solo con dinero ella pueda volver de donde salió, establecer una cuota mensual para su subsistencia y manutención con tal de que permanezca lejos y aislada

\- Daisy es mi esposa y lo será hasta la muerte – _declaró con el ceño fruncido_

 _\- Con esa afirmación sintió como la sangre empezaba a hervirle pero debía mantener como siempre las apariencias_ – Creo que necesitas tiempo para todo esto, fue muy impactante para todos

\- Todos necesitamos tiempo para asimilarlo – _suspiró_ – siempre serás bienvenida en casa, te queremos mucho y aunque no llegaras a ser mi esposa siempre fuiste parte de la familia

Observo como ella se levanto de su asiento y caminó pasando por su lado sin mirarlo, sin girarse a verlo mencionó

\- Si tu padre viviera lo hubieses matado de un disgusto, le diste demasiados antes y ahora siguen apareciendo las consecuencias de la rebeldía insana de la que él hablaba, siquiera hubieses cumplido con su último deseo

Se sintió tan culpable que no pudo moverse del sitio, su padre había muerto y ni siquiera pudo verlo una última vez, se fue pensando que él nunca llegaría a ser un buen ocupante del lugar que dejaba, partió decepcionado de su único hijo. El Barón Mayer se tomo un buen tiempo para recibirlo, cabia la posibilidad de que no lo hicieta y cuando al fin decidió irse lo enfrentó, era un caballero respetable, con su bastón en mano se sentó en el elegante sofá y lo miro cual acusado, sin ninguna palabra esperó a que el hablara y sabia muy bien lo que quería escuchar pero no podía darle gusto, así que le relato lo mismo que había dicho a su familia y al final solo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

\- Mi nieta es la mas perjudicada en todo este asunto, quedó en ridículo, es un hecho desafortunado del cual William tienes que hacerte cargo, si no piensas anular tu matrimonio entonces no hay nada que hacer con relación a Daisy, es ella la que decidirá como proceder las relaciones con los Andrew, por mi parte no quiero volver a saber siquiera que existen, ni quiero que vuelvas a esta la casa de mi nieta

Entendió perfectamente su molestia y exigencia, acataría por supuesto las normas y se concentraría en resolver su matrimonio. Necesitaba recuperar a su esposa

La puerta de la habitación sonó pero ella estaba sentada en el diván absorta en la hermosa vista que ofrecía el ventanal, aún así escucho y sin voltear le dio paso a la que debería ser Dorothy

\- No tengo hambre Dorothy gracias

\- Deberías comer algo

 _\- Su voz hizo que cerrara los ojos por un momento, cuánto había soñado con esa voz_ – disculpe Lord Andrew pero no tengo apetito – _lo sintió cerca pero no quería mirarlo, trataba de aceptar quién era ahora sin sentir nostalgia_

\- Candy yo… no quiero que pienses que eres una prisionera, aún no sé qué habrás pasado todo este tiempo pero esta es tu casa también – se aclaró la garganta – _vamos a tomar el té quiero que conozcas a la familia_

 _\- Se puso de pie y giro para mirarlo estirándose la larga falda gris de lana_ – como guste

 _\- Le dolía su trato, sus ojos no lo miraban igual y había sido culpa suya, tenía ganas de abrazarla, quería hacerlo, decirle que lo sentía tanto, que había fallado en protegerla pero su intención murió cuando ella le pasó por un lado hasta la puerta y espero a que la acompañara_ – No quiero forzarte a nada

\- Usted ha sido el único que nunca me ha forzado a nada, todo lo que he hecho ha sido mi voluntad y no me siento prisionera

En el pasillo tomó su mano y la entrelazo en su brazo, la sostuvo por un momento mientras caminaban y pensaba sobre por que era tan difícil la comunicación normal entre ellos si siempre fueron tan unidos, siempre fue sencillo hablar y reír, porque nunca se ocultaron nada y en ese momento tantas palabras no dichas los separaban. Llegaron a el salón que hizo silencio en cuanto ellos cruzaron las hermosas puertas dobles, era un sitio de lo más elegante con candelabros dorados y flores por todos los rincones, una enorme chimenea de mármol adornaba un rincón, estaba apagada por la temperatura de aquella época del año pero encendida debía ser preciosa, había muebles floreados dignos de la nobleza con bordes dorados y molduras combinadas, las personas frente a ella la miraban estupefactos pues era la única fuera de contexto, respiro lenta y profundamente caminando a su lado hacia la única persona que conocía.

\- Tía ella es Candice, mi esposa _– el rostro de su tía se contorsiono en disgusto pero la miro apenas, solo inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia ella sin palabra alguna, continuó con la presentación sin detenerse pero esta vez era a su esposa a quien se dirigía_ – te presento a Sara viuda de Legan, es la hijastra de mi tía Elroy y a sus hijos Elisa y Neil

 _\- Había aprendido con los Dustin a saludar a las personas de la nobleza como iguales, aunque estuviese temblando por dentro hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos_ – es un gusto conocerlos

Observó como la mujer de mediana edad componía una mueca devolviéndole forzosamente el saludo, su hija una muchacha bonita y pelirroja se abanica insistentemente mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con desprecio simulado entre elegancia, el mismo que sintió de su madre y de la tía Elroy, en cambio el joven de ojos y cabello castaño la miro con una sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa cordial, conocía muy bien ese tipo de gestos, era lascivia retorcida.

\- ¡Vaya! Es por fin un honor conocerla – _el caballero con una gran sonrisa se acercó a ella y la abrazo, luego le tomó la mano y dio un beso como si la conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo, era guapo, moreno y de ojos alegres_ – bienvenida a casa mi Lady, Soy Allistear pero puede llamarme Stear, está más acorde a mi espíritu

 _\- Le devolvió una sincera y enorme sonrisa_ – gracias Stear, yo soy Candy y puedes llamarme así me siento más cómoda – _a su lado otro caballero elegante, rubio y apuesto lo apartó con cuidado y se colocó frente a ella_

\- Mi Lady – _hizo una inclinación bastante graciosa y a la vez varonil_ – perdone a mi hermano, yo soy Archivald Cornwell, a sus pies

\- Le agradezco mucho Archivald - _le sonrió_

\- Tía por qué no se sientan con nosotros estaba comentando a todos mi próximo proyecto – _mencionó Stear_

\- ¿Tía? – _preguntó con extrañeza_

\- Los hermanos Cornwell son hijos de una sobrina de mi padre y de mi tía Elroy – _explicó Lord Andrew mientras se sentaban alrededor de una mesita en donde la servidumbre inmediatamente sirvió el té_

El caballero alegre hablo por un buen rato y ella se concentró en cada una de sus palabras, lo prefería, sabía que lo hacia para aligerar el ambiente y hacerle tanto a ella como a su tío la estancia más llevadera, si giraba hacia los demás solo recibiría desagrado aunque no aparentaban hacerlo lo sentía. La hora del té no le pasó tan lenta con los hermanos Cornwell a su lado, se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y él la acompaño de vuelta a su habitación, entraron juntos.

\- Lamento mucho si te hicieron sentir mal de algún modo, no estás acostumbrada a …

\- Lord Andrew – _lo interrumpió_ – de algún modo todos alguna vez aprendemos y no dejamos de hacerlo hasta el último respiro, sé que no pertenezco a todo esto pero aprenderé

\- No lo dudo pero…. – _se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, la acaricio suavemente_ – si pasa algo, si alguien te hace o dice algo que te incomode o te ofenda prométeme que me lo dirás _\- miro sus ojos preciosos brillar por un instante_

\- Yo no dudo que conoceré el poder de los Andrew y sabré defenderme _\- se apartó y suspiró audiblemente_ – que tenga buena noche Lord Andrew y discúlpeme con su familia el que no cene con ustedes, aún no recupero mi apetito – _hizo la reverencia aprendida con los Dustin y lo observó fruncir el ceño_

\- Ordenaré que te traigan algo de cenar no me gusta nada que dejes de comer, siempre andabas comiéndote alguna fruta _\- apartó la mirada_ \- Qué tengas buena noche Candice

Sin más cruzó el vestidor y pensó por un momento en los últimos dos días de su vida, se sentía abrumado, cansado y quizá asustado, había recuperado a su esposa y la perdia con cada hora que pasaba, era distinta, algo tenía que cambiar, ella estaba haciendo el esfuerzo así que solo le quedaba hacerlo él, conocerla, conquistarla, averiguar qué había sucedido, necesitaba su perdón, necesitaba de vuelta su confianza y su amor.

Al día siguiente la observó nuevamente muy temprano dirigirse a pie por el sendero que daba al muelle, Dorothy le informó que desayunó temprano y salió a caminar, por más que le insistía acompañarla ella agregaba que no era necesario, repitió lo de el día anterior y la observó de lejos cargar alguna cesta con las esposas de los pescadores, en la mansión se comportaba de una forma y con aquella gente era la misma que conoció y a la que extrañaba, regreso a casa a sus labores y la disculpo en el desayuno con la familia.

Esa tarde en su habitación la esperaba Dorothy con la modista, le explicó que debido a la emergencia confeccionó para ella algunos vestidos, a su alrededor solo había cantidades de tela preciosa, camisones, enaguas, cofias y sombreros que jamás imaginó tener, Dorothy estaba mas emocionada que ella misma mientras se probaba uno tras otro. Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad hasta que por fin Jacky salió de su habitación, se miraba en el espejo y veía a alguien muy diferente, su cabello en un moño elaborado con rizos cayéndole en sus mejillas, lo había cortado bastante y le colocó un maquillaje sencillo, tenía zarcillos y prendas colgando del cuello, también zapatos de seda con tacón alto, su vestido era para cenar con los Andrew, seda de dolor lila, a ella le parecía de princesa pero Dorothy dijo que era el indicado para cenar, le confió que habría un invitado importante esa noche.

Como un caballero en lugar de cruzar el vestidor tocó la puerta de su habitación a la hora de la cena, se había perdido el té por la visita de la modista, se sentía como un pretendiente nervioso, ella al fin abrió la puerta y sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta estaba hermosa, parecía como si fuese la primera vez que la viera, su cabello, los guantes de seda, lo ajustado de su vestido la hacia lucir tan femenina y sensual que su boca terminó por secarse

\- ¿No cree que es demasiado? – _preguntó con inocencia_

\- Eres perfecta – _su boca estaba pintada de rosa y sus ojos resaltaban a un más, no podía dejar de mirarla_

\- ¿Entonces… Nos vamos? Dorothy me dijo que habría alguien importante, espero no avergonzarle

 _\- Reaccionó ante esas palabras_ – el Conde de Dartmouth, Harrington es amigo de la familia tememos negocios en común, en realidad era con mi padre con quien los comenzó y de ninguna manera me avergüenzas Candy, nunca lo harías

 _\- Lo tomo del brazo y lo miro en medio de un suspiro de alivio_ \- Pues vamos entonces

Cuando entraron en el comedor se dio cuenta lo arreglados que iban todos para una simple cena, los caballeros se levantaron de sus asientos y en general la miraban sonrientes a excepción de las damas que a pesar de que vestía con elegancia seguían mirándola como si llevara harapos, la llevó hasta el extremo de la enorme mesa cuadrada y le presento a el caballero, su cabello tenía algunas canas era de un color castaño claro, a pesar de ser mayor era bastante apuesto, sus ojos eran verdes aceitunados y la miraban insistentes, la tomo de la mano y la beso con una inclinación

\- Mi Lady… - _miro su rostro entero y sonrío_ – soy Harrington para los Andrew y por consiguiente para usted si no le molesta

\- No me molesta en absoluto mi nombre es Candice _– hizo una reverencia y todos procedieron a tomar asiento el hombre no se refirió a él mismo como un Conde, cosa que le pareció extraña, por lo general a todos ellos les gustaba mencionar su rango noble_

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad entre conversaciones banales, ella guardo silencio y nadie se dirigió a su persona, hablaban de fiestas y gente que no conocía seguramente gran parte para evitar la incomodidad de que hablara y cometiera algún error de etiqueta, el Conde a pesar de ser el invitado especial era bastante sencillo, hablaba con madame Elroy pero no dejaba de mirarla de vez en cuando, la hacia sentirse incomoda y más porque Eliza se daba cuenta, fruncía el ceño y la miraba con reprobación, al fin cuando terminó la cena decidieron pasar a el salón y allí pudo moverse hasta los hermanos Cornwell quería saludarlos además se sentía más cómoda entre ellos

\- ¡Mi Lady! – _exclamó Stear con asombro_ \- está usted simplemente hermosa esta noche

\- Eso es innegable, alegra la vista con colores, con su vestido gris me recordaba a un gatito persa que tenía de niño, sus ojos eran igual a los suyos

 _\- Sonrió a ambos_ – gracias nunca me había vestido de princesa, me siento algo extraña pero me acostumbrare, me gustaría mucho que me recuerde como a su gatito Archie, y no como la usurpadora que de pronto me siento

\- No estás usurpando a nadie, eres la esposa de mi tío desde hace mucho fue solo un episodio desafortunado pero evidentemente ya todo está en su lugar – _acotó Stear con familiaridad_

\- El Conde no deja de admirarla gatita – _susurro Archie con la mirada hacia él_

 _\- Giro y se encontró con sus ojos clavados en ella, pero varios ojos estaban observándola_ – creo que no es admiración Archie

La velada transcurrió tranquila con los simpáticos hermanos, le contaron de sus proyectos recientes y los planes para algunos futuros, eran ingeniosos, inteligentes y sobre todo claramente extrovertidos, conoció a muchos soldados como ellos en Francia.

 _\- Llegó a su lado y le sonrió por primera vez desde que estuviera allí_ – Candy vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín, ¿me acompañas?

\- Si, con mucho gusto Lord Andrew – _a su alrededor varios alzaron las cejas por cómo se dirigió ella al que era su esposo_

En el silencioso paseo por el enorme jardín iluminado ellos abrían la marcha, detrás iban los demás, giro para verlos por el rabillo del ojo y no muy lejos la Tía Elroy caminaba junto al Conde y por último los 4 jóvenes conversaban, Eliza estaba sujeta Archie, ya podría imaginarse cuál era el tema de conversación cuando todos la miraban fijamente y esa chica era la única que no le sonreía

\- No me gusta que me llames Lord Andrew – _miraba al frente bastante serio_ – sé que dije cosas…. Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos Candy

\- ¿Como quiere que le llame entonces? ¿William? Me dijo alguna vez que ese nombre le quedaba mejor a su padre

\- Albert, como siempre

\- Está bien Albert

 _\- Acaricio su mano sobre su brazo_ – ¿te he dicho que estás preciosa?

\- No, muchas gracias…supongo que ahora tendré que vestirme así, no se preocupe voy a acostumbrarme – _entonces hizo algo que no se esperaba, llevo su mano hasta sus labios y la besó para después entrelazarla con la suya_

\- Voy a ganarme de nuevo tu confianza, quisiera que dejaras de una vez de tratarme así, ¿que debo hacer para que sea como antes? – _se detuvo y la miro a los ojos_

\- ¿Y yo tengo tu confianza? ¿Confías en mí Albert? – _tardo lo suficiente en responder tanto que su tía y el conde llegaron a ellos_

\- Lord Andrew, si me permite el atrevimiento de caminar junto a su esposa estaría gratamente honrado

 _\- Parpadeo un par de veces mirándola_ – si Harry, si a ella no le molesta

El intercambio se dio sin respuestas, Candy cedió y se colocó junto al Conde y a él no le quedo más remedio que avanzar con su tía enganchada del brazo, él tomo su mano y la miro con aquella intensidad incomoda

\- Espero que no le incomode Candice, disculpe mi atrevimiento sus padres…

\- Murieron – _contestó inmediatamente_ – mi hermano y mi padre en la guerra y mi Madre años antes de una enfermedad

\- Lo lamento mucho, ¿es decir que vivió con algún pariente? Tíos, abuelos, primos

\- No, en la India está una tía pero no podía trasladarme hasta allá, preferí quedarme en el frente con la familia que me quedaba hasta que…

\- Entiendo… ¿Estuvo sola luego de eso? William me contó que se casaron durante la guerra pero después la creyó muerta en combate con los franceses

\- Pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida Conde, pero no he considerado nunca que estuve sola, siempre hubo alguien, Ángeles a mi lado

\- No debe ser fácil para una mujer vivir entre soldados y la muerte, yo estuve hace más de veinte años en un batallón de infantería, y para entonces no se permitía que una dama estuviese allí y menos una tan hermosa como usted mi Lady _– la miro con una sonrisa ladina_

Había algo extraño en ese hombre, la noche se hacía larga mientras pensaba en la extraña forma de desperdiciar el tiempo que tenía la gente de dinero, podían hacer tantas cosas divertidas o de provecho más sin embargo se dedicaban a mirarse las caras mientras hablaban de otras personas, a pesar de ser una mansión enorme había demasiada gente en aquella casa, no parecía una familia si no más bien un hotel, ella sí que tuvo una familia, pobre en una casita más pequeña que su habitación en aquel lugar pero con cariño, hasta los Dustin eran más parecidos a una familia que ellos. Al terminar la velada la acompañó como la noche anterior hasta su habitación, en la puerta lo observó mirar hacia la esquina del pasillo en donde aguardaban su ayuda de cámara y Dorothy, parecía incomodo, la miro a los ojos y abrió la puerta, entraron juntos, el par de empleados sonrieron complacidos y se retiraron a otras labores.

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo? – _preguntó al verlo dudar de lo que sea que quería decirle_

\- No confías en mí o me contarías que sucedió contigo, ¿que pasó Candy..? ¿Por que no me buscaste?

 _\- Desvío la mirada_ – me ha costado mucho superarlo, solo tenme paciencia yo sé que debo… son tantas cosas que… – _camino hacia el tocador personal y prácticamente se dejó caer un poco abatida_ – no quiero pensar en eso ahora, trato de…ser… - _se miro al espejo y no se reconoció_ – …ser una dama – _comenzó a quitarse los ganchillos de su rebelde cabello incrustados para sostener el moño_

 _\- Se acercó a su espalda deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos, lo miro a travez del espejo y comenzó a quitárselos uno a uno_ – yo no te pedí que fueras una dama, pequeña lo único que quiero es que me permitas volver a ti, un poco a lo que éramos

 _\- Cerró los ojos, su voz dulce y sus manos en su cabello la hacían sentir tanta paz que le recordaba a él príncipe, acariciaba su cabello mientras se le escapaba un suspiro, sintió su mano tibia en su hombro y la tomo volviendo a mirarlo_ – solo Dios sabe lo que siempre te he extrañado príncipe – _puso los ojos en blanco_ – lo siento, Albert tratare de…

\- Fue una tontería lo que te dije, es que.. cuando creí que habías muerto…mis planes eran enviarte a casa en cuanto llegaran los aliados… - _se separó de ella caminando hacia otro punto sin mirarla, su mente se lleno de recuerdos amargos y culpas_

 _\- Dudó mucho pero lo siguió y lo abrazo por la cintura pegando su mejilla a su espalda_ – Dios nos ha dado una oportunidad que no tuvieron muchos Albert, no podemos olvidarlo pero si crear nuevos recuerdos, tratar de superarlo

 _\- Se giró y al fin la abrazo como habría querido desde que la volvió a ver, refugiándola en sus brazos, protegiéndola, sintiéndola cerca_ – ¿te gustaría ir conmigo mañana a caballo? Sé que sales muy temprano sola hasta el muelle, es bastante lejos…

 _\- No quería soltarlo ni que la soltara siquiera_ \- ¿como sabes eso?

\- Te miro caminar hasta perderte y paso por el muelle para asegurarme que estás bien _– besó su cabeza_ – no me gusta que estés sola por eso envió a alguien, ¿iras?

 _\- Lo miro a los ojos y al fin sonrió sonrió_ – si iré – _le apartó unos mechones de cabello del rostro y le regalo una de esas bonitas sonrisas que solo podía darle el príncipe_

\- Tú cabello está más corto

\- Lo sé – _sonrió y toco el suyo recordándolo de la que parecía otra vida_ – el tuyo también - _el silencio se hizo entre ambos sin separarse ni un centímetro_

\- Tu doncella no vendrá.. Quieres que yo te ayude con.. El vestido – _dijo evidentemente incomodo_

 _\- Con una risita nerviosa asintió y se giró apartándose el cabello_ – si no te importa los lazos son espantosos

Con delicadeza soltó cada broche, cada lazo que dejó a descubierto su espalda blanca, sin pensar la acaricio despacio y ella se sobresaltó, giro sosteniendo el vestido mirándolo con horror, era una mirada que jamás le había visto como si él fuese a hacerle daño, frunció el ceño

\- ¿por que…?

\- Lo siento mucho no puedo – _sin querer sus ojos se empañaron mientras se trataba de cubrir con desesperación algo que ya estaba cubierto_

Su rostro reflejaba pánico, uno que lo asustaba, tenía miedo de él, otra vez aquella extraña sensación de que su Candy no era aquella muchacha asustada y llorosa, por su mente le pasaban posibilidades que no quería ni imaginar

\- Candy… - _se acercó despacio_ _pero ella se alteraba más, no soportaba verla así_ \- será mejor que me vaya… ¿Mañana te veré temprano en el establo? - _Ella no lo miró ni respondió siquiera y no sabia como reaccionar_ \- … Buenas noches

 _\- Pasó por su lado cruzando el vestidor y el momento se derrumbo, era su culpa_ \- déjame en paz – _susurro a un fantasma –_ Cristina está muerta – se repitió en pensamientos

...

* * *

Saludos a todas ya.. ya se que pasa por su mente jajajaja Glenda no sabes como me hacen reir tus mensajes, seguiremos aquí haciendo congeturas, me preguntaron en un mensaje por sus edades, en la epoca actual el tiene 29 y ella 22, Tranquilas la Guerra esta en su pasado enfrentaran otra clase de batallas pero personales mas adelante, Abrazos para todas nos estamos leyendo esta misma semana.


	5. Heridas

Era temprano, estaba fuera del establo y caminaba sujetando las riendas del caballo, miró al cielo que generalmente era plomizo un tanto mas oscuro, quizá llovería a media mañana le daba tiempo de ir y volver, acarició a su pura sangre marrón entonces escucho su voz detrás con unos enérgicos buenos días diciendo que sentía la tardanza, al girar quedo totalmente prendado a ella, tenia una trenza en el pelo que caía desde un lazo debajo de un pequeño sombrero, su doncella debió de hacérselo, llevaba un vestido amarillo bastante mas sencillo que los comunes, debió de haberle pedido a la modista que lo hiciera especialmente para ella, sabia que odiaba los vestidos delicados con volantes tanto como los guantes y sombreros de alas anchas, este era de manga corta se cruzaba debajo de su pecho hasta hacer un lazo en la espalda y caía libre hasta sus tobillos, sus zapatillas eran bajas y cómodas pero se veía elegante, era la combinación mas exacta que encontró entre lo que era y lo que debía ser, se movió hacia él y sonrió al caballo

\- ¿como se llama? - _Pregunto acariciando su hocico_

\- No.. no tiene nombre – _aun la miraba embelesado_

\- Deberías ponerle alguno, ¿recuerdas como nombraste a aquella mofeta en el bosque?

 _\- Sonrió_ – la recuerdo bien, tan bonita y pequeña que me la habría llevado a casa si no fuera por qué mi tía la hubiese hecho desaparecer, tal vez le coloque un nombre imponente, como Caesar… ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Te gusta a ti Caesar? _– preguntó al animal y este solo pateo el suelo ansioso por galopar_ – ¡supongo que te va! – _lo miro con una sonrisa, a su alrededor no habían más caballos_ \- ¿Iremos juntos?

\- Pensé que no vendrías, pero podemos ir a los establos y buscar un caballo para ti.. o ir juntos

 _\- Miró al cielo y luego al hermoso caballo_ – si no te molesta llevarme no creo que debamos perder el tiempo – _Dorothy llego caminando muy rápido hasta ellos con una cesta_

\- Mi Lady no olvide comer bien – _le sonrieron con agradecimiento y rápidamente se despidió de ambos con una inclinación volviendo a la mansión_

La Ayudo a subir y montó detrás de ella, con delicadeza tomo las riendas cuidándose de no tocarla demasiado, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien pensando en las posibilidades del por que lo había rechazado de esa forma, en lo que le habría pasado estando lejos y sola, para su sorpresa ella se apoyo de su pecho, iba al paso, no quería ir rápido como siempre lo hacia para disfrutar de el momento a su lado, estaba hablándole como siempre lo hizo admirando los arboles y los caminos boscosos, recordándole que le encantaba estar al aire libre, miró algunos pájaros en el cielo con un ruido cantarín y suspiro, instintivamente sonrió, se acerco a su mejilla dejando un tierno beso mientras le decía al oído que le gustaba su vestido, la escucho reírse como hacía mucho tiempo y su corazón se llenó de esperanza, azuzó un poco al caballo impaciente por correr como siempre lo hacía por un instante el viento se encargo de llevarse de momento las dudas

\- ¡Espera! – _gritó de pronto_ – ¡mira ese lugar es precioso!

\- Giró el caballo y se dirigió a un pequeño bosque en donde se escuchaba el rumor del río que afluía desde las montañas hasta el mar, bajó del caballo ayudándola enseguida fue hasta el poso que se asomaba desde la cima, le sonrió y miro alrededor

\- ¿sabes a que me recuerda?

 _\- Amarró el ejemplar a un árbol y la acompañó_ – A Dorset…. Se parece mucho, siempre vengo aquí

\- Es.. muy parecido a nuestro lugar secreto junto al lago – _rió al recordar_ – casi te lanzas al agua aquel día que creíste que me ahogaba, soy una nadadora experta y te engañe

\- Me preocupaba por ti Candy el agua estaba fría y tú pequeña podrías enfermarte

 _\- Su sonrisa se desvaneció, lo miro frunciendo el ceño y comenzó a desatarse el lazo a su espalda_ – ¿¡ah si!? Pues ya no soy pequeña y apuesto que esa agua está helada, dejarás que me enferme – _el vestido cayó a sus pies quedando solo con una fina tela de su enagua se quitó el sombrero con el lazo, las zapatillas y las medias_

\- Candy esa agua es más fría que en Dorset no… - _no termino de hablar cuando se lanzó de lleno bajando hasta el pozo_

Sin pensarlo se sumergió, esperó pocos segundos pero ella no salía, era más difícil para él quitarse toda esa ropa, las botas, la chaqueta, en fin todas esas prendas a las que ella llamó una vez forro de ricos, la vio asomarse más allá y saludarlo, no estaba pensando claramente cuando fue tras ella casi vestido, se introdujo completamente en el agua y evidentemente estaba fría, de hecho templada, titirito y la busco alrededor, no aparecía, el frío del agua no lo dejaba ni moverse, entonces apareció detrás tratando de asustarlo y riendo a viva voz como una niña

\- ¿Te asuste alteza?

\- No.. No puedo creer que te metieras a esta agua tan..

\- ¿Fría? Tú estás aquí conmigo temiendo que me ahogue porque aun sigo siendo tu pequeña – _suspiró con una sonrisa_ \- las noches en Francia eran más heladas y no te quejabas tanto – _sé acero y acaricio su rostro húmedo_ – Albert no soy más una niña y no puedes protegerme de todo

 _\- La abrazo por la cintura en un movimiento rápido acercándola a su cuerpo_ – estás un poco loca, pero me agradas – _sonrío con un tinte bromista_

 _\- Se soltó de su abrazo y comenzó a jugar arrojándole toda el agua que podía entre risas_ – ¿crees que está fría? Puede que necesite un poco más para cerciorarte

Comenzaron jugar y reír lo que les pareció por un momento regresar a otros tiempos más felices cuando eran más amigos, su risa contagiosa y alegre hacía que olvidara el frío y la distancia que habían creado, la atrapó entre sus brazos mirándola a los ojos, tenía razón no era más una niña sino una mujer, su mujer, estaban tan ensimismados en su mundo que no se percataron de que alguien los veía desde las sombras, con un sentimiento maligno, giro su caballo al ver lo suficiente y se alejó a galope.

 _\- Tenerla así tan cerca era inevitable no adorarla, ella le sonreía mientras que atrapaba su mirada como buscando alguna respuesta pero el solo estaba lleno de preguntas_ \- Quiero mostrarte un lugar ¿me acompañas?

Asintió y al salir del agua sintieron el frío que calaba hasta los huesos, el camisón se le pegaba al cuerpo de la forma más sensual que podía, le colocó su chaqueta encima y montaron ambos a horcajadas muy juntos para darse calor entre la ropa húmeda, no cabalgaron mucho hasta que subió por una colina y logró divisar la pequeña cabaña en la cima.

Entraron descalzos temblando del frío, la casita le pareció tibia a comparación del viento helado, él encendió la hoguera y la envío por toallas y sabanas, debían quitarse la ropa, eso la asustaba un poco así que fue hasta la única habitación era pequeña pero pintoresca, se quitó toda la ropa mojada y se arrebujo en una toalla colocandose encima un edredón, le llevó a él en seguida unas cuantas pero se detuvo al verlo agachado sobre la chimenea solo llevaba el húmedo pantalón de montar beige claro, en su espalda se evidenciaban algunas marcas de la guerra unas que conocía bien otras totalmeten nuevas, para ser honesta quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, pero sólo consintió sonreir con aquella imagen y suspiró en silencio

\- Debes quitarte eso también – _le extendió una toalla_

\- Ya veo que te pusiste cómoda _– le miró sonrojarse y mirar tímidamente hacia el fuego_ – lo haré en la habitación, deja la ropa en la baranda cerca del fuego para que se seque y siéntate cerca, no quiero que te resfríes comeremos algo de lo qué Dorothy nos empaco

 _\- Sin que la viera puso los ojos en blanco_ – no quiero que te resfríes… _\- repitió en una mueca infantil murmurando y luego estornudó_

Cuando regresó se sentaron bastante cerca compartiando el edredon miraban el fuego mientras recuperaban la temperatura de sus cuerpos, afuera la llovizna comenzaba a caer

\- Me gusta este lugar, la vista es algo fabuloso, desde la habitación aún más, se puede ver la mitad de bosque y el mar, podría mirarlo todo el día sin cansarme

\- Esta cabaña la construyó mi abuelo, solía venir a aquí a meditar, cuando murió mi padre la dejó abandonada y yo la restaure, antes solía alejarme y dormir aquí solo para desafiar a mi padre, ahora hay noches en que no puedo dormir en la mansión y vengo aquí – _su mirada se tornó triste_

\- Eres el hombre más increíble que conozco Albert, todos tenemos fallas pero debes dejar de culparte por creer que no eres lo que los demás esperan, no eres como tu padre, eres tú mismo eso debe ser suficiente para ti, tu familia te quiere y yo.. Yo te adoro

 _\- La miró y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvanecía con las dudas, frunció el ceño_ – ¿como sobreviviste a esa herida?

 _\- Se descubrió el hombro derecho hasta más arriba de su pecho_ – desperté tres semanas después en una clínica improvisada Belga, si sabes que luego de ese desastre los aliados llegaron y acorralaron a los franceses pero poco había por hacer, nos habían masacrado en mayoría

 _\- La herida era como el impacto de una roca en un vidrio del tamaño de la punta de su dedo, titubeo para acercar su mano pero ella la sostuvo y la llevó hasta su pecho_ – me llevaron a un hospital militar en donde estuve en recuperación por dos meses, mis heridas eran profundas, la de la pierna no me dejaba caminar y la de la cabeza – _se tocó la cicatriz_ – no me dejaba dormir, aún me da problemas

\- El doctor no se explicaba cómo sobreviví, ni sabían quién era, solo que era enfermera por el delantal, los papeles de nuestro matrimonio se empaparon de sangre y se hicieron inservibles – _se hizo un breve silencio impregnado de tristeza,_ _sus ojos se empañaron_ – ese francés te estaba matando Albert, íbamos a el refugio pero yo no podía seguir sin ti, eras lo único que tenía, me rehusaba a perderte, por eso fui a buscarte y…

\- El iba a dispararme a mi y tú recibiste esa bala – _las emociones y el tormento acudieron a su mirada_ – estabas llena de sangre creí que moriste en mis brazos

 _\- Con lágrimas en los inundando sus ojos toco la cicatriz que asomaba desde su frente_ – supongo que morimos de cierta forma ese día príncipe, pero aquí estamos de nuevo

Acaricio su rostro y limpio una lagrima, fue entonces que su corazón gritó más alto y como si volviera de algún sitio oscuro su mundo se llenó de sentido, besó sus labios, ella respondió a sus besos dulce como lo recordaba, su mano bajo por su hombro y la sabana que la envolvía cedió, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla, adorarla, su mano se introdujo entre la toalla que lo cubría y cuando tocó su piel, las emociones se intensificaron, aquel beso se volvió más necesario y en un movimiento pausado estaba debajo de él, lo acariciaba de esa manera tan suya que le hizo pensar en estar soñando, dejó su boca para besar su cuello, tal vez estaba soñando pero sus manos decián que era real bajando por su cintura, su piel era tan suave y tierna que hacía que la deseara aún más, fue cuando despertó de su sueño, con una fuerza extraña sujeto su mano y sintió su cuerpo tenso, estaba temblando con los ojos cerrados fuertemente

\- No por favor, no me toques

Abrió los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de pánico y parecía no reconocerlo, la libero inmediatamente, ella se arrebujo en las toallas poniéndose de pie aislándose a un rincón, de un momento a otro todo cambió estaba asustada y él tenía la certeza del por qué de su reacción, se puso de pie envolviéndose y poco a poco se acercó a ella, no lo miraba, no sabía que sentie especificamente en ese momento pero el simple hecho de que alguien le hubiese hecho daño lo llenaba de rabia e impotencia

\- ¿Quien fue? ¿Quien te hizo daño Candy?

\- Albert por favor… - _lloraba y suplicaba sin mirarlo_ – perdóname

\- ¿Por que tengo que perdonarte? – _alzo su rostro con delicadeza para que lo mirara_ – pequeña dime, por lo que más quieras – _le hablo con dulzura y sus ojos se empañaron_

\- Cristina fue… y Él era… Tengo miedo Albert… No puedo – _estalló en llanto_

 _\- La abrazo muy fuerte y dejó que llorara un buen rato en su pecho mientras él tenía que contener las emociones, de todas ellas siempre elegía la culpa_ – tranquila, estoy aquí contigo y no permitiré que nada malo té pase, nunca más, nadie va a hacerte daño

 _\- Con la voz entrecortada y los ojos rojos se atrevió a mirarlo_ – quizá fue mi culpa… Prefería morir…. Pero no me atreví a… yo soy la única responsable Albert, no soy lo que crees, no soy la misma que conociste, cuando me encontré sola de verdad pensé… que tu estabas muerto, la vida había roto mi corazón en pedazos y él… dividió mi alma, quebrantó mi espíritu

Sus palabras lo dejaron en jaque, confundido e impotente, no quería perturbarla más con preguntas, el día se había vuelto más oscuro llovía con fuerza, la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación recostándola en la cama, se hizo un ovillo y la abrazó de forma protectora, le susurró que era su Candy siempre lo sería y no debía temer más la escucho sollozar hasta quedarse dormida, él tampoco se sentía el mismo que ella conoció, acarició sus manos, enterró su cara en su cuello y dejo besos pequeños aferrandose a ella, a su presencia a su lado, eso le era suficiente para liberar su mente, no quería pensar en el pasado o el futuro, solo tenerla allí, consolarla y consolarse, quería borrar de cierta forma cualquier herida que descubrieran en el camino y sanar juntos con el tiempo, nunca pensó que volvería a tenerla así entre sus brazos, rota por dentro como jámas imaginó pero viva.

Se removió al abrir los ojos sintiéndose como si hubiese dormido por días, la claridad le dió de lleno y parpadeo varias veces, a través del enorme ventanal observó que ya no llovía, aunque el cielo seguía siendo gris él estaba abrazándola, suspiro y poco a poco giró para verlo, se veía tan sereno dormido que no quiso despertarlo, no supo por cuánto tiempo solo se quedó allí frente a él mirándolo dormir, acaricio su rostro y su mirada apareció con un azul tan precioso como si de pronto el cielo se hubiese despejado, le sonrió con ternura apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente

\- Hola

\- Hola.. – _la miro por unos segundos_ \- ¿Que hora es? – _se incorporó_ – debo… - _no pudo seguir el dolor en la cabeza lo atravesó tan fuerte que hizo que se doblará_

 _\- Se preocupó en seguida colocando su mano en su hombro_ – ¿estas bien? Te levantaste muy rápido, ¿te ha visto un médico?

\- Si, estoy… Ya se me pasara, parece que sufriré esto de por vida – _hizo una mueca_

\- Si quieres puedo intentar un masaje para la migraña que aprendí en la India tal vez…

\- No te preocupes – _dijo sin mirarla_ – estaré bien – _se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar la ropa de ambos_

La distancia volvió, Ahora se sentía peor que antes porque él había descubierto el por qué de su rechazo, no queria rechazarlo peró tenia mucho miedo aun en su corazón, no quería hablar de aquello, ¿como podría contarle sobre Cristina sin sentir el peso deprimente que llevaba su recuerdo?, creyó que lo tenía superado pero estaba equivocada, él dejo que se vistiera a solas y regresaron muy rápido a la mansión, él no dijo palabra alguna sentía que con cada silencio lo perdía aún más; al entrar la familia estaba reunida alrededor de una dama, ambos pararon en seco y todos giraron al verlos

\- Daisy buen día – _se acercó a ella y como un caballero beso su mano, ella sonreía como si nada_

\- Decidí venir a visitarlos, la verdad los extrañaba – _contestó con su perfecta inclinación_ – espero no ser molestia

\- Por supuesto que no – _se giró hacia Candy que seguía de pie en el mismo sitio fue hasta ella y la llevó frente a Daisy_ – te presento a mi esposa

\- Qué gusto… – _dijo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba lo que creía era un descarado vestido simple, traía en su mano el sombrero que debía llevar encima y su cabello estaba vulgarmente suelto y rizado_

 _\- La miro atentamente, era preciosa y refinada, entendía porque Albert quería casarse con ella_ – el gusto es mío señorita

\- Mi Lady…se dice mi Lady a alguien que ostenta un título noble – _le corrigió con lo que parecía amabilidad_ – pero soy una amiga muy allegada a la familia así que puede llamarme Daisy

\- Gracias, no me familiarizo aún con esto de los títulos, discúlpeme Daisy, discúlpenme todos debo cambiarme, la lluvia nos detuvo bastante

\- Daisy eres bienvenida pero a mí también tendrán que disculparme tengo asuntos que atender – _besó su mano en despedida_ – me alegra que vinieras _– le sonrió_

\- A mí también William – _devolvió la sonrisa_

Ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras sin palabras hasta que la sostuvo del brazo y la giró para que lo mirara

\- Candy espero que no te moleste el hecho de que Daisy esté aquí, si es así por favor dímelo, quizá es mejor que…

\- No me molesta, está bien…- _detrás ella estaba La doncella, giro incomoda_ – ¿Dorothy me ayudas a cambiarme por favor?... hasta luego - _le dijo de forma cordial y siguió por el pasillo_

Mientras le cepillaba el cabello y lo peinaba de forma elegante su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, tenía que enfrentar esta nueva vida a la que nadie la esperaba

\- ¿Dorothy conoces a Lady Daisy? Quiero decir… ella iba a ser la señora de esta casa y supongo que la frecuentaba

\- Si, bueno yo llevo solo 7 años al servicio de los Andrew y desde siempre se ha dicho que ella era la prometida del hijo de Lord Andrew, la trataba como una hija, se decía que cuando el joven volviera de la milicia formalizarían su compromiso pero eso no sucedió hasta hace 6 meses atrás, aquí es como uno de los Andrew

\- ¿Como es? Como persona…

\- Es como una princesa de porcelana, perfecta y dada con todos, muy amiga de Lady Eliza, todos parecen quererla mucho

\- Una princesa para un príncipe – _murmuró_

\- Pero no se aflija por eso mi Lady, Lord Andrew no llegó a mirarla como la mira a usted – _se sobresaltó de pronto mirándola a través del espejo_ – disculpe he hablado demás

\- No tengo con quien hablar Dorothy no te preocupes, no pienso en sí él la mira con otros ojos sino con los que lo ve ella, llegué de pronto el día más importante de su vida y ocupe el que era su lugar desde quién sabe cuanto tiempo, y él jamás me habló de ella

 _\- Terminó de arreglar su moño y la dejo lista para reunirse al almuerzo_ – tenga cuidado nunca sabemos con qué intenciones vengan los demás, mi madre siempre dice que los que sonríen mucho a un desconocido a su espalda tienen la daga para enterrarla justo en nuestras heridas.

...

* * *

Si...:( pensarlo es terrible pero asi son los hechos ahora queda sanar...aun falta historia... por cierto debo comentarles que sus imaginaciones son sorprendentes, se nota que llevan el drama a todos los niveles, aplausos por esa creatividad artistica para suponer que poseen jajaja. Saludos a todas


	6. Buenas y Malas Intenciones

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con el sonriente Stear quien la escoltó hasta el salón invitándola a pasearse por su taller cualquier día, jurándole que jamás vería tanta emoción en un solo lugar, la hizo sonreír hasta que las miradas como ya era costumbre se dirigieron a ella los saludo como había aprendido y observó alrededor, las mujeres se abanicaban alegres con sus elegantes trajes en un rincón mientras los caballeros estaban cerca del ventanal con sus aires de aristócrata, logró divisar a Archie con el Conde que la miraba intensamente la verdad prefería estar en cualquier sitio menos allí, al notar su incomodidad Stear se quedó con ella aparte con esa alegre vibra logró distraerla unos minutos y fue entonces que detrás de ella una voz serena la llamó

\- Candice querida, debes venir con nosotras _– la tomo del brazo_ – lo siento Stear pero ella estará en donde debe – _sonrío_

\- Seguramente pero no la acapares Daisy

Se sentó en un círculo de mujeres que en su mayoría era hostil, la única que le sonreía era Daisy no era una sonrisa amplia sólo simple y perfecta, sentía tanta culpa por lo que hizo que no dudó en disculparse

\- Lamento mucho haberme aparecido como lo hice, pero no supe que más hacer, había hecho un largo viaje para llegar y cuando por fin lo hago… _\- tomó su mano_ – lo siento de corazón

 _\- La disculpa la sintió como un cuchillo pero sabía muy bien disimular los sentimientos_ \- no te disculpes querida las cosas pasaron, por cierto imagino que ya te pusiste al frente de la mansión, con la servidumbre, las cuentas, los itinerarios de visitas a nuestros vecinos y proveedores

\- ¿Como? – frunció el ceño

\- ¿¡Ah es que Lord Andrew no te lo comento!? La señora de una casa noble también tiene deberes, debe apoyar a su esposo hasta en el más mínimo detalle, no todo el trabajo lo lleva él – _acotó Eliza con un deje de antipatía_

\- Yo.. No sabía que..

\- Pues no es necesario que lo sepas sino que lo hagas, ¿sabes de cuentas? las compras y la servidumbre deben coordinarse, lo que se va a comer, a quienes se va a recibir, aceptar invitaciones a los distintos eventos de nuestras amistades y programarlas con el trabajo de William – _continuó Sara Legan_

\- Bueno, de cuentas no creo que sepa mucho pero…

\- Niñas apenas sabe hablar, no tiene lo necesario de una dama no sabe ni leer ni escribir, viene de lo más bajo _\- mencionó de forma despectiva_ \- no se como pretenden que se encargue de la mansión y de apoyar a William _– se abanico Elroy mientras miraba a las mujeres a excepción de ella_

\- Pero puede aprender madame, yo misma puedo enseñarle _– defendió Daisy_ – si estás dispuesta querida, es más no se porque William no te ha dicho nada ni te ha presentado a la servidumbre con quien tienes que lidiar, Imagino que Marco se está encargando aún

\- Gracias, si me gustaría aprender y.. ¿quien es Marco? – _preguntó con inocencia ganándose las risitas de todas_

En ese momento el mayordomo entro invitándolos a todos a la mesa, al levantarse Daisy la tomo del brazo y le indicó que aquel hombre era Marco. En el comedor estaba sentada a la derecha de Albert frente a ella Madame Elroy que no le dirigía ni la mirada y a su lado Daisy, a su derecha estaba el Conde, miró su plato con todos aquellos cubiertos de plata y bordes de oro respiró profundamente porque sabía que ese día llegaría, el plato vacío y las miradas de soslayo que esperaban que hiciera una torpeza, a su mente acudieron las funciones de cada uno bajo la voz amable y dulce de la señora Dustin, para desgracia de las malas intenciones ella sabía para qué se utilizaban, en que momento y de qué forma, había estudiado mucho.

La conversación en la mesa se hizo amena gracias a Stear que comentaba acerca de viejos tiempos en donde sus ingeniosos inventos casi funcionaron llevando como siempre cada fracasó al proyecto final exitoso, escuchar la pasión con la que hablaba de ellos le causaba una gran simpatía por el joven aunque a Madame Elroy no le agradaban nada sus peligrosos relatos, el resto parecía no prestarle atención a excepción de su hermano que reía renegando de que alguno funcionara a la primera ni a la décima, solo quincuagésima sería la victoriosa, Albert solo los veía en silencio mientras que Neil Legan le lanzaba miradas de soslayo desde su asiento que no le gustaban en absoluto, para estar acostumbrada a rodearse de extraños se sentía por primera vez ajena, como un adorno en una pared, innecesaria.

\- William recuerdas el paseo que hicimos a los jardines de La duquesa de Rutland, eran bellísimos – _comento con emoción Daisy_

\- Si eran muy bonitos

\- Todos quedaron encantados con ellos y quedamos en hacer uno aquí con una fuente de cisnes hay suficiente espacio, bueno de esas cosas no te encargaras ahora, supongo que Candice coordinara esos trabajos por supuesto combinando los gustos de todos, la direction y localización también son importantes – _la miro sonriente mientras probaba el postre_

\- No se los gustos de todos pero creo que el río y el mar están bastante cerca, no es necesario una fuente cuando tienen la belleza natural a solo pasos, además los jardines son muy bonitos como están, no tengo ni idea de cómo coordinar los trabajos de nadie, sería mejor empezar por el mío

 _\- La risa que los caballeros emitieron de forma unánime fue como si hubiese dicho un chiste gracioso del cual no tuvo el placer de enterarse, Archie se dirigió a ella de forma simpática_ – Mi Lady usted no tiene que trabajar y si no quiere una fuente pues que no se haga, tiene toda la razón el agua dulce y salada esta muy cerca, son decoraciones

\- ¡Ah! Decoraciones… Lo siento de verdad yo… creo que todo esto es fantástico ¿¡que más podría faltarle!? – _señaló a su alrededor_

\- Debe serlo querida – _asintió Daisy_ – eso es por que no has visto otros, pero no te preocupes seguramente William te llevará a la celebración que tiene recientemente Lady Keller

\- ¿El compromiso de su hija menor? – _murmuro Albert con una mueca_ – lo había olvidado por completo

\- ¡Lo ves! No revisas el libro que deje sobre tu escritorio con todos los eventos a los que debes asistir este mes

\- ¡Si, claro! Gracias yo… lo revisare luego

 _\- Eliza y su madre disimularon muy poco una sonrisa de satisfacción, todos parecían notar el aire espeso, cargado, incomodo, Daisy llevaba tiempo haciéndose cargo de los deberes de una esposa_ – Candice, me gustaría saber como hacías en el campamento con tanta gente por atender – _Preguntó Stear tratando de revertir el ambiente_

\- Teníamos que organizarnos muy bien, había poca comida y siempre acampábamos muy juntos para darnos calor, no podíamos encender hogueras casi nunca, así que muchas veces comimos en crudo

\- Pero no era tan malo, cuando pescamos en el río Dalton las truchas estaban tan frescas que no necesitamos el fuego _– Albert la miro con apenas una sonrisa_

\- Eso fue suerte, pero generalmente armábamos una carpa y prendíamos el fuego dentro en la mañana para cocinar lo que se podía, cuando alguien se enfermaba era prioridad y también los heridos junto con las mujeres embarazadas y los bebes - _La miraron con horror_

\- ¿Niños y mujeres embarazadas en un campamento? – _pregunto Archie_

\- No se alarmen las mujeres eran más temporales si se embarazaban las enviaban con los gravemente heridos a casa, en el ínterin podían pasar meses así que algunas daban a luz pero otras se incorporaban en el camino, la mayoría decidía seguir a los soldados otras éramos hermanas, hijas, y esposas que no tenían más remedio que seguirlos

\- Hacían un trabajo admirable y solo eran grupos de unas 20 mujeres atendiendo a mas de 100 soldados por sector, familiares y amigos.

\- Teníamos una misión al igual que ustedes – _lo miro a los ojos con dulzura_

\- Curar nuestras heridas, alimentarnos, simplemente mantenernos con vida mientras no luchábamos - _el resto de la mesa desapareció, solo tenia ojos para ella y su sonrisa junto a su mirada que le recordaban todo lo compartido, otra vida_

\- Habían heridas que no pudimos curar y no hablo de las físicas esas necesitan tiempo – _era una respuesta clara a lo que había sucedido nutre ellos en la mañana_

 _\- El Conde carraspeo en la mesa mientras que todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que de pronto los unía, una historia que tenía muchas páginas, observó como ellos salían de la burbuja con incomodidad_ – ¿Ha pensado en la ayuda benéfica?, quizá eso le resulte mas cómodo que las decoraciones y las fiestas Candice

\- Me gustaría mucho, pero por lo que me han informado hay otras tareas que debo cumplir, será divertido aprenderlas

\- ¡Divertido! _\- exclamó Elroy con espanto_ – no es divertido, para nada me hace gracia que la nueva matriarca de los Andrew no tenga claras sus tareas

\- Tía si Candy no quiere hacerlas, Marco puede encargarse perfectamente bien

\- Eso no lo dudo William pero Daisy fiscalizaba todo con él, a la servidumbre no se le deja el deber de los señores

Se incorporó con molestia de la mesa y el resto de los Caballeros hicieron lo propio, le pidió a uno de los sirvientes ir por el administrador, por Mary y Steven

\- Enseguida señor – _respondió el hombre con la inclinación respectiva_

 _\- Se giró a su derecha apartó la silla y tomó su mano ayudándola a levantarse_ – Puedes hacer lo que gustes Candy, con el tiempo quizá aprendas las distintas labores y decidas ayudar, no lo veas como un trabajo

\- Pero… - _miró a las mujeres en el comedor por unos segundos_ – debo apoyarte con eso y aprender

\- Y lo harás, con el tiempo – _observo llegar a los tres sirvientes alineándose con las manos juntas y la acercó hasta ellos_ – como sabrán me casé hace tiempo con esta dama y necesito que le presten la debida colaboración en todo lo que necesite

Le presento a Marco el mayordomo y administrador de la mansión, Mary el ama de llaves coordinaba toda la servidumbre y a Steven el cocinero, todos eran personas mayores y sabían muy bien el funcionamiento de la mansión estaban desde la época de su padre eran buenas personas, honradas y amables, luego la miró a los ojos con cariño y con paciencia explicó

\- Este lugar es muy grande además de que en nuestra posición es necesario recibir y frecuentar a nuestros iguales, necesito apoyarme en estas personas, tú también puedes hacerlo, hay tareas simples y otras más complejas pero no es una obligación para ti – _acaricio su rostro_ – lo que decidas hacer te apoyare ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, gracias tratare de aprender todo lo que pueda - _beso su mano y se dirigió al resto con una inclinación_ \- Gracias – _dijo a la servidumbre con una inclinación de cabeza y los despidió del comedor, luego giró a su familia con seriedad_ \- espero sigan disfrutando de su día, Harrington necesito hablar contigo por favor _– le dedico una mirada sonriente a su esposa para luego salir del lugar con el Conde_

\- Bueno…. Yo… Sí que tengo trabajo aunque él diga que no lo es – _sonrío_

\- La verdad es que se te hará sencillo comparado con el ajetreo militar ya veras – _le devolvió la sonrisa Stear_

La tía Elroy resopló e invitó a Sara a tomar el fresco, Neil le guiñó un ojo y se disculpó con todos para desaparecer y Daisy se acercó sonriente

\- Bueno querida, no es tan fácil como lo pinta Stear, tengo un té con Lady Amich pero puedo quedarme para instruirte en lo básico

\- Gracias Daisy pero no quiero molestarte en tus… Cosas, empezaré por algo que conozco bien, la cocina – _tomó su mano como agradecimiento -_ espero que podamos ser amigas, no tengo una desde Loren una amistad que me duró hasta los 12 años

Con una inclinación y un hasta luego se despidió de los cuatro que quedaban aún en el gran comedor, en seguida Archie y Stear se dirigieron a el taller despidiéndose galantes de las damas, hasta que no salieron de la mansión Daisy mantuvo su sonrisa complaciente, luego frunció la boca y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Viste? ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo la trata? Como si fuera una niña, ¡Ja! Eliza por favor él no la ama quién sabe porque se casó con ella, estoy convencida de que fue lastima

\- Es una ignorante y simplona Daisy, no tiene nada que hacer a tu lado, el tío William necesita a una mujer y tú estás aquí, solo demuéstrale quién es mejor y la enviará lejos, simplemente se le acabara la tontería, anulara el matrimonio por lo que se no fue gran cosa

\- Tengo la esperanza de que la deje y retomemos nuestros planes, esa no puede ser más importante, le falta clase, preparación, lo que más rabia me da es que yo sí me preparé por años para ocupar un lugar al lado de William y él solo le diga a ella que no es una obligación, ¡Bah!

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá para demostrar la clase tan baja que es, sentirá vergüenza de su origen en lo mas bajo de la plebe, él terminará por repudiarle

\- Debe ser pronto, antes que se le ocurra concebir, si no estaremos pérdidas

\- Yo ya tengo un pequeño plan… - _mencionó con malicia_

Con la ayuda de Dorothy se puso un sencillo vestido azul y fue directamente a la cocina, se sorprendieron mucho al verla allí pero pronto con un delantal más su sencilla y dulce manera de ser se ganó al personal del área, Steven le enseño el funcionamiento en la enorme cocina, las horas en que debían preparar los alimentos y los gustos culinarios de todos, básicamente comían lo mismo cada semana porqué era lo que dictaba la gastronomía en Gran Bretaña se rotaban las comidas según los días y los eventos que se organizaban, el jefe de cocina era muy agradable le mostró el pequeño huerto que parecía ser su orgullo y le permitió preparar un postre, después de todo era Lady Andrew y resulto para él una joven dulce, se dio cuenta que parecía ser más uno de ellos que de la nobleza, aunque no supiera de donde provenía ni en qué circunstancias había llegado a ser la esposa del señor le debía respeto. Pasaron una tarde entre risas y conversaciones que incluían recetas nuevas y planes para ponerlas en práctica, a la hora de la cena tenían un pequeño secreto, el postre nuevo fue todo un éxito _"una delicia"_ mencionó Madame Elroy, elogiaban a el cocinero por tan acertado cambio, ella le guiñó el ojo cómplice y el amable hombre tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, terminó siendo favorito para todos los Martes y Jueves, Albert la miraba fijamente mientras le sonreía como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

Estaba lista para dormir, el día había sido largo y no dudaba que los próximos serían aún más, se estaba tejiendo una trenza cuando lo vio con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de esas del príncipe

\- Un postre de moras y fresas, como el que me regalaste hace años en nuestra última primavera en Dorset, ¿que coincidencia no crees? Pasaste la tarde haciéndolo para todos pero prefieres que nadie sepa que lo hiciste tú

\- No estoy segura de que debo hacer o no, ni como lo vería tu familia, quizá madame Elroy no lo hubiese aprobado

\- Hay ciertas reglas sociales ya las aprenderás además mi tía es exageradamente estricta, lo que quiero es que te sientas bien, en casa puedes hacer lo que gustes ellos tendrán que acostumbrarse a tu presencia y tus gustos también, afuera es el problema – _tuvo la intención de acercarse pero se quedó a distancia_ – haré un pequeño viaje al sur… serán unas semanas espero no tardar, si vas a visitar a los pescadores no lo hagas sola pequeña ve con Dorothy por favor, que el cochero te lleve, puedes disponer de lo que quieras así esté o no

De pronto vio sobre el tocador algo muy familiar, solía ser una cadena y estaba bastante más opaco y maltratado, se acercó poco a poco con la vista fija en aquel objeto y la miró con el ceño fruncido

\- Esto… ¿Que fue lo que…? _– suspiró_ – déjame enviarlo a un joyero para repararlo

\- No me gusta separarme de él es lo único que me queda, ha sufrido mucho, hay… hay gente muy mala Albert – _le dirigió una mirada tímida_

\- Pero ya no están cerca y no dejaré que lo estén, se lo que significa para ti te lo traeré de vuelta como nuevo

 _\- Desvío la mirada y asintió_ – ¿cuando te marchas?

\- Después del evento al que ya me comprometí, el compromiso del los Keller

\- ¿El Conde irá contigo?

\- Se quedara por un tiempo, tenemos algo entre manos y no regresará a casa hasta que lo concretemos, mientras tanto es un invitado

\- ¿Tiene esposa o hijos?

\- No, estuvo casado hace muchos años pero perdió a su esposa al poco tiempo y no rehizo su vida, es lo que sé – _metió el objeto en su bolsita desgastada y lo guardo en su bolsillo_ – ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que….. me parece extraño, hay algo que no termina de gustarme

 _\- Sonrió_ – no lo conoces – _al fin se atrevió a acercarse, lentamente acaricio su cabello y beso su frente_ – ¿estarás bien mientras vuelvo?

\- Estaré aquí hasta que regreses si es lo que te preocupa

 _\- Suspiró_ \- no quisiera dejarte sola…

\- No estoy sola Albert, esta tu familia

\- También es la tuya

\- Mi única familia eres tú

 _\- La miró por unos segundos_ – tengo que hacer este viaje sólo pero cuando regrese planeare uno para los dos en donde estemos solos aquí hay mucha gente

 _\- El acaricio su rostro pero sentía demasiada vergüenza por lo sucedido en la cabaña, sin mirarlo respondió_ – como gustes – _se levantó del tocador alejándose unos pasos su presencia tan cerca la ponía sumamente nerviosa_ – Albert yo no me disculpé por lo de esta mañana sé que me sucedieron cosas que debo superar… que debo decirte, pero es difícil – _se cruzó de brazos abrazándose_

\- No te disculpes por algo que no fue tu culpa, pero si me dijeras lo que pasó tal vez…..

\- No puedo _– le respondió cortante pasándose las manos por el rostro para evitar alterarse por el recuerdo_

\- Está bien pequeña no te lo preguntaré más – _una vez más el muro se cernía sobre ellos_ \- Buenas noches Candy

 _\- Lo vio regresar a su habitación y murmuró_ – buenas noches príncipe

La misma oración que repetía cada noche desde que tuvo su pequeña pintura como regalo de cumpleaños, soñando con el día en que fuera suyo de verdad… aunque.. sólo fueran sueños de niña, se miró al espejo y suspiro audiblemente, ya no era una niña y su principe estaba alli a unos pasos en la otra habitación, se habian casado era suyo pero su mente, su pasado le impedian que fuera de él, cerro los ojos y sintió ganas de correr hacia sus brazos sin importarle nada amarlo hasta que la amara tambien, pero al abrirlos las imágenes del horror vivido durante 8 meses junto a ese hombre…. ¿Como le contaría algo asi?… ¿como le perdonaria algo asi?..

...

* * *

Feliz inicio de Semana nenas... acá les dejo este capítulo y ya... yo tambien estaba pensando en las mil maneras de matar a Daisy jajaja pero es tan simpática y amable... Abrazos a todas esta semana si vamos por mas capítulos que nos informen de todas esas interrogantes sospechozas... besos

PD: aunque no aparezcan sino hasta tarde sus mensajes me llegan a mi correo en seguida... nos leemos


	7. ¿Quien eres?

Los días pasaron y tomó una rutina, principalmente aprender el trabajo que realizaba cada uno. En una tarde con Mary el ama de llaves observó como organizaba a el personal, la limpieza, la recepción de tarjetas de invitación y cartas, las dividía según su importancia y a quien se dirigían, con la amabilidad de una persona de cierta edad le explicaba la forma correcta en que debía funcionar la mansión a cada hora y según el evento, recorrió con ella todos los espacios de lo que confirmo era mas parecido a un enorme hotel, habían muchas habitaciones vacías que debían limpiarse con regularidad por el polvo y salones para cada ocacion, en total eran 5, el que ya conocía del té bastante amplio con muebles de flores rosas y doradas, el salón de música con instrumentos preciosos que estaban de adorno con cortinajes beige y vino tinto, el salón de arte en donde se exhibían pinturas de personas que según explicaba Mary eran famosas y su valor era incalculable, el de fiesta era como estar en un palacio tenía enormes ventalaes de piso a techo y daban a la terraza que conducía al jardín, sus cortinajes eran blancos y dorados, subió a una tarima y se imaginó a los músicos tocar bailando sobre ella como una niña sacándole una sonrisa a Mary, el salón de los retratos le pareció muy interesante. Mary había trabajado como ama de llaves de los Andrew desde que vivía el Abuelo de Albert, le contó como eran con una gran admiración cada uno de los miembros retratados hasta que llego a el actual William que ostentaba el señorío de tierras no sólo en Glasgow sino también en Edimburgo y al norte de Escocia, además de la responsabilidad de liderizar una familia cuyo origen precedía de las tierras bajas, los Andrew estaban diseminados por todo Reino Unido, la miro observar cada detalle de la pintura de su esposo y sonrió con ternura, después de una tarde juntas le tuvo que suplicar que le llamara por su nombre pero solo logro que le dijera Lady Candy. Mas complicado fue el muy correcto y serio Marco, llevaba administrativamente toda la mansion, lo que debía pagar al personal y a los proveedores, tenia cuadernos de cuentas que Albert debía revisar o en su defecto su esposa, el problema era que a ella las cuentas no se le daban bien y cada que le explicaba sobre los cuadernos le parecía aun mas complejo, escuchó cada explicación que le diera pero no entendió ni la mitad del asunto, de pronto pensó en su hermano, a Jimmy si se le daban muy bien los números, tanto que hubiese adorado escuchar como hablaba el señor Marco, la miró sin una palabra con el ceño fruncido y ella se sobresaltó

\- Lo siento tanto señor Marco – _se disculpo con una mueca -_ Se que su trabajo no es enseñarme a sacar cuentas pero lo que me dice es muy confuso para mi, las peras y las manzanas es lo que recuerdo de mi niñez y la cantidad de soldados por la cantidad de vendajes fueron las ultimas cuentas que lleve, no… no se si pueda ayudarle pero si me tiene paciencia quizá poco a poco pueda aprender

 _\- Tenia ganas de sonreírle a la joven tierna que tenia en frente pero era su señora y las reglas que bien había aprendido dictaban que no podía sobrepasar los limites asi que solo le ofreció una inclinación_ – Mi Lady iremos al ritmo que usted desee y no me costara nada enseñarle de estas cuentas

 _\- Soltó el aire audiblemente_ – Marco por favor Mary me llama Lady Candy, no me hace sentir mas cómoda pero algo gano con que mencionen mi nombre, si no le parece me gustaría que me lo dijera, cuando estemos los dos entre estas cuentas puede regañarme, suelo distraerme muy fácil

\- No se preocupe dispondremos de un par de horas a la semana para ponernos al día, no creo que deba regañarle Mi Lady

Una voz conocida aparecio de pronto con una sonrisa cordial, la saludo con dos besos y un abrazo, hacia un par de días que no pasaba. Ignoro por completo a el señor Marco frente a ella como si fuera parte de la decoración, había notado que todos lo hacían, no se daban cuenta de que existían sirvientes hasta que los necesitaban

\- ¡Ah estás en esto!... Marco – _lo miro con altivez_ – ¿los cuadernos están listos?

\- Si mi Lady – _se giró y los tomo con una inclinación se los entrego en sus manos_

\- Muy bien Candice, veremos que falló hay, ¿ya los viste? – _preguntó mientras leia_

\- Si pero….

\- ¡Aja! Un incremento con relación a la semana pasada, hay que hablar con este proveedor Marco, y este ajuste no le va a gustar a William, el acuerdo es por tres meses y apenas van dos, no es necesario pagar más… para el jardinero si, pero no al resto del personal, la fachada es importante

Candy miro a el administrador inexpresivo mientras que ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, había desaparecido y tomaba las riendas como una experta.

\- ¿Lo ves Candice por qué hay que revisar? Luego incrementan donde no se debe, hay pliegos de contratos que deberías le….- _se llevó una mano a los labios_ – lo siento, no sabes leer discúlpame

 _\- Parpadeó sin poder hablar parecía referirse a ella como una persona con alguna enfermedad_ – lo que necesite aprender lo haré Daisy

\- Bueno estoy segura mientras puedo hacer esto por ti, encargarme de las tareas de la mansión

\- No quiero molestarte de verdad, estas son cosas que debo hacer yo aunque sea poco a poco y he tenido excelentes maestros en Steven, Mary y el señor Marco _– le sonrió_ – no necesitas hacerlo por mí – _miró por la ventana hacia afuera y arqueo las cejas_ – lo siento tendrán que disculparme tengo una cita en la cocina – _le devolvió los dos besos a Daisy y salió con un revoloteo de faldas_ – hasta luego Marco

Se quedó por un momento pensando en lo insultante que le había parecido despedirse de esa forma siendo una invitada y más haber generalizado con el empleado, su a buelo le habia pedido una vez mas que fuera con ella a Londres pero se negó en redondo, ahora que el habia vuelto y se quedaba nuevamente sola con su tía haría lo que fuera por recuperar lo que le pertenece, miro al impasible Marco y salió del pequeño despacho administrativo como si nada pero hirviendo de rabia por dentro, eso le pasaba cada que la veía, quería desaparecerla con el tronar de sus dedos.

Asistiría por primera vez a una celebración de la nobleza, Dorothy se esmeró en su arreglo dejándole los rizos preciosos sueltos desde un moño lleno de florecillas blancas, por su mejilla caían unos mechones dorados con gracia, era de esas mujeres que no necesitaba mucho maquillaje para verse hermosa, su rostro de niña la hacía parecer un ángel pero su vestido verde agua con mangas de encaje blanco que cubría sus hombros resaltaba en detalle a la mujer que era, Albert notó cada parte de la dama que tenía en frente, sentía que no podía respirar con normalidad cuando lo miraba como lo estaba haciendo, salió de su estupor cuando ella le pregunto si era tarde, traía en sus manos un joyero que perteneció a su madre, era tan bonito por fuera que por sí solo resaltaba por sus colores perlados, dento había un montón de joyas brillantes, se negó a aceptar algo de semejante valía tanto sentimental como material pero él no escucho ninguno de sus argumentos, lo colocó en el tocador y saco un collar dorado con una piedra en forma de rombo, una esmeralda, la colgó en su cuello desnudo dando un paso atrás para admirarla, le sonrió diciéndole que se veía hermosa, ella apenas le devolvía la sonrisa, en ese momento no podía pensar otra cosa que no fuera la piedra, jamás había llevado algo tan costoso y delicado, solo el guardapelo de plata aún así suspiro dándole las gracias, suponía que ahora debia llevar cosas así para no sentirse menos y representar el abolengo de su esposo.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción recibieron tanto la admiración como las miradas curiosas de los asistentes, eran el escándalo del momento y no pasaron desapercibidos, en un segundo Lady Keller estaba frente a ellos abanicándose con insistencia y contoneándose con una sonrisa enorme.

\- Lord y Lady Andrew sean bienvenidos

\- Lady Keller tengo el honor de presentarle a mi esposa Candice

\- Candice querida qué sorpresa eres mucho más bonita de lo que comentan – _recibió dos besos en cada mejilla_ – no te guardo rencor por no contestar mis invitaciones para el té porque se de buena fuente que no aceptaste ninguna otra

\- ¿Invitaciones de té? – _preguntó con inocencia_

\- Discúlpenos Lady Keller pero hemos estado con otras ocupaciones, quizá mi esposa la reciba cualquier otro día en la semana junto con su hija y su prometido, ¿no es cierto Candy?

\- ¡Si claro! Estaría encantada, cuando gusten - _hizo una breve inclinación_ _mientras se preguntaba sobre el paradero de esas invitaciones, Mary no le había comentado nada de eso_

\- Bueno, como no conoces a todos me honrará presentarte querida, deja que tu hombre se marche a conversar de política nosotras la pasamos mucho mejor, además ya sabes cómo encontrarlo – _dijo con ironía soltando una risita_

Se despidió de Albert con la mirada y acompaño a la regordeta mujer que le presentó a su hija junto a su prometido quienes le sonrieron, cada grupito de mujeres que le presentaba la miraban con descaro de pies a cabeza, algunas con diversión y otras con antipatía pero todas con recelo, alzaban las cejas y se abanicaban mientras veían la Esmeralda en su cuello, su vestido o su cabello, se sentia como un objeto de exhibición para ser juzgado; llegaron a un grupo más grande en donde divisó a Daisy y Eliza, una le sonreía como siempre y la otra la miraba con desprecio, todas las demás expectantes para verla interactuar con Daisy por puro morbo, para su fortuna ella la trato con normalidad y con afecto exagerado, solo dijo pocas palabras en respuesta a la presentación, entre ellas se secreteaban detrás de sus abanicos de encaje hasta que una con su mejor sonrisa falsa se dirigió a Daisy

\- Es increíble que se lleven bien, no lo tomen a mal pero ambas fueron directo al matrimonio con el mismo hombre, solo que tú no llegaste al altar – _miró a Daisy divertida_ \- entonces resulta que un mes después son íntimas. Admirable – _acotó en tono irónico_

El comentario no parecía en nada afectarle a la que muchas llamaban la novia plantada, más bien le resultó un pequeño chiste, era evidente que sabia moverse en ese mundo y también cómo responder a las provocaciones y lo aprovecharía al máximo para su beneficio

\- Mi querida Ruth, a diferencia de Candice yo sabia de ella, William me había contado sobre su valiente decisión en medio del caos, creyo a su esposa fallecida y fue muy triste, quién sabe que habrá pasado para que pudiera venir hasta ahora _– giró hacia Candy con expresión afligida_ – conociéndolo como lo conozco él jamás faltaría a su deber y el mío es aceptar los designios del destino

Sus palabras si le dolieron mucho, el ruido a su alrededor dejó de zumbar y su mente repetia la frase hiriente _"jamás faltaría a su deber",_ una de las damas la tomo del brazo emocionada y preguntó en donde se habían casado, las preguntas siguieron una tras otra por parte de otras damas, ¿quieres eran sus padres?, ¿como se conocieron? ¿por que tardó tanto tiempo en volver o siquiera decir que estaba viva?, ¿como era posible que la creyera muerta?, no podía responder alguna se sentía abrumada, se sentía ahogada, una voz masculina tras ella interrumpió el jaleo

\- Mis distinguidas damas – _hizo una inclinación formal ante ellas_ – si me disculpan les robare a Lady Andrew un rato, hablábamos el otro día que no había probado aperitivos con camarones y me complacería hacer que probara algunos de la mesa de postres

 _\- Vió la propuesta como una oportunidad y sin pensar acepto_ – con mucho gusto Conde – _se engancho a su brazo y se apartaron a paso lento del grupo con una breve disculpa_

\- Disculpara la pequeña mentira mi Lady pero se veía bastante incómoda entre esas damas

\- Gracias – _caminaron hacia la mesa y puso un postre en sus manos que estaba realmente delicioso_ – de hecho su pequeña mentira no lo es del todo, nunca había probado un postre hecho con animalitos del mar – _él sonrió, a pesar de que era un hombre que podría estar entre los 45 o 50 años de edad se veía jovial_

Estaba empezando a creer que el Conde no era lo que pensó en un principio cuando un hombre de contextura gruesa, bajito y Rubio se acercó llevándose un gran monóculo a su ojo y mirandolos con una sonrisa petulante

\- Dartmouth que evento casual encontrarte aquí – _la miro fijamente unos segundos alzando una ceja y agitando el monóculo_ – sería una descortesía saludar a una dama sin ser presentados

\- Mi Lady este hombre es Kalvin Lambert… - _lo miro con lo que parecía rabia_ \- Duque de Nortfolk, esta dama es Lady Andrew

\- ¡Ahh vaya!.. ¡La esposa que regresó de la muerte! a sus pies mi hermosa dama _– hizo una leve inclinación sin perder aquella sonrisa_ – la verdad estuve en la boda que frustró, excelente detalle

\- ¿Que te retiene en Glasgow Kalvin? La cortesía no será y que sepa tus negocios están en Londres _– replicó el Conde con rudeza_

\- Como explicaba me quede después de la boda, tenía que hacer algunas averiguaciones por acá, principalmente tus movimientos Dartmouth no me quedaría si no fuera necesario – _se quitó el monóculo y tomo la mano de la joven_ – si quiere un buen consejo mi Lady aléjese de las personas peligrosas – _miró de reojo al Conde_ – no es bueno hacer amistad con gente de dudosa reputación con las damas

Miró a su compañero que fruncía el gesto en una rabia que trataba de controlar, el Duque beso su mano y con monóculo en mano giró para conversar con alguien más _, "dudosa reputación con las damas"_ entonces no estaba tan equivocada con relación a aquel hombre, pero Albert pensaba que era bueno, debería haber aprendido a no confiar en los hombres, en ninguno, él trató de no darle importancia al asunto pero se le notaba la molestia en el cuerpo, la guió directamente a Albert y con una rápida inclinación se marchó, le parecía bastante raro todo aquel episodio. Albert siguió presentándole a unos caballeros que repetían la acción de sonreír y decir que era un total placer, estaba cansada de tantos nombres y títulos que no llegó a memorizar, la música que sonaba en él área de baile era preciosa, se acercó a su esposo y en voz baja le susurró una propuesta

\- ¿Por que no bailamos? …La música es muy alegre

\- Pequeña no es como crees, estos bailes son muy estructurados hay que incorporarse a una fila y los pasos son estudiados, si quieres aprenderlos puedo conseguir a el mejor instructor

\- Pero.. – _trato de replicar pero él se adelantó a su respuesta_

\- Está bien bailaremos el vals, está hecho para parejas, aún hay quien lo considera indecente y no hay nada estudiado en él

\- ¡Candice te nos desapareciste! – _exclamó Daisy frente a ellos_

Fue entonces que formaron el triángulo que a todos esa noche fascinaba, ella comentó al respecto mientras sonreía y tomaba a Candy por el brazo, podría jurar que las miradas estaban quemándoles la espalda, finalmente logró llevarla de vuelta a aquel grupo que la hacía sentir tan miserable, estaban cerca del salon de baile y se podía ver a las parejas formando la fila la verdad preferiia estas bailando y fue cuando un caballero se inclinó frente a ella ante el grupo

\- ¿Mi Lady me concede el honor de este baile? – _preguntó con una sonrisa_

\- ¡Si por supuesto! – _no sabía si era correcto aunque no hay nada de malo si pertenecen a la misma familia de igual forma era mejor que quedarse alli_

La siguió con la mirada hasta el salón, se disculpó con el grupo y se colocó al lado de Archie que miraba junto con muchas más personas el baile. Neil la guió hasta el final de la fila y al ritmo que imponía el violín se inclinaron los caballeros ante las damas con una mano en el pecho y la otra a la espalda, luego otra nota hizo que las damas sujetarán sus vestidos en una inclinación pronunciada, la otra nota del violín acompañada del violonchelo y la flauta dio inicio al baile, Candy sonreia mientras ejecutaba cada paso, muchas miradas sorprendidas estaban sobre ella. Mientras sonaba la alegre canción recordaba a quien le enseñara a bailar, el señor Dustin era un excelente bailarin y disfrutaba enormemente la danza mientras la señora Dustin reía y los aplaudía, en aquel entonces volvio a sonreir desde su alma y aprendio los diferentes pasos de las danzas mas populares, nunca había hecho ese baile con tanta gente pero le resultó divertido ir entre ellas y pasar por debajo de las manos unidas, para ser honesta consigo misma dejó escapar las tensiones y se concentró, no en los pasos, sino en lo divertido que era bailar; el agitado baile concluyó en sus posiciones iniciales y en los mismos tonos de inicio e inclinaciones, los aplausos se escucharon por todo el salón, Eliza le lanzó una mirada de fastidio a Daisy quien se la devolvió incomoda y Neil beso la mano de su compañera ampliando la sonrisa, la llevaba de vuelta con el grupo de mujeres cuando Stear la abordó

\- Candy tiene que concederme el segundo baile

 _\- Sonrió ampliamente_ – será un gusto enorme Stear, espero que sea una melodía alegre por qué nos vamos a divertir

 _\- Rió fuertemente_ – diversión es mi segundo nombre – _detrás de él dos caballeros se unieron a el grupo_

\- Mi Lady usted ha alegrado el salón con tanta gracia en el baile, parece que ha hecho esto por años – _comentó Archie sonriendo_ – evidentemente que el tercer baile es mío – _Candy le sonrió asintiendo_

\- Para mí ha sido un acierto mi Lady, si me disculpan la dejo a buen recaudo – _sonrío Neil volviendo a besar su mano para desaparecer como siempre lo hacía de forma extraña_

\- ¿Me acompañas por un refresco Candy? - _Evidentemente fue una pregunta retórica, la engancho a su brazo y se alejó con ella del ruido del salón de baile_ – ¿cuando aprendiste a bailar?

\- El señor Dustin me enseñó a hacerlo

\- Los Dustin de Bath… Ya los habías mencionado, me llegó una carta hace un par de semanas del segundo capitán de brigada Arthur Dustin, tiene la esperanza de que arreglemos nuestra situación y te permita visitarlos algún día, me parece que no necesitas permiso para ello _– la miró de reojo_ – también escribió que en su casa teníamos un hogar

 _\- Sus ojos se critalizaron_ – les escribí una carta hace una semana, Bath está lejos pero no imposible, les escribiré más seguido

\- ¿Escribirles? - _frunció el ceño y luego la miro con las cejas arqueadas_

\- Albert he aprendido mucho en estos años, no soy la misma – _desvió la mirada_

No hubieron más preguntas quizá por miedo a las respuestas ambos se abstrajeron en sus mentes, lo que si quedaba claro es que eran totalmente desconocidos el uno para el otro, nunca había conocido a Lord Andrew, un hombre correcto que no sonreía y que vivía para atender el legado de generaciones a su cargo, él no conocía a aquella dama, los llenaba de dudas el vacío de esos años en contraste con las personas que solían ser, dicen que la guerra cambia a las personas pero no era cierto lo que cambia es su manera de ver la vida y sus vidas después de ella eran otras.

La noche transcurrió sin regresar a un grupo de mujeres mezquinas, bailo y conversó con los hermanos Cornwell lo que duró la celebración hasta que los festejados abrieron en el salón la entrada al Vals, Albert la apartó de sus paladines guiándola hacia la pista y con un movimiento delicado colocó su mano en su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, tomó su mano derecha enguantada y la miro a los ojos, la música de fondo era lenta, hermosa, sus movimientos fueron de la misma forma, no podía apartar la mirada de la suya, siempre le habían gustado sus ojos pero habían adquirido en un momento un brillo especial, estaban tan cerca que podía oler su perfume, el señor Dustin nunca le enseño el vals pero la llevaba como una muñeca y ella se entregaba a sus movimientos, entendía por qué decía que era un baile para parejas

\- ¿Que estas pensando? – _preguntó sin dejar de bailar ni mirar sus ojos_

\- Es como un sueño hecho realidad, al fin estoy bailando con el príncipe

 _\- Sonrió dulcemente_ – ¿soñabas con esto?

\- Muchas veces si, pero eran sueños esto es real y tú eres el príncipe ¿cierto?

 _\- Asintió y la acercó más a su cuerpo, susurró en su oído_ – ¿y tu quién eres?

\- Candice Andrew… Tu esposa – _cerró los ojos al sentir su beso en su mejilla y con el la música se detuvo el tiempo pareció que también, se preguntó en ese breve instante si algún día el príncipe la amaría como ella siempre lo amó_

Fue un momento tan intimo que no fueron los únicos en notarlo, había entre tanta gente miradas que ocultaban pensamientos odiosos y malintencionados con el simple propósito de separarlos. Al regresar a la mansión la acompaño hasta la puerta de la habitación como siempre, beso su frente y acaricio tiernamente su mejilla, le dijo que en la mañana iría con ella a ver a los pescadores y como cada noche se despedía de ella con las ganas enormes de quedarse dudando de la forma en que tenía que actuar, atormentándose con las posibilidades de su tiempo sola y ese "ÉL" que no quería ni recordar, preguntándose quién era esa tal "Cristina" que tanto daño le hizo, necesitaba respuestas pero tenía tanto miedo de obtenerlas haciéndole daño que buscó una mejor forma, su viaje estaba pautado para dentro de dos dias.

...

* * *

 _Hola me encantan sus conjeturas de lo que creen que sucederá y el por que de tantas cosas, Luz gracias si se me escapó un Duque por alli, me parece que Candy es ingenua pero no tonta ahora que se quede sola quiza pasen cosas buenas o malas... Un abrazo gigante a todas gracias por sus mensajes que siempre me hacen sonreir._


	8. El Regalo

Desayunaron muy temprano con el sonido de los pajaritos y por primera vez solos, la miró buscandola forma de sacarle alguna conversación preguntándole si durmió bien, ella se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa le contesto que no dormía bien desde hacía mucho tiempo, eso lo tenían en común pero luego le dijo que se sentía con energía suficiente para lidiar con los niños del muelle le devolvió la sonrisa dulce y tomó su mano

\- Me gustaría tanto volver a verte reír, saber cómo puedo hacer para que…para que seas feliz

\- Créeme que yo también quiero lo mismo Albert quiero encontrarme nuevamente con el que solías ser

\- Tal vez tengas razón y sea solo cuestión de tiempo – _acaricio su mano_ – es todo nuevo para ambos prácticamente es como estar recién casados – _sonrió_

\- Si, tienes razón es nuevo _– lo miró por unos segundos sin palabras_ – creo que nuestro matrimonio fue parte de un sueño de alguna vida pasada

\- Pero fue real aunque nos durara dos días, ahora solo quiero que recuperemos a los amigos que fuimos y compartamos todo, por muy malo que sea

 _\- Apartó la mirada_ – Algún día te lo contare todo no por que no confíe en ti, es por que aun… aun me pesa mucho – _el besó su mano y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse_ \- ¿de verdad cuando regreses nos iremos los dos solos? Porque me gustaría mucho volver a Dorset

\- Te prometo que de regreso iremos a donde tú quieras – _mirarla sonreír hacía que su mente se pusiera en blanco y su corazón estuviese en paz aunque solo durará unos segundos_

Los caballos estuvieron listos, galoparon al paso hacia el muelle uno junto al otro conversando sobre el mar y la pesca, una de esas conversaciones que solían tener sobre la naturaleza que a ambos tanto les gustaba, cuando llegaron como siempre la recibían con sonrisas y abrazos, la esperaban a ella pero fue una grata sorpresa también recibir a Lord Andrew quien no resistió la idea de acompañarlos en la barcaza que siempre salía a esa hora a pescar, por más que los pescadores insistieron en que una barcaza de pesca no era lugar para un Lord él con una enorme sonrisa se quitó su sombrero, chaqueta y el corbatín de seda decidido a acompañarlos, dejó su ropa a manos de su esposa quien lo miró con una amplia sonrisa y se hizo con una docena de hombres a la mar; Candy se quedó con las mujeres y los niños colaborando con las labores, preparar las cestas en donde colocaban el pescado según su tipo, luego agrupaba a los niños para enseñarles las letras, en cuanto le dijeron que no asistían a ninguna escuela por qué solo eran los hijos de los pescadores se entristeció, era injusto que no aprendieran, a ella le hizo mucha falta saber leer y escribir aunque solo fuera la hija de unos granjeros el conocimiento de aquello era tan indispensable para cualquier persona sea de la clase que fuera, entonces decidió que cada día les leería y les enseñaría lo básico como a ella le enseñaron los Dustin, era una de las cosas que quería hablar con Albert pero estaba convencida que su familia se opondría y sería motivo de discusión, Madame Elroy no le tenía buena voluntad, pensó que Daisy podría ayudarla pero descartó la idea cuando la trató como ignorante frente a el señor Marco, no sabía si era correcto como su esposa que planificara una pequeña escuela para los hijos de los pescadores despues de escuchar hablar de la importancia de las decoraciones, ademas él siempre estaba ocupado con el Conde o estaban rodeados de gente y no encontró el momento oportuno, aprovecharía que estaba allí para proponérselo, ese pequeño proyecto la hacía muy feliz y la llenaba de ilusión.

Para cuando regresaron traían un enorme botín y ya eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, los peces atrapados en las redes cayeron sobre las cestas de mimbre junto con otras cosas que también arrastraron, las mujeres se encargaban de separarlos según su tamaño y clase, después los trasladaban en carretas y carromatos para distribuirlos en el pueblo la pesca era solo una de las comercializaciones de las que se encargaban los Andrew, vació la red que traía en una de las cestas y el viejo pescador al que le decían Stingray (Mantarraya) se acercó y con su bastón de madera apartó a los pescados inspeccionando lo adquirido, miró a su señor sonriendo

\- Lord Andrew debería ser pescador y no estar encerrado entre paredes

Había salido impecable del muelle, regresó con su fina camisa arruinada arremangada en sus brazos, húmedo de sal, su cabello despeinado y sus botas llenas de arena, precisamente eran las cosas que le molestaban a su padre pero él ya no estaba para reprender su conducta, sonrió ampliamente a Stingray que recordaba ya era viejo cuando de muchacho se escapaba al mar

\- Tienes razón viejo Stin, debí serlo

\- Sin embargo cada quien con su destino y el tuyo estaba fijado, allá en la casa grande con sus cuellos largos, oropeles y miradas sobre el hombro – _rió mostrando los pocos dientes amarillentos que le quedaban_ – vamos a ver cómo le fue, hace años que no salía del arrecife - _con el palo curvo que usaba de bastón movió un par de peces grandes y en el fondo toco un caparazón de alguna piedra_ – el mar le ha hecho un regalo, recíbalo o se pondrá furioso mi Lord

 _\- Se agachó hacia la piedra que era de unos diez centímetros y la alzó hacia él_ – es una piedra quiza un coral – _limpio un poco_ – tiene que ser un coral

\- Tómala jovencito….y ven conmigo - _sentenció golpeando el piso con su palo de madera_

Renqueando apoyado en su bastón caminó hacia la playa, Albert lo siguio de cerca con el coral en mano, el sonido de las olas romper en la orilla era el canto álegre de aquella mañana, lo hacía sentir de alguna manera libre el olor del mar siempre le traía recuerdos de una adolescencia rebelde pero a pesar de las oposiciones de su padre y la insistente persecución de su tía fue feliz, lo observó sentarse con dificultad en una gran roca frente a la playa y divisó el paisaje con un suspiro, más allá un grupo de niños jugaba en la orilla y Candy corría frente a ellos descalza, sosteniendo su vestido con una mano y con la otra sus zapatillas y medias, los niños mojados de pies a cabeza con tan solo finos pantalones beige que se le pegaban al cuerpo corrían tras ella riendo y tentándola a entrar en el agua.

\- ¿Un hermoso paisaje no cree mi Lord? Siéntese junto a mí veamos el que llama coral

\- Así lo hizo y mirando hacia la playa le dio aquella piedra deforme, pensaba que bonita era así, riendo con los niños con su vestido sencillo y su cabello suelto, justo como la recordaba, el anciano sacó de su bolsillo un cuchillo, tembloroso pero firme comenzó a quitar el coral de la roca por todos lados hasta descubrir lo que realmente era, le dio ambos elementos y le sonrió

\- Le dije que era un regalo del mar, el mar le dio esto y la vida – _señaló hacia la playa_ – a ella, recíbalo Lord Andrew o pasara la vida pensando que solo es un coral, ábralo

 _\- Con el cuchillo se esforzó por abrirla hasta que logró dividirla como un libro, la ostra estaba llena de comida_ – una suerte

\- _Río fuertemente_ – además está fresca para usted, ¿le digo algo? No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen, pruébelo no necesita más

Realmente estaba deliciosa, había tenido que comer antes de ese modo, fue entonces que movió un poco más el cuchillo y algo brilló, con su dedo alcanzó la pequeña y redonda perla, la sostuvo en su mano impresionado, generalmente no pescaban esas cosas, tenían que buscarlas en el fondo del mar o arrecifes, no era tan común hallarlas y menos en una pesca, llegó a creer que era de verdad un regalo

\- ¿Lo ve? ¿Lo ve ahora? – _preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa torcida_

\- No era una roca ni un coral, me dio de comer y… Me regala esto

\- El dolor las ostras lo convierten en preciosas perlas mi Lord, tome su dolor, tome el regalo y sea feliz, ahora posee dos perlas – _dijo el anciano_ – conocí a tu abuelo y me lo recuerdas mucho, solíamos ser amigos de jóvenes, le gustaba el mar como a ti, disfrutaba navegar en sus aguas, quiza nunca te lo conté pero algunas veces fuimos de excursión a la isla, él para escapar de la presión de la casa grande y yo para cuidarlo, crió a sus hijos con firmeza por qué decía que un Andrew no podía demostrar flaqueza ante nadie y debía tener la sangre fría para llevar las riendas – _de su pecho resono algo parecido a la risa a recordar_ -cuando estábamos en la isla era uno de los nuestros, reía y hacía bromas además de mostrar su noble y sensible corazón - _levantándose despacio, lo observó mirar hacia la playa y sonrió_ – tu padre y tus tías fueron criados mucho más férreos tu distinguida abuela los hizo así, tu padre creció con la idea de que entre más duro seas y menos demuestres sentimientos jamás nadie podrá doblegarte, pero te aseguro que tú fuiste simpre su debilidad, te quiso mucho – _palmeó su hombro_ – ya estoy viejo y cansado, di mi juventud al trabajo y la pesca pero no me arrepiento, el mar me dio la oportunidad de subsistir y algunas veces de vivir, lo pasado no puedo cambiarlo pero si el presente para tener un mejor futuro y la misma vida me regalo mis perlas – _señaló a los niños bañándose en la orilla_ \- lo que me hace feliz es ver a los que amo sonreír, consigue la forma de ser feliz

Jugó con los niños tanto tiempo que no creyó que se fuera tan rápido, termino exahusta y se dejó caer en la hierva mirando como se bañaban en la orilla un poco más alejados, con un suspiro lleno de una pequeña paz se recostó mirando el cielo plomizo sin nubes que en nada se parecía a el azul de Dorset, aún así sonrió y cerró los ojos, entonces algo sono detrás de ella como unos pasos que hacían crujir las ramas en su avance se sobresaltó levantándose volviéndose hacia el sonido, quizá era un animal u otra cosa, observó una sombra pasar que no pertenecía a ningún animal, claramente era una persona con una capa oscura enorme pero no logró divisar bien de quién se trataba porqué desapareció casi al instante, ya había tenido antes la sensación de que alguen la observaba y esa sombra la había visto en dos ocaciones, se llevó la mano al pecho pensando lo peor imaginándose otro tiempo en que era asechada y se alejó de espaldas a el ruido huyendo instintivamente de la sombra entre los juncos, fue cuando chocó con alguen y gritó cerrando sus ojos tratando de zafarse de su abrazo

\- Tranquila soy yo… Albert

\- ¿Albert? – _lo abrazó muy fuerte_

\- ¿Que sucede pequeña? – _le devolvió el abrazo protegiéndola de lo que sea que la pusiese de ese modo_

\- Nada es que pensé… No importa… - _lo miro a los ojos perturbada_ – ¿ya nos vamos?

\- El asintió con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia el pequeño bosque de la playa detrás de ella, algo debió haberla asustado

\- ¿Que fue lo que te pasó? Hay algún animal o….

 _\- Hizo el ademán de ir hasta allá pero lo detuvo_ – ¡No! No vayas es que… Seguramente es un animal y yo estoy viendo cosas – _sonrió para ocultar el temor que aun sentía_ – ¿que tal tu pesca? – _intentó cambiar de tema_

\- Estuvo bien, hacía años que no me sentía tan bien me gusta el mar – _sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño regalo y se lo puso en la palma_ \- mira esto me lo regaló una ostra, creí que solo era un coral pero me equivoque

\- Es muy bonita Albert – _dijo girándola en su mano observando cómo de ella salían colores tornasolados_

\- Bonita eres tú

 _\- Lo miró a los ojos y parpadeo entre confundida y halagada no esperaba ese cumplido_ – ¿¡yo!?.. Gracias

\- Y también cambias de colores - _le dedico una sonrisa tierna y ella se la devolvió con timidez_

 _\- Le regresó la perla y cerró su mano alrededor de la suya_ – tómalo es un regalo y los regalos se aprecian por más pequeños que sean

\- Es lo mismo que dijo Stin – _acaricio su su cabello ocultando un mechón detrás de la oreja_ – mi regalo

 _\- Sonrió quizá después de todo podría conquistar su corazón, llegar a ser dos, luego tres o seis, su ensoñación la llevó a recordar algo importante_ \- Albert quería hablarte de los niños de los pescadores, no tienen un lugar para aprender y… Yo quisiera que… ¿crees que es posible que construyamos para ellos una pequeña escuela?, es decir, no tiene que ser muy grande… Y tal vez podrías dejar de pagar tanto dinero en algunas cosas innecesarias e incluir a una maestra, sé lo necesario que es para un ser humano saber leer y escribir y... el señor Marco piensa que es posible, yo le dije que hablaría contigo pero hasta ahora no encontré el momento

\- Si

\- ¿¡Si!? ¿Quieres decir que si lo harás?

\- Por supuesto, es una idea fantástica Candy, si no lo hice antes es por qué mi padre no lo hubiese aprobado y cuando regresé … Haremos una enorme y también los hijos de la servidumbre podrán estudiar allí ¿que te parece?, no sabia que venias aqui a enseñarles las letras, Stin me lo dijo

 _\- Con emoción entre risas se colgó a su cuello en un abrazo y beso su mejilla_ – gracias, muchas gracias Albert

\- Mientras esté fuera puedes coordinar todo como gustes, dejare instrucciones para que te ayuden en lo necesario para empezar este proyecto

\- Hay una casa abandonada cerca de aquí podría restaurarse y… No se, quizá acondicionarse para que sea una escuela – _hablaba con emoción mientras su mente se movía rápidamente planificando_

\- Quizá Stear pueda ayudarte con los planos, ¿te llevas bien con el cierto?

\- Si con él y con Archie, con esto, las clases y las cosas en la mansión no tendré tiempo de nada _– chasqueo la lengua y sonrió_ – ya me las arreglaré

 _\- La miro fijamente como si quisiera conservar cada minuto por todos los días esa sonrisa_ – ¿nos vamos? Es tarde pequeña - _asintió y caminaron uno junto al otro hasta los caballos_

Cuando regresaron a casa seguía pensando en la perla en su bolsillo, en ella, en lo que sentía a su lado y lo que quería que lograran juntos, bajó del caballo rápidamente para luego ayudarla a bajar pero se quedó abrazándola por su cintura cercándola entre su cuerpo y el ejemplar blanco tras ella

\- Hoy estás hermosa _– le dijo sonriendo_

\- ¿¡Ah si!? Estoy hecha un desastre – _miro intensamente sus ojos_ \- ¿Solo hoy o siempre lo he sido? _\- Preguntó entre la coquetería y la timidez_

\- Siempre lo has sido y tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo

 _\- Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, ese cambio no lo esperaba, no de Lord Andrew, se parecía tanto al teniente en ese momento que su única respuesta momentánea era asentir como tonta_ – ¿por que no lo haces entonces?

\- Porque se supone que no debemos dar demostraciones en público – _acarició su mejilla lentamente_ \- son las reglas sociales

 _\- Miró hacia un lado y otro para luego sonreírle musitando en voz baja_ – no veo a nadie teniente

Sin pensarlo mucho la besó, lo hizo con todas las ganas y la pasión que llevaba guardadas solo para ella, lo rodeó con sus brazos por su cuello recibiendo todo lo que él quería darle, fue un beso apasionado y profundo que terminó en jadeos, no querían abrir los ojos y despertar a otra realidad, querían seguir siendo aquel teniente y la enfermera que él hizo su esposa, con los ojos cerrados sintió su frente sobre la suya y le susurró palabras que siempre esperaba escuchar

\- Todo estará bien pequeña lo solucionaremos, después de este viaje será distinto té lo prometo

\- Yo te quiero Albert solo quiero que confíes en mí y me des tiempo

\- Lo sé, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y tantas cosas que… – _acaricio su boca y sin poder resistir la cercanía volvió a besarla olvidando todo a su alrededor_

El tiempo, uno que había jugado con ambos por tantos años llevándolos y trayéndolos a su modo pero siempre juntándolos, ese mismo tiempo se detuvo en aquel beso recordandoles todo lo que sentían, su separación fue muy dura pero no importaba si estaban juntos, ella lo quería y el también, lentamente se miraron a los ojos y el silencio podía decir mucho más que cualquier palabra, ojalá ella sintiera el latido de su corazón, ojalá pudiera leer en sus besos las palabras que su boca no pronunciaba, no quería hablar solo sentir, le sonreía de esa manera dulce… estaba seguro que sabía que estremecía su cuerpo con tan solo el roce se sus labios, fue entonces cuando lo abrazó fuertemente y murmuró recostada en su pecho cuanto lo había extrañado.

Desde las sombras unos ojos los veían con odio y recelo, en la mansión otros con asco esa separación aunque breve era muy conveniente, sin su protector le dejarían en claro cual era su verdadero lugar.

...

* * *

 _Hola chicas! yo creo que esta es una oporunidad para ella demostrarle a todos de lo que es capaz debe ser muy dificil para ella explicarle lo sucedido en ese año pero mas dificil para el tener tantas dudas, es una prueba que como pareja deben superar, ambos se hicieron amigos el libertad aunque fuera momentaneo, luego el se enamoro cuando la volvio a ver en medio de la guerra un amor confuso entre la proteccion y la atraccion, ella siempre lo quiso pero de alguna forma lo idealizó como un principe, las circunstancias los separaron de la peor forma, si se colocan en la posicion de Candy o de Albert que harían? como lo harían? ...Un abrazo para todas_


	9. Oropeles

Se despidió de él en la mañana con un beso tierno en su boca que todos pudieron ver, los hombres disimularon una sonrisa mientras las mujeres no disimulaban su reprobación, tomó su mano dejando un beso y le sonrió con un _"volveré pronto";_ Se quedó hasta que el carruaje desapareció de su vista, para cuando giró hacia la enorme mansión ya no había nadie, se encogió de hombros en un suspiro tenía que aprender muchas cosas y encargarse para que Albert estuviera orgulloso de ella, el Conde Dartmouth trabajaría en su despacho su deber era tratarlo como un invitado, debía congraciarse con los miembros de la casa además de los vecinos a los que conoció en la celebración, tambien le entusiasmaba el hecho de comenzar con los preparativos para la escuela, en la cena de la noche anterior Archie y Stear estaban complacidos y hasta emocionados con la idea, ese día prometió ir con ellos al taller y estaba segura que se divertiría. Al día siguiente fue muy temprano al muelle con Dorothy, Albert le pidió con ternura que para donde fuera ella debía acompañarla, cuando regresaron casi era hora de desayunar, Mary la recibió en la entrada con preocupación

\- Mi Lady el desayuno está listo para servirse pero Lady Eliza solicitó el suyo en la habitación, Madame Elroy lo hará desde la suya con Lady Legan, el joven Neil su ayuda de cámara informó que había salido temprano y no sabe a qué hora volverá, Los jóvenes Conrwell recibieron una misiva desde su taller y salieron dejando sus disculpas, el Conde Dartmouth salió también con una disculpa al parecer llegó un cargamento en el muelle que estaba esperando

\- Esta bien, eso quiere decir que por lo menos no llegué tarde, desayunare en la cocina con ustedes así no moveremos mucho – _sonrío aprovechando la ocasión_ – ¿Mary por qué no me contó sobre las invitaciones de té?

\- Disculpe mi Lady pero Madame Elroy solicitó que todas se le entregaran a ella y Lord Andrew estuvo de acuerdo

 _\- Frunció el ceño_ – Ya.. Pues ahora deberá entregármelas Mary yo me haré cargo – _el ama de llaves asintió y caminaron hacia la cocina_

Todo aquello era un desplante claro el dia anterior no quisieron cenar en la mesa, lo que más le impactó fue lo de las invitaciones, seguro las ocultaban para que no causara vergüenza, quizá Albert pensaba que no estaba lista para ofrecer o asistir al té con otras damas.

Evidentemente las mujeres de la casa no la ayudarían así que pidió a Dorothy y a Mary que simularan una tarde de té, ellas habían visto actuar a montones de damas mucho más que ella en el tiempo que pasó con la señora Dustin que eran en su mayoría señoras de edad la idea les alarmó en un principio tal vez por obediencia accedieron, tenía que practicar para no quedar en ridículo pero la tarde de supuesta práctica fue muy animada llena de risas; Para el almuerzo volvieron a hacerle lo mismo, ninguna se presentó, aunque si los tres caballeros así que le pidió a Mary que les sirvieran en la terraza, a ellos en lugar de molestarle les pareció un cambio favorable, durante aquel almuerzo al aire libre Stear llenó de anecdotas agradables el ambiente, cuando llegó el postre conversaban de su taller y lo bien que les estaba yendo con el producto nuevo, Archie administraba el lugar y se encargaba de la distribución y venta mientras que Stear creaba aparatos que aligeraban tareas de cualquier profesión de hecho las cestas grandes de mimbre tenían unas mallas de un material que mantenía a los pescados frescos por más horas, eso era producto de su genialidad

\- Espero que les guste hallé unas manzanas en el huerto – _comentó Candy a los tres hombres_

\- ¿Es decir mi Lady que usted es la creadora de todos estos nuevos postres que hemos probado? – _tomó un bocado más de el pie de manzana_ – ¡Vaya! Estoy encantado con la idea porque son deliciosos – _mencionó Archie_

\- !Es un éxito en la cocina Candy! – _exclamó Stear_

\- Mi Lady es usted una caja de sorpresas – _el Conde la miro nuevamente con aquella intensidad incomoda_

\- Bueno… - _se sonrojó al instante_ \- solo con los postres – _por favor mantengámoslo en secreto no quiero que las damas lo sepan, en especial Madame Elroy_

\- Te diría que las damas no pasan su tiempo en la cocina y que para ello hay servidumbre – _mencionó Stear con una mueca_ – pero resulta que esta es tu casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras – _sonrió_ \- no te preocupes por nosotros, seguirá siendo un secreto

La conversación tomó por otros rumbos cuando Candy le preguntó a los hermanos por sus padres, ellos contestaron que habían viajado a América en donde establecieron negocios de minería pero no quisieron irse de su tierra, entonces el Tío William los apoyo con su proyecto y los invito a la mansión diciendo que era lo suficientemente grande para todos los Andrew, ella estuvo de acuerdo aún habían zonas que no conocía, fue entonces que Stear tuvo la oportunidad de indagar sobre su dulce tía

\- Es duro estar lejos de tus padres pero debe ser mucho más perder a tu única familia en la guerra ¿no es cierto?

\- Lo es – _bajó la mirada_ – Jimmy era un par de años menor que yo, tenía 17 años cuando.. murió, tres meses después papá Leo, mamá vino enferma de la India hace más de 10 años

\- ¿Como eran? – _preguntó el Conde rompiendo un breve silencio_ – es decir, físicamente como era ella, su madre, ¿la recuerda mi Lady?

\- Era….. Morena con un cabello precioso lacio y oscuro, llevaba prendas por montones pero no eran de valor, estaban hechas de metal forjadas con formas extrañas y siempre llevaba un vestido que en sí era una tela larga que daba tantas vueltas que cubría todo su cuerpo, Jimmy se parecía mucho a ella ambos con ojos negros como una noche sin luna, papá Leo los tenía color caramelo

\- ¿El también era Hindú?

\- No, pero me contó que venía de muy cerca, más bien era de Kashmir y que la familia de mi madre no aceptaba su matrimonio por ello, así que vinieron a este lado del continente y se quedaron en Londres a trabajar, luego cuando era muy pequeña regresaron a la India y duramos allá 6 años - _Los hombres hicieron un silencio incómodo_

\- ¿Supongo que la querían mucho? – _rompió el silencio el Conde_

\- Si, para no tener mucho siempre fuimos muy unidos ya sé que se dieron cuenta, me dijeron que se fueron de Londres por qué la gente siempre me miraba de otro modo cuando estaba con ellos, se daban cuenta a simple vista que no eran mis padres y ellos jamás me lo ocultaron por ello al regresar nos mudamos a Dorset, me debieron de querer mucho para hacerse cargo de mi, aun así los quise y ha sido la única familia real que he conocido – _sus ojos se empañaron_ – mis únicos padres

 _\- Archie tomó su mano_ – ahora tienes otra familia y estoy seguro que la harás tuya llenando la mansión y sus días grises de alegrías

\- Gracias de corazón, daré lo mejor de mi

El Conde que había guardado silencio por largo rato se disculpó agradeciendo por el postre y salió rápidamente del comedor de la terraza con rostro afligido, Candy pensó que quizá le había recordado a la familia que nunca tuvo, el tambien había perdido seres queridos muy pronto, pensó en lo solo que debe estar, la muerte de su esposa debía ponerlo aun muy triste, aunque seguía viviendo con normalidad nunca había podido superar su perdida, aquello se lo había mencionado Albert.

A los dos días de casi ni ver a las mujeres de la casa aparecieron en el desayuno, para variar llego tarde ganándose las miradas reprobatorias, sus disculpas no fueron suficientes para cambiar la cara de las tres durante la comida y menos para que le dirigieran alguna palabra, como siempre los caballeros hacían menos tenso digerir alimentos en familia; estaba muy emocionada y no quería que nadie le borrara la sonrisa, había practicado mucho las normas y posturas con Mary y Dorothy, para esa tarde las damas habían confirmado su asistencia al té, Lady Keller junto a su hija Lady Marrianne, y el grupo de damas jóvenes de la sociedad vecina, en total unas 20 mujeres. Con esmero había preparado todo para que fuera de su agrado, estaba arreglada como toda una dama para recibirlas de la manera más adecuada, comenzaron a llegar y todo iba bien, se estaba esforzando mucho por saludar, caminar y sentarse correctamente, entonces aparecieron las tres mujeres con alguien más, Daisy y su sonrisa que sujetaba el brazo de Madame Elroy

\- Candice es una descortesía para con la familia que no nos invitaras a tu reunión de té – _mencionó Sara abanicándose con molestia frente a todas las asistentes_

\- Yo.. discúlpeme Lady Legan no pensé que necesitarían una, viven aquí

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es que acaso no sabes las normas de… ¡Ah vaya! Es cierto tú no fuiste educada para esto – _dijo despectivamente Eliza_

\- ¡Aww Eliza! No seas tan dura con ella – _se acercó y se colocó a su lado_ – no te preocupes Candice, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos pero esto no está hecho para todas, algunas nacemos siendo damas y otras…. Simplemente fingen serlo

\- Las damas a su alrededor comenzaron a reír de la escena y realmente no sabia como controlarla o que decir, eran palabras hirientes y a la vez groserías pero con delicadeza, eran unas arpías, comenzaron a acorralarla nuevamente con preguntas sobre sus padres a la que contesto que eran granjeros Hindúes, por supuesto no le creyeron y las risas se hicieron más pronunciadas

\- Seguramente tú madre fue la querida de su patrón o algo así – _comentó una de ellas seguida por más risas_ – ¿dinos la verdad de donde saliste?

\- Si es cierto lo de la granja lo más probable es que sabes andar entre las gallinas y cochinos – _hizo otra con expresión de asco_

\- Pobre Lord Andrew debió de estar realmente mal en la guerra para casarse y que nadie se enterara o enterrarte sin cerciorarse que de verdad estabas muerta

\- ¡Vamos Sara! Esto es una pantomima de la que no quiero participar ¡que vergüenza! - _Exclamaba Elroy mientras salía seguida de su hijastra_

 _\- Eliza se quedó y era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, con una ceja alzada de diversión_ \- Por cierto… ¿Como hacías con tantos hombres? Por allí cuentan que las mujeres que los acompañan están dispuestas a todo por ellos

\- ¿Qué insinúas Eliza!? – _se levanto con la rabia sonrojando su rostro_ – la labor que hacíamos era por sus vidas – _las damas hicieron silencio y comenzaron a abanicarse_

\- No lo dudo y luego que lograste casarte con un noble que prestaba servicio a su país desapareciste por tres años haciendo.. ¡quién sabe que! ¿Candice es tu verdadero nombre o es el que usas ahora?

\- No tengo por qué explicar nada a unas personas tan mimadas como todas ustedes, simplemente soy Candy y no, no soy una dama, me casé con el teniente Andrew y lo único que espero es hacerlo feliz lo de noble me sobra – _sus ojos se empañaron de rabia contenida_

 _\- Daisy se levantó a su lado y la giró mirándola sin aquella sonrisa_ – si quieres hacerlo feliz deberías comportarte como una dama estás haciendo un escándalo en tu propia recepción de té

Justo en el blanco, se giró a las mujeres y con un hilo de voz se disculpó con todas que ya empezaban a atiborrarse de pasteles haciendo caso omiso en apariencia a la escena, aguantó las lágrimas y camino lo más rápido que podía a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta miro todo a su alrededor, una enorme con muebles hermosos y una cama con dosel, buscó por todos lados algo que le recordara quien era pero no lo encontró, se sentó en la cama y al fin lloró, las lágrimas salían a borbotones parecía que no podían parar. Dorothy abrió lentamente y con la tristeza en sus ojos se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado, Candy se dejó caer en su regazo sin parar de llorar mientras que la muchacha trataba de calmarla acariciando su cabeza.

\- Mamá siempre me dijo que cada ser nace con una luz no importan de donde vengan, si los demás tratan de apagar tu luz es por qué les molesta tu brillo, es todo

Dorothy no tendría más que cuatro años más que ella y sin embargo necesitaba su consuelo como el de su propia madre, cerró los ojos con fuerza y recordó a la única que conoció, su recuerdo viajó a la India apenas borroso cuando ella solo tenía 6 años pero tan vivido que se aferró a el, la peinaba poco a poco, sus cabellos dorados y rizados eran rebeldes y hacian ondas rizadas alrededor de su pequeña cabeza, ambas reían, ella tenía un mapache de peluche que abrazaba sentada de espaldas a su madre en el piso

\- Tienes que recordar esto pequeño solecito, hay gente mala, gente que a pesar de tenerlo todo ansían más haciendo daño, aléjate de esa gente, aunque no lo creas se esconden en sus trajes elegantes, joyas y renombres, gente que parece buena y que son capaces de hacerle daño hasta su propia familia, no te acerques jamás a ellos, es mejor tener poco con humildad y cariño que mucho con malicia todo por intereses, ambición de poder y tú mi solecito _– la giró y tomó su carita banca mirando los ojitos claros y risueños_ – tienes un corazón enorme _– le sonrió y beso su mejilla_

El destino la llevó cruzando Ríos, océanos y tierras hasta terminar allí, enamorarse de un Noble y lidiar con su familia precisamente el tipo de gente que le advirtió su madre, aunque no todos tenían que ser así, los hermanos Cornwell eran buenos con ella, aunque la amistad con personas que piensan que son superiores por tener dinero o vivir en una enorme casa también era cruel cuando el otro no tenía nada, pensó que quizá si ella no estuviese casada con el patriarca de la familia ellos la rechazarían también, ese pensamiento la llevó a recordar a Loren su primera amiga de la infancia, la mamá de Lory como ella le decía de cariño trabajaba para una familia de Nobles y educó a su hija para ser la doncella de una señorita de la casa, al principio le contaba con emoción sobre las damas y los caballeros como príncipes y princesas, de todas las cosas que le enseñaban en aquella mansión, comenzó a usar vestidos finos y a hablar diferente, un día cuando le llevó a la casa el pedido de leche preguntó por ella y la encontró en el jardín trasero con un vestido precioso, Loren le dijo que no podía seguir tratándola como siempre y que no deberían hablar más ni ser más amigas porque ahora ella era casi una doncella que pertenecía a otro estatus diferente al suyo, se despidió de ella sin más como cualquier persona y camino con la barbilla erguida.

El creerse superior al parecer le robo el corazón, eran las mejores amigas un día y al siguiente no quería ni recordarla, se prometió que a ella no le sucedería lo mismo, que nunca dejaría de ser quien era por un vestido bonito, se irguió limpiándose las lágrimas y sonrió a Dorothy con los ojos hinchados, agradeció el que estuviese allí y le pidió un enorme favor, haría un almuerzo en el jardín necesitaría a Mary, a Steven y a el señor Marco, suspiró profundamente, escribiría a todas. Se miró en el espejo y se deshizo del elaborado peinado, se quito las prendas aunque pocas eran de valor, pasó un paño humedo por su rostro limpiando el maquillaje y se sonrió ampliamente.

\- Si quieren saber quién soy lo sabrán, conocerán a Candice, simplemente Candy.

...

* * *

Espero consigan aquí alguna respuesta o se crearon alguna nueva? pero de lo que paso el año vacío que estuvo "desaparecida" será revelado en los proximos capítulos estoy segura de que Albert averiguará algo, como será su reacción cuando sepa de Cristina?, feliz fin de semana a Todas.


	10. Lo que necesitas para ser Feliz

El lugar más tranquilo de Reino Unido no parecía nada tranquilo, había gente por todas partes caminando y carruajes en la avenida, desde el prestigioso hotel en donde se estaba quedando hasta donde pretendía llegar eran unos aproximados quince minutos los cuales les parecieron una eternidad, bajó del carruaje frente a una villa en una de las calles más concurridas de Bath, llevaba su elegante gabán abotonado, con sus manos enguantadas lo desabotonó para sacar de su bolsillo un reloj dorado y miró hacia la entrada, pagó al cochero para luego seguir el camino de piedras hasta la puerta mientras se ajustaba el sombrero, su corazón latía muy fuerte golpeaba su pecho como si le advirtiera sobre lo que estaría a punto de suceder, vaciló justo delante pero había llegado hasta allí con un objetivo, suspiró llenándose de valor hasta que al fin toco la argolla de metal que salía de la boca de un león bastante pintoresco, unos segundos después en los que por su mente pasaron miles de pensamientos una muchacha abrió la puerta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Que desea mi Lord? si quiere puede dejar su tarjeta en el buzón para los Dustin

 _\- Sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaleco_ – ¿puede entregársela usted misma? Si se encuentran en casa me gustaría poder hablar un momento con ellos

\- ¿Usted tiene cita hoy con el capitán? – _preguntó con extrañeza aceptando la tarjeta dudosa ya había pasado la hora del té_

\- No, no tengo pero si se la entrega quizá puedan recibirme ahora – _lo miro de arriba abajo sin ninguna educación y terminó de abrir la puerta_

La Siguió hacia una recepción pidiéndole que esperara, tiempo que le dio para observar todo a su alrededor, los Dustin a pesar de no ser de la nobleza poseían una buena posición, su casa era grande y bonita pensó que quizá a Candy le gustaría una como aquella en lugar de la mansión, en el fondo él también prefería un cálido hogar como aquel que se sentía tan familiar, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, al girar se encontró con el señor Dustin en persona, un abuelo que mantenía su forma adusta y firme debido a su historia militar como seguramente también su formación y entrenamiento, lo miró por un momento con análisis esperando que se presentara formalmente, Albert se quitó el sombrero y los guantes frente a él en forma de respeto le extendió la mano

\- Señor Dustin soy Lord William Andrew – _estrechó su mano y le sonrió_

\- ¿Candice no vino?

 _\- Su sonrisa desapareció al instante_ \- No, es que…. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí, yo….

\- Lo sé hijo.. Será mejor que pases, deja tus cosas a Marjorie es nuestra nueva muchacha, debes conocer a mi esposa le está tratando de educar un poco pero es un tanto hosca – _se dirigió a la muchacha sonriéndole_ – sírvenos por favor un poco de whisky ¡hoy lo vale!

La amable mujer después de pasar por la sorpresa preguntando cómo estaba Candy lo abrazó como si lo conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo miró con una sonrisa detallando su rostro, como si al fin le pusiese una cara a un personaje de alguna novela, lo invito a sentarse a su lado con emoción mientras que el señor Dustin se acomodaba en el sillón frente a ellos

\- Nos escribió hace un par de semanas que estaba bien y aprendiendo muchas cosas, aquí le enseñamos lo que pudimos, no quería verlo sin sentirse… Digamos que… tan diferente de usted

\- Habla de ustedes muchísimo y con mucho cariño, por favor no me traten de usted si ella los considera como su familia entonces son la mía también, sé que los extraña y lamento no haberla traído conmigo pero… No sabía qué hacer, discúlpenme pero es que yo creí que había muerto y…

\- Supimos lo que pasó con su boda Lord Andrew, se habló de eso bastante hasta aquí – _comentó la señora Dustin palmeando su mano_ – pero nunca nos enteramos que iba a casarse

\- No podía creerlo cuando la vi de pie en la iglesia y luego de esa espantosa herida… Mi matrimonio era algo arreglado desde hacía mucho nunca estuve de acuerdo hasta que… Me resigne a mi vida sin ella me daba igual el mundo y sus conjuras no volvería a ser feliz, la perdí y creí que había sido para siempre pero ahora que volvió a mi lado – _los miró entre la ansiedad y la preocupación_ – no me da respuestas me estaba volviendo loco, no puedo dormir desde que regresé a casa, ahora tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos me desespera, la vi llorar tratando de no recordar lo que pasó, me pide tiempo pero fueron tres años, tres años de los que solo habla de ustedes dos ¿y el otro que? – _se levanto con impotencia del sillón en la sala de los Dustin_ – Disculpen es una tontería venir aquí y pedirles esto, comprometerlos, involucrarlos, pero realmente no sé qué pensar o cómo hacer, estoy convencido de que alguien le hizo daño, estoy seguro que… - _cerró sus manos en un puño fuertemente_

\- Tranquilo muchacho, te entendemos, para que hablara con nosotros pasaron seis meses y casi no pudo hacerlo, hay cosas que no dijo ni dirá jamás pero las sabemos – _el señor Dustin se acercó a él y apoyo su mano en su hombro_ – si viniste hasta aquí es por qué te preocupa y solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿estás dispuesto a enfrentar la verdad?

 _\- Tragó grueso y cerró los ojos con un suspiro_ – es esto o sentirme impotente por no saber cómo ayudarla, como superarlo y hacerla feliz

 _\- La señora Dustin lo miro con tristeza_ – no es fácil contar algo así y no nos corresponde a nosotros hacerlo, pero nos sentimos como sus abuelos y sabemos que ella no dirá nada, no le contaría lo que sufrió nunca, además de que pretende enterrar esos recuerdos, revivirlos le resultara de por vida algo doloroso cuando llegó a esta casa la protegimos y cuidamos

\- Será mejor que se siente muchacho – _recalcó el capitán justo cuando llegó la muchacha con el whisky, ambos dieron un sorbo al dorado líquido lo necesitarían para dejar salir un poco las palabras dolorosas_

\- En un principio no creímos que existiera Lord Andrew, pensamos que era parte de el trauma de la muchacha, ella decía que usted era un soldado y un príncipe, además de un noble, comprenderá que fue para nosotros parte de una historia que se inventaría para salir de la crisis post traumática que dictaminó que sufría el doctor del ejército de Inglaterra, no tenía papeles ni apellido, ella tampoco dio su nombre porque creyó como usted que había muerto

\- ¿Crisis post traumática? ¿Después de que le dispararan?

\- No – _dudó en continuar pero en los ojos que tenía en frente podía ver cuánto necesitaba saber y entender lo que le sucedió a su esposa_ \- después de su cautiverio

\- ¿Cautiverio? – _su rostro cambio palideciendo miro a todos lados como tratando de hallarle sentido a aquella frase tan espantosa_

 _\- Dudaba en hablar pero el joven se veía realmente confundido y afligido había hecho un largo viaje y era justo que superaran este tema, lo mas sano era que lo supiera_ – Candice sobrevivió de milagro a esa bala en el pecho, el doctor creía que el proyectil perdió fuerza y no estaba cerca por lo que no daño ningún órgano vital, pasó dos meses débil en un improvisado centro médico en Bélgica, cuando se recuperó no sabía explicar quién era solo preguntaba por usted y le mal informaron que había muerto en combate, perdió las ganas de luchar, pensó que no le serviría de nada decir que era casada con un noble, no le creerían de igual forma sin papeles, los belgas enviaron a un grupo recuperado por la frontera hasta un tren que los llevaría a Suiza, no tenía a donde ir así que solo se dejó guiar por el grupo

\- Sé que por como lo contaba tenía la esperanza de que viviera mi Lord, quiero decir, William, pero estaba muy débil y sola – _la señora Dustin hizo una mueca triste_

\- El tren la llevaría a Suiza en donde estaría segura pero ella quería venir a Reino Unido, quizá a buscarlo pero eran direcciones opuestas, entonces se negó y se separó del grupo, no tenía dinero así que consiguió que carretas la llevaran al norte para tomar un barco – _se sentó frente a él y sorbió del trago_ – nunca llegó a abordarlo, camino al puerto un grupo de soldados franceses se toparon con la carreta en donde iba con una familia que huía de la guerra y… - _miro a su esposa quien asintió con los ojos empañados_ \- los asesinaron a todos, antes de robar lo poco que traían, a todos menos a ella

\- ¿Por…por que no? ¿A donde….? ¿Que le hicieron?

\- Tenían un punto en la frontera al norte de Francia allí controlaban a los navíos, el General del grupo se la llevó como su prisionera…. Como su ... Su prisionera personal _– dijo esta última frase con lentitud_

 _\- Su respiración se agitó de rabia, sabía que había pasado algo así pero la confirmación del hecho lo dejaba con un dolor que pesaba profundamente incrementando su impotencia y culpa_ – ella.. Me pidió perdón – _musitó en voz baja_

\- Según lo que me contó muy por encima el hombre la tenía en un cuarto encerrada, la alimentaba bien pero cuando ella peleaba, la lastimaba, así que al cabo de tres meses de luchar simplemente eligió morir, morir en vida, ese hombre era un enfermo creó a Cristina imponiéndola sobre ella, confundiéndola con maltratos psicológicos y simplemente su mente en algún momento cedió, la clase de mujer que él hizo habitó su cuerpo.

 _\- Recordó la cicatriz en su hombro, la nombraba como a un ser humano sentía tanta rabia en ese momento, mezclada con el dolor de saberla cautiva en esas condiciones que por su mente pasaban pensamientos violentos en contra de ese hombre_ – ¿quién fue? Nombres y apellidos, nacionalidad, cargo, lo que sea capitán dígamelo

\- No vale la pena muchacho – _lo observó contener la ira sin lograrlo._

Se levantó del asiento con los ojos rojos y el ceño fruncido caminando hacia la chimenea mediana de mármol que quedaba justo al lado de un ventanal, miró el cielo oscurecido y dejó escapar el aire, no podía creer todo aquello, su mente jamás podría llegar a imaginar lo que habrá sufrido a manos de aquel desgraciado

\- ¿Quien fue? – _preguntó entre dientes al borde de la explosión_

 _\- Se le acercó con pesar_ – no estoy seguro que sea algo que…

\- Por favor – _dijo casi en susurros pero el señor Dustin pudo sentir su aflicción_

\- François Ezkiaga General de Marina Francesa, tuve el desagrado de conocerlo alguna vez, era un muchacho prepotente y pedante, un ser sin corazón de familia de abolengo, liberó a Candice ocho meses después, más tarde cayó en batalla con los Belgas, ella caminó sin rumbo hasta que un grupo de soldados Británicos la encontró, no había comido en días, no hablaba, tenía la mirada perdida y no dejaba que ninguno de los soldados la tocara o estuviese cerca, así que la llevaron al centro médico, cuando logró decir palabra por su acento dedujeron que era de Inglaterra y la trasladaron a Londres, sigo ejerciendo solo como apoyo y entrenamiento, asistí a la base médica en donde se recuperaban nuestros soldados y allí la encontré, siempre estaba sentada con una manta encima abrazando sus piernas en un banco de madera – _se llenaba de tristeza al recordarlo_ – un día me senté a su lado y hablamos, a pesar de que era consciente de lo que había pasado me sonreía y veía a la vida como algo hermoso, de cierta forma para ella esa recuperación fue como renacer, pasó cerca de tres meses allí en consulta psicológica hasta que le dieron el alta y le ofrecí empleo

 _\- Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se apoyó de la chimenea dándole la espalda al matrimonio_ – fue mi culpa, no la busque, no hice ni el intento nunca, debí buscar su cuerpo si es que en realidad estaba muerta pero...

\- No se culpe William, las cosas pasan, la vida es muy cruel pero el corazón sana y solo queda seguir – _decía enjugando sus ojos con su pañuelo la señora Dustin_ – deben de apoyarse y poco a poco superarlo, tienen una vida por delante se han reencontrado

\- ¿Como puedo ayudarla? ¿Como esperan que superemos algo así? – _su corazón estaba roto, quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, le pesaba estar tan lejos en ese momento en los que su mente le pedía a gritos estar a su lado y jamás volverse a separar jamás_ – cuando la conocí tenía apenas 10 años y me propuse ayudarla, protegerla, quería verla sonreír siempre – _decía aún apoyado en el marco de la chimenea con los sentimientos a flor de piel_ – cuando su única familia murió me casé con ella, pude haberme engañado pensando que era mi deber y la promesa hecha a su padre pero había mucho más, nunca se lo dije, y lo único que he hecho ahora que la tengo es llenarme de dudas estúpidas creando fantasmas, pensando en mi, en mi familia, siempre amé la forma en que podía ser libre con sencillez, feliz con lo poco que tuviese, porque ella siempre fue lo que yo quise ser, ser yo mismo sin ningún disfraz para agradar y mantener mi estatus, no se merecía algo así mientras que yo tenía a mi familia, mi libertad, mi tan preciado deber.

\- Así lo educaron mi Lord usted no tiene la culpa... – _sentenció el señor Dustin con los ojos empañados_

\- ¿Y a ella? No la educaron nunca sin embargo siempre tuvo más valores nobles que cualquiera y palabras de aliento para todos, pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma, no es justo que… – _giró hacia ellos_ – ¿por qué aprendió a escribir?

\- De tanto que lo nombraba decidí averiguar si realmente existió y me encontré con que si existía un noble residente en Glasgow hace prácticamente un año y medio, pasó un par de semanas pensando cómo comunicarse con usted, no creería en ninguna carta pero aun así que me pidió que le enseñara, se esforzó y en unos meses sabía leer y escribir con el nivel de un niño de 7 años, practicó mucho y aprendió entre otras cosas modales básicos, decía que tenía que presentarse por primera vez ante Lord Andrew y no podía llegar frente a usted y su familia como una analfabeta, hasta que por fin decidió viajar – _contó la señora Dustin_

\- ¡Dios mío!

Se pasó las manos por su cabello con desesperación y de dirigió a un ventanal que daba a un hermoso patio y la imagino allí esforzándose por él, y él que juró hacerla feliz nunca se había esforzado realmente por ella, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la impotencia, siempre pensó que era una chica fuerte, alegre y dulce que necesitaba protección pero había sido ella la que siempre lo había protegido arropándolo con tanto cariño a pesar de la vida difícil que le tocó.

La señora Dustin no podía soportar más aquella escena dedicó una mirada a su marido llena de lágrimas saliendo en silencio de la habitación, limpio alguna lágrima naciente de la comisura de sus ojos y se acercó al joven colocando ambas manos en sus hombros

\- A veces el destino es caprichoso le suceden cosas malas a gente buena para fortalecer su alma, y cosas buenas a gente mala para enseñarles el camino correcto en busca de la redención, se cruzan sus vidas para hacerlas quizá más preparadas, más fuertes o más nobles, más alegres o más tristes, según como elijamos superar cada prueba, lo educaron para reprimir sus sentimientos Albert – _lo miró sorprendido con los ojos enrojecidos abiertos de par en par_ – ella nos contó todo de usted y lo adora con su alma, con cada defecto y cada virtud, deje salir todo y comience de nuevo, su esposa lo espera en casa, partió de aquí solo con amor para ofrecerle entiéndala, llénela de amor y comprensión muchacho es lo único que necesita para ser feliz y para que usted lo sea

Su padre le decía que no era de hombres fuertes llorar, cuando murió, a pesar del dolor no soltó ni una lágrima, sin embargo el señor Dustin lo abrazo como a un hijo y se liberó de todo lo que llevaba dentro quizá por años, por todo, limpio su cuerpo de la culpa que no le pertenecía, tenía razón debía decirle y demostrarle cuánto la amaba, darle la vida que si se merece, verla reír. Esa noche los Dustin no lo dejaron partir, el dolor de cabeza fue intenso, aunque quería llegar a su lado lo más pronto posible aún tenía cosas que hacer, de alguna manera tenía que agradecerles a los Dustin por todo lo que habían hecho por ellos, enviaron a alguien por su ayuda de cámara y sus cosas al hotel, entendía perfectamente bien el cariño que le tenía su esposa a aquellos abuelos, en unas horas se ganaron el suyo, además de un lugar en su vida y una invitación a Escocia, ellos estaban complacidos por que era exactamente la persona que imaginaron, esa noche ganaron a un hijo más.

Al día siguiente se despidió con la firme promesa que los dos volverían para visitarlos cada cierto tiempo en cuanto se les hiciera posible, no se cansaba de agradecerles por todo, lo único en lo que pensaba era en volverla a ver, tenerla entre sus brazos y abrazarla fuerte, le diría cuanto la quería a cada hora, cada minuto si era necesario, no le alcanzaria la vida para adorarla como se merece, se detuvo en una joyería y saco la bolsita que contenía el guardapelo que prometió restaurar y de su otro bolsillo la perla, el regalo del mar y las palabras sabias del viejo Stinray, sonrió y con un suspiro puso en orden sus prioridades, definió lo que debía hacer a partir de ese momento.

…

* * *

 _Siiii ya sé... :( :( :( mucha información para procesar pero querian respuestas al igual que Albert, ahora entienden la reacción de ella? como decir algo así como superar ambos algo como aquello?... una respuesta simple es mas facil si hay amor de verdad y perdón, igual creo que les toca hablar..._


	11. Quédate

El almuerzo que organizó estaba listo una semana y media después del incidente del té, según decía la invitación era una ofrenda de disculpa, todas las invitaciones que envió estaban confirmadas gracias a el señor Marco y a Mary aquel día todo quedó listo, Steven la asistió con el montón de postres desde el día anterior ella también estaba lista, solo faltaba que llegaran sus invitados, sonrió a Dorothy a través del espejo y con dos ganchillos dorados ella misma peino su cabello colocándolos a ambos lados de su cabeza dejándolo suelto, no quería ningún tipo de moño elaborado y tampoco usaría de esos sombreros enormes que tanto detestaba, casi no tenía maquillaje, su vestido era de color mostaza que según Jacky la modista era lo más rápido y sencillo que había elaborado en años de experiencia, no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de encargos pero le tenía estima a Lady Andrew y su dulce manera de ser, así que creaba para ella modelos únicos que se adaptaban a su personalidad sin dejar de lado la elegancia que requería su posición, tanto a su doncella como a ella misma les pareció hermoso, era de mangas ajustadas abombadas en sus hombros sin faralados ni encajes, cuello cuadrado con cintas doradas de seda que cruzaban debajo de su pecho cayendo junto a la falda hacia los lados, era ajustado a su cintura y la tela ligera se movía al caminar sin revoloteos, sin fondos ni forros abombados tampoco llevaba ninguna prenda ni joya. Las mujeres invitadas comenzaron a llegar junto a sus esposos o algún familiar, la invitación entregada a cada persona valía por dos, entraban elegantes con sus vestidos pomposos de encaje, enguantadas y sus sombreros de plumas de ala ancha, los caballeros iban ataviados como para una fiesta, con sus chaquetas impolutas, erguidos de trajes claros según la hora, al verla sus primeras impresiones era detallar lo simple que vestía pero a pesar de ello era un modelo bonito de telas finas que le quedaba tan bien como si su simpleza fuera suficiente, mucho más haciendo relucir la clase a la que pertenecía, algunos caballeros comentaron entre ellos que Lady Andrew era simplemente preciosa y las damas que escuchaban comenzaron a sentirse realmente incómodas con tanto ante ella; todo estaba decorado con flores silvestres, no había ninguna expresión excesiva o llamativa del estatus de los Andrew, solo unas hermosas mesas con manteles blancos y florecillas hasta en las sillas, los platos estaban vacíos dispuestos sobre las mesas con sus cubiertos, algunos preguntaban cuál sería su asiento y ella contestaba que sería el que los hiciera sentir más cómodos con una sonrisa amable y dulce, las mujeres con sus abanicos ondeando alzaban las cejas era natural que se estableciera asientos según el abolengo del invitado, sin embargo Lady Andrew pretendía que eligieran los que creían eran los mejores puestos ya que las mesas rectangulares no tenían distinción de ningún extremo o un asiento que les indicara el lugar en donde iría él anfitrión o anfitriona. Daisy llegó acompañada por Eliza y Neil, se sentaron juntas en un extremo, Madame Elroy miró todo con desaprobación y con antipatía se sentó junto a su hijastra y Daisy, junto a ellos casi al centro estaban los Hermanos Cornwell sonrientes ambos le guiñaron él ojo con complicidad y entablaron platica con otros asistentes, el Conde Dartmouth beso su mano y se inclinó con respeto frente a ella besando su mano antes de sentarse junto a otro invitado contemporáneo en edad.

Todos estaban en la mesa acomodados en una tarde fresca bajo un enorme toldo de tela, finalmente Candice termino casi al centro de una mesa entre dos invitados desconocidos, todos se levantaron cuando ella tomó su puesto y con un suspiro sonriente dio la bienvenida a todos agradeciendo su asistencia, disculpó a su esposo por no poder estar comentando que se encontraba en un viaje un poco largo, al tomar asiento los comensales Mary dio la orden y los sirvientes comenzaron a servir una crema que de solo olerla les abría el apetito acompañada de pan fresco, para el segundo y tercer plato las dos mesas dispuestas estaban animadas, los platos eran bastante típicos del norte de Inglaterra pero estaban a la altura de la situación y para finalizar el postre era una porción de pastel de durazno con glaseado de limón que fascinó tanto que el regordete Lord Benton sentado a su lado terminó por iniciar la ronda de repeticiones, también distribuyeron a lo largo de la mesa pastelitos de vainilla con cremas de frutas que cambiaban de sabor según el color, la música que tocaba un grupo del pueblo era alegre, nadie los conocía pero elogiaban su música y comentaban lo bien que tocaban, no se imaginaban que eran unos muchachos humildes a los que Candice les coloco un uniforme de trajes beige y marrón que los hacían lucir como profesionales ante la multitud de personas superficiales que llenaban el jardin lateral de la mansión, cada vez mas dejaban ver sus prejuicios injustos, tomaban lo que pedían, algunos Champagne otros Whisky, jugo o agua había de todo, eran libres de elegir, ese detalle hizo que se desinhibieran de las formalidades y que el ambiente se tornará festivo, de algarabía, todos hablaban alegremente comieron hasta el cansancio, era sin lugar a dudas el mejor almuerzo al que habían asistido en meses distinto y alegre, reían y conversaban mientras se atiborraban de pastelitos y licor un domingo a mediodía, Candy veía atónita como aquellos príncipes y princesas que entraron pavoneándose creyéndose mejores que el resto como si lo único que importara era lo que vistieran se convertían en humanos comunes.

Aprovechó ese momento para con copa en mano pedir la palabra, se puso de pie pidiendo que por favor todos permanecieran en sus asientos, de su posición podía ver ambas mesas y con una sonrisa complaciente dio gracias primeramente a Dios por un día maravilloso para compartir que les permitió estar al aire libre, agradeció a Mary y a el señor Marco por su apoyo para realizar todo aquello, era inusual pero se inclinaron respetuosamente ante los invitados desde el extremo del toldo, a el Grupo de jóvenes que amenizaban el almuerzo a quienes podían contratar para cualquier ocasión especial recalcando que era un talento de la zona ganándose varias miradas de asombro y un agradecimiento especial para el chef Steven a quien llamó a su lado, todos levantaron su copa hacia él comentando que todo estaba excelente como siempre, alguno mencionó a viva voz que era un gran chef pastelero si no el mejor en toda Escocia y que hasta entonces conocían sus dotes, Candy dejó escapar una risita y con una inclinación de respeto Steven se dirigió al hombre disculpándose explicando que él no había preparado ninguno de los postres que aún estaban disfrutando, tomando su mano miro a todos y declaró que eran obra de Lady Andrew, ella hizo una reverencia y todos hicieron silencio, algunos abrieron los ojos y arquearon las cejas, otros simplemente sonrieron y algunas féminas comenzaron a abanicarse insistentemente.

\- Gracias por lo de chef pastelero, los postres que disfrutaron hoy son de mi creación pero es una simple habilidad como estoy segura que poseen algunas damas presentes quizá algún caballero – _Sonrió_ – es una lástima que no la pongan en práctica como muchas otras por el simple hecho de pensar que no nacieron para ello, pero la verdad es que nacemos para ser lo que queramos ser – _dejó la copa en la mesa y dejo salir lo que llevaba días pensando_ – como todos saben esta recepción es para disculparme por el fallido té que hace poco más de una semana intente ofrecerles a la mayoría de las damas presentes, lo hice según dictan las normas de la nobleza pero como muchos si no todos sabrán salió terriblemente mal, todas las asistentes están aquí hoy y para las que no lo recuerdan esta vez me he encargado de escribir y hacer llegar invitaciones formales a Madame Elroy, a Lady Legan y sus hijos – _los miró_ – gracias por asistir aunque los miembros e invitados de la mansión no necesitan ese tipo de formalidades por mi parte y también me he permitido invitar a muchos más para presentarme realmente – _pasó la vista por cada fila de las mesas_ – Soy una dama aunque crecí en campo abierto con humildad y me crie entre vacas, ovejas y caballos y mis padres fueran granjeros - _las murmuraciones se hicieron presente, así que subió su tono de voz_ – déjenme explicarles, soy una dama y serlo no implica ser solo una mujer con educación de princesa, vestidos pomposos y joyas costosas he descubierto que es respetar a los demás y respetarnos a nosotras mismas, ser educadas y no hablo de cuentas, idiomas ni saber que cubierto usar según la comida sino de dar los buenos días, las buenas tardes y las buenas noches a cada persona sin importar de donde provenga o la cantidad de oro que posea, sin discriminar su clase o su procedencia, una verdadera dama cuida de su presencia, pero no para competir con otra y ser mejor o creer serlo por tener más, no se mide en las plumas de su sombrero, sino para sentirse bien consigo misma y bonitas al mirarnos al espejo, quizá luego para ellos los que las adoran a diario y decidieron compartir su vida _– miro a Daisy fijamente y se acercó hasta donde estaban sentadas_ – he comprobado Daisy - _dijo con una leve inclinación_ – que tenias razón cuando me dijiste que algunas nacemos damas y otras fingen serlo, entonces….- _hizo una pausa y retiró la vista hacia el resto_ – está en ustedes seguir fingiendo, yo no tengo porque hacerlo porque no soy como quieren que sea, soy como quiero ser, así como me ven ahora con montones de defectos a comparación con mis virtudes, aceptaré la amistad sincera de quién quiera ofrecérmela y no guardare ningún tipo de rencor a quien no lo desee pero no me pidan una hipocresía más y la primera fue tratar de ser como muchas de las presentes – _hizo una inclinación pronunciada_ – que tengan una excelente tarde damas y caballeros, fue un enorme placer servirles.

Aquel discurso dejó sin palabras a ambas mesas hasta que un enorme murmullo llenó el jardín de ruido, algunos se acercaron a ella maravillados al despedirse y otros ni siquiera se molestaron, Madame Elroy fue una de las que ni la miro y Daisy desapareció sin que la viera, no le hizo sentir ni bien ni mal todo aquello pero si liberada, esa noche al acostarse extrañó más que nunca a Albert.

A la hora que llegó el tren a la estación de Glasgow eran casi las seis y media estaba empezando a oscurecer, el camino hacia la mansión era un poco largo pero no le importó, después de un mes fuera ansiaba llegar a casa, pagó un costo elevado a la diligencia para que lo llevará a él y a su ayuda de cámara nadie lo esperaba cuando llegó y le pareció fabuloso, inmediatamente preguntó a Mary por su esposa dando la orden de que no le dijera a nadie que había regresado, solo quería verla a ella, caminó en aquella dirección y la observó leer en la biblioteca recostada del sillón bajo una lampara, parecía tan concentrada en su lectura que le sacó una enorme sonrisa, se apoyó de la pared cruzándose de brazos no quería interrumpirla y además se veía tan adorable que se limitó a mirarle hasta que ella quizá por instinto giró en su dirección, se levantó de su asiento dejando el libro a un lado y corrió hasta sus brazos, ese abrazo se sintió tan bien, tan reconfortante que la retuvo lo suficiente para besar su cabeza y susurrarle que la había extrañado mucho

\- También yo – _lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño_ \- no descansaste en el tren?

\- No podía dormir, quería llegar cuanto antes… para verte – _le sonrió tímidamente_

\- No te sentí llegar, tienes los ojos rojos Albert ¿tienes hambre? ¿Como estuvo tu viaje? ¿Avisaste a todos que estas aquí?

\- Tantas preguntas y yo solo tengo una, si, estuvo bien, no y no quiero que se enteren aún, ¿tú estás bien?

 _\- Asintió con una sonrisa y acaricio su rostro_ – iré a buscar algo para que comas – _hizo el intento de zafarse de sus brazos pero la detuvo mirándola a los ojos_

\- Luego, ahora solo quiero mirarte y hablar contigo – _suspiró con cansancio_ – vamos antes de que alguno de la alarma que estoy aquí

En la habitación ella le iba hablando de las cosas que hizo en su ausencia, de los niños de los pescadores, de los planos para la escuela y el libro que leía, lo ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, los gemelos, el chaleco mientras seguía contándole alguna travesura de manera natural, pero él parecía no escuchar mirándola

\- Vas a quedarte dormido, mejor solo descansa

\- Necesito quitarme todo este polvo de la diligencia y supongo que tengo más hambre que sueño – _volvió a abrazarla_

\- Está bien hagamos esto señor consentido, iré por agua y algo para comer

 _\- La tomo de la cintura con cariño_ \- no quiero que entre nadie para preparar el agua, me ayudarás tu?

 _\- Sonrió_ – si, entre más rápido me suelte Lord Andrew

\- Algo más _– lo miro extrañada_ – ¡bésame por amor a Dios!

No tuvo ni que pensarlo con una risita enredo sus manos en su cuello y se puso de puntitas para besarlo, fue un beso tierno y lento con tanto cariño como podía entregar, concluyó mirándose por unos segundos a los ojos, le sonreía sin querer soltarla, se safó de sus brazos poco a poco, giró rápidamente y salió de la habitación sintiéndose en una burbuja de ensoñación, algo había cambiado, estaba distinto y eso le gustaba, la miraba como si... la quisiera, suspiró con el pensamiento de la posibilidad dejando que la emoción la llenara por completo; Dejó que se recostara en la bañera con los ojos cerrados mientras ella con una esponja suavemente frotaba su cuerpo, le preocupaban sus ojos y ese dolor de cabeza

\- Debiste descansar por lo menos en el pueblo

 _\- Sus manos eran suaves y sentía una paz infinita el estar allí escuchando su voz_ – ¿y perderme esto? – _sintió el Beso en su frente y abrió los ojos para mirarla_ – eres lo más importante para mí Candy – _ella acaricio su cabello con una sonrisa y de un suspiro le confesó_ – estuve en Bath

 _\- Su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante_ \- ¿Por que? – _preguntó titubeante_

 _\- Se incorporó mirándola y se limpió el rostro húmedo_ – a conocer a los Dustin, hablar con ellos

 _\- Desvío la mirada levantándose del banco de madera, alcanzó el albornoz y se lo tendió_ – ¿ellos te lo contaron todo no es así?

\- Entiéndeme necesitaba saberlo, estaba preocupado por ti, el remordimiento no me dejaba disfrutar del hecho de volver a tenerte con vida, conmigo – _salió de la bañera ajustándose el cordón y se acercó a ella_ – se los pedí, les rogué que me lo contarán no los culpes

 _\- Sus ojos se empañaron y dejó escapar el aire_ – perdóname por favor yo debí decirte pero..

\- Ni se te ocurra pedirme perdón, soy yo el que debe pedírtelo – _levantó su rostro para que lo mirara_ \- mi vida perdóname, debí esperar tal vez pero me temía que fuera algo que no me dijeras jamás y no podía vivir con tantas dudas, además yo debí protegerte, debí buscarte… si ese mal nacido estuviese vivo yo…

\- Te batirías en duelo con él yo te perdería por su culpa o cargaría en la conciencia la muerte de una persona, el fantasma de un ser como ese viviría por siempre entre nosotros Albert, ya pasó... _\- las lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla_ – no quiero que me atormente más, tampoco pensar que existió, que me convirtió en... en esa mujer

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué te liberó? – _preguntó con cariño limpiando sus lágrimas y conteniendo las propias_

\- Dijo que amaba a Cristina, no estoy segura si era verdad, era un desquiciado enfermo pero si de que se amaba a sí mismo, yo lo odiaba con todo mi ser hasta que lo perdoné meses después, cuando supe de su muerte no me alegré pero tampoco me entristeció, no sentí nada

\- ¿Que pasa con Cristina?

\- Murió, ella... lo perdonó el mismo día el día en que... - _bajo la mirada y musitó_ \- me liberó

 _\- Alzó su rostro y dejo un beso fugaz en la comisura de sus labios_ – ¿ella sigue presente para ti?

\- No, no quiero... se ahogo en el río yo lo sé _\- su respiración se agito mientras seguía llorando_ \- prométeme que no hablaremos nunca más de eso – _dijo suplicante_ – por favor François y Cristina son seres que ya no existen más

\- Nunca más, lo juro, tu y yo comenzaremos de nuevo, ¿si? ¿te gustaría?

\- Si – _limpio el resto de las lagrimas y ella le sonrió lo quería tanto que si lograba perdonarle aquello podría superar cualquier cosa_

\- Nos iremos, viviremos solos los dos

\- Pero tu familia...

\- Ellos pueden quedarse – _le sonrió_ \- eres mi esposa y quiero una vida solo contigo – _acaricio su cabello mirando cada detalle de su rostro con ternura_ \- nos encontramos tantas veces antes y también nos separamos, siempre nos volvíamos a encontrar

\- Cada año en primavera, en nuestro lugar secreto junto al río, por cuatro años

\- Luego me enlisté y fueron cuatro años de no verte hasta que nos encontramos en la base en Francia, ya no eras tan niña para entonces – _sorbiendo lagrimas logro hacerla reír_

\- Y estos tres años en los que creí perderte y ahora – _acaricio su cabello húmedo_ – estás aquí príncipe

\- Quédate, por favor Candy quédate esta noche conmigo, no quiero pasar una más lejos de ti, solo quiero que me abraces, quiero dormir a tu lado y sentirte cerca, ¿puedes? – _ella le sonrió y besó su boca con amor_

\- Si

Esa noche él se había quedado profundamente dormido en su pecho, la abrazaba mientras aún despierta acariciaba su cabello, solo Dios sabía cuánto lo amaba y tenía que intentarlo, eso quería desde el fondo de su corazón, comenzar de nuevo, demostrarle cuán grande se había hecho a través del tiempo su amor, ahora que él sabía lo que le había sucedido se sentía con una carga enorme menos, confiaba en él, era lo único que tenia en el mundo y lo adoraría desde el fondo de su corazón, cerró los ojos y con el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca se quedo dormida.

...

* * *

 _Si.. hay cosas que se superan con amor pero depende en gran parte de la voluntad, aunque nos creamos independientes siempre necesitamos a alguien que te impulse y te apoye para lograr tus propósitos, ahora les pregunto creen que el le dijo que la amaba?.. Abrazos a todas gracias por sus mensajes espero pueda subir mas capítulos esta semana, siempre depende de la cantidad de trabajo que tenga :)_


	12. Idilio

Al despertar buscó su compañía a su lado pero no la sentía, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, aún así se despertó un par de veces sobresaltada durante la noche pero al verlo a su lado su corazón se llenaba de ternura y se sumía en un sueño profundo sin pesadillas sintiéndose segura entre sus brazos; Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo encontró de pie junto a la cama abotonando su chaleco con una sonrisa preciosa mirándola

\- Buenos días dormilona

\- ¿Que hora es? – _preguntó adormilada_

\- Es hora de que te levantes, pasaremos el día juntos además dijiste que debías llevarle galletas a los niños

\- ¿¡Ah si!? _"Pasaremos el día juntos",_ eso suena a una cita – _hizo una mueca ocultando su sonrisa, se arrebujo entre las sábanas y se giró_ – tal vez deba pasarlo por escrito Lord Andrew – _dijo en tono de broma_

 _\- Se inclinó sobre ella y besó su cuello repetidas veces haciéndole cosquillas, escucharla reír era maravilloso_ – te espero en las caballerizas preciosa – _le susurró al oído antes de salir de la habitación_

Era increíble cómo había regresado tan distinto, suspiró y se sintió por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo completamente feliz, de pronto no sólo tenía al príncipe de vuelta con ella sino que también al teniente, como un sueño hecho realidad; mientras se hacía una sencilla trenza en el cabello pensaba en su reacción, conocer los hechos de su pasado no hizo que la detestara y quisiera apartarla de su lado como temió por mucho tiempo sino que parecieron volver a su primer día de casados el único día en que tuvieron un pequeño tiempo de felicidad, en el fondo le daba miedo sentirla y que al día siguiente sucediera algo como pasó aquella vez, sacudió su cabeza con un suspiro tratando de convencerse que nada pasaría y por fin podía conquistarlo, quererlo como siempre soñó. Cuando se reunió con él en las caballerizas estaba con el Conde conversando, al llegar a su lado con los buenos días la abrazó dejando un beso en su mejilla, eso la sorprendió muchísimo, las demostraciones de cariño en público eran parte negada de la nobleza pero él pareció olvidarlo, si saber lo que había pasado esos tres años había auspiciado el cambio tan positivo entonces todo estaría realmente bien, el Conde los miró con una sonrisa, había llegado a apreciarlo en ese tiempo a pesar de su gran título no era una persona pretenciosa y petulante, aunque sí muy reservado quizá un poco misterioso, habían momentos en los que la miraba demasiado y la hacían sentir incomoda pensando en aquel Duque que dijo cosas tan terribles de su persona. Tal vez era la sombra que la asechaba de vez en cuando desde lejos

\- Me temo que debo despedirme William, ahora que has regresado, todo está en orden y debo regresar a Londres, me he demorado más de la cuenta

\- Harrington por favor quédate un día más, necesito que hablemos es importante pero en este momento mi esposa lo es más y prometí pasar el día con ella

 _\- Frunció el ceño_ – espero que no sea de cuidado

 _\- Su rostro compuso una expresión de angustia_ – es personal

\- Entonces disfruten su día, hablaremos mañana – _palmeo su brazo e hizo una inclinación a Candy antes de montar su caballo_

 _\- Lo miró alejarse mientras Albert la abrazaba con más fuerza_ – ¿vamos juntos? – _preguntó girándose frente a él con una sonrisa divertida_

\- Caesar prefiere llevarnos a los dos y nuestra cesta con comida – _le sonrió Acariciando su trenza_ – o soy yo quien quiere tenerte cerca

Luego de pasar un par de horas en el muelle caminaban por la orilla de la playa con las manos entrelazadas él sujetaba sus botas con el pantalón arremangado y ella sostenía sus zapatillas y su vestido a la vez, hablaban de algún evento gracioso ocurrido en el campamento recordando entre risas los pocos momentos alegres que tuvieron en otro tiempo, sus pies se humedecían con el agua del mar y se llenaban de arena mientras el viento fuerte les hacía ondear el cabello y la ropa, más allá las olas rompían en las rocas con un sonido fuerte y relajante, de pronto ella se detuvo frente al mar y soltó su mano para abrir los brazos al viento dejando que su vestido cayera empapándose, mirando el horizonte sonrió

 _\- Cerró los ojos y respiro el aire cargado de sal mientras el viento la golpeaba fuerte de frente resonando en sus oídos_ – ¿no es maravilloso Albert? Es maravilloso estar vivo y disfrutar de todo esto

 _\- Observó a su alrededor, luego admiro a la naturaleza jugar con su cabello que sobresalía de la trenza casi deshecha, su vestido sencillo, su sonrisa, esos ojos verdes claros vivaces como siempre mientras el mar la tocaba llamándola_ – es hermoso – _lo miró con una amplia sonrisa_ – quizá ya que mojaste la parte baja de tu vestido tenga que emparejarla – _mencionó con la diversión reflejada en su rostro_

\- ¡No te atreverías! – _retrocedió unos pasos y el avanzó otros_ – ¡Albert no! Esta fría

\- El río estaba frío y aún así…..

\- No es lo mismo – _su risa lleno el espacio_ – está es…

\- ¿Salada? – _sonrío mientras avanzaba_

\- No, no lo sé pero no me meteré allí hay mucha brisa

\- Si te atrapo…

Sosteniendo su vestido terminó corriendo por toda la orilla tratando de que él no la atrapara, entre montones de risas el juego concluyó con él finamente atrayéndola entre sus brazos y girándola, lo abrazó con ternura, era uno de esos abrazos que decía lo mucho que necesitaban tenerse cerca, acunó su rostro y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dejó escapar al fin sus sentimientos

\- Pequeña amo tu sonrisa, adoro escucharte reír, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes

Sus labios se unieron en un beso en el que olvidaron que el resto del mundo existía aunque para un par de ojos que observaban de lejos la escena era intolerable, llevaba días siguiéndola semanas esperando que estuviese sola, algo que no sucedió, golpeó el árbol que usaba para esconderse y se arrebujo en su capa oscura, detestaba verlos juntos, los celos carcomían su alma y no podía dejar de sentir una rabia enferma al saberlos tan juntos, arrancó una rama y la partió en pedazos para liberar su frustración antes de tirarla al suelo y volver sobre sus pasos al bosque.

La mañana se les pasó rápidamente, no habían parado de reír durante el almuerzo con los pescadores en el muelle y las anécdotas de sus travesías alegres en el mar, Stinray le contaba sobre el rebelde señorito de la casa grande al que siempre debía devolver hecho un desastre luego que se hacía a la mar tratando de ser un humilde pescador, luego pasearon por el bosque a caballo hasta llegar hasta la cabaña a media tarde, a medida que el día avanzaba se hacía más frío, se sentaron en el pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea y Albert la abrazó con un suspiro dejando un beso en su frente

\- ¿sabes? Te tengo un regalo - _ella se incorporó y lo miro sorprendida, entonces sacó de su bolsillo la bolsita de cuero desgastado, se la entregó_

 _\- Al dejarlo salir en su mano brillaba a la luz plateado y tenía una cadena larga como una vez fue_ – es… Quedó hermoso, como nuevo – _lo acaricio y después lo abrazo contra su pecho_ – gracias Albert, es muy importante para mí – _dijo en un hilo de voz_ – sobrevivió a todo conmigo y tú has hecho que vuelva ser como antes, no, ahora es mucho más hermoso

 _\- Lo colocó en su cuello y tocando las letras grabadas preguntó_ – ¿nunca has querido saber qué significan estas letras? ¿A quien perteneció esto originalmente?

\- No, supongo que era de mi familia, la verdadera, pero si nunca me buscaron fue por una razón prefiero conservar esto como su regalo, quizá no podían tenerme o no me querían

\- ¿Y si tuvieras la posibilidad de averiguar quiénes fueron los buscarías?

\- No lo sé, no quiero pensar en eso – _acaricio su rostro_ – estoy contigo ahora – _se acercó y beso lentamente su boca_ – te amo

Su mirada se perdió en sus ojos y las palabras que pronunció, de pronto ella lo besó y no supo pensar más, sus besos combinados con el crepitar de la pequeña chimenea se hicieron intensos su mano se paseó por su cintura con suavidad, ella no puso resistencia, debía ir poco a poco ganándose su confianza, no quería asustarla por ningún motivo pero con cada caricia que le prodigaba la deseaba aún más, despacio fue desatando las cintas de su vestido con delicadeza con una lentitud desesperante pero necesaria, titubeante hizo contacto con la piel de su espalda y la acarició suavemente fue entonces cuando se detuvo y él también lo hizo, lo miró trazando con ternura sus labios

\- No tengo miedo Albert, lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz

\- Me haces feliz Candy, muy feliz pero no quiero hacerte daño

\- Yo sé que no lo harás, es que... lo único que temía de verdad era que me rechazaras, que odiaras el hecho de que… _\- desvío la mirada pero la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara_

\- Lo que siento por ti es mucho más grande que eso, quiero recuperarte y pasar cada día adorándote, comencemos otra vez una nueva vida a partir de ahora, poco a poco, podemos amarnos como queremos, con el alma – _susurro en su boca_

Con los ojos empañados se levantó del sofá y se colocó frente a él, con lentitud sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos dejó caer su vestido a sus pies seguidos por el corsé, el camisón y su enagua, desnuda frente a él con solo ocho palabras derrumbó el muro entre ambos _"soy solo tuya, jamás he dejado de serlo"_ , la tocó como si fuera un objeto precioso, delicado, suave y despacio, sentado frente a ella besó su ombligo y la abrazó, cerró los ojos en reflejo mientras él besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo, enterró sus dedos en su cabello y el mundo parecía ser diferente, lleno de colores intensos y sensaciones divinas, con sus manos recorrió su cintura, sus caderas, y viajó hasta sus piernas, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba muy rápido temblaba, se levantó frente a ella, besó su nariz, su mejilla, su boca con dulzura, al abrir los ojos lo miró con tanto amor que creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir, mordió sus labios y susurró cuanto lo amaba, miró su boca y los instintos más primitivos la llevaron a un beso cargado de pasión, la abrazó con ternura en una caricia casi delirante, beso su cuello, soltó su trenza a medio hacer alborotando su cabello con admiración y le sonrió diciéndole lo hermosa que era, con una caricia desde sus hombros tomo sus manos y las llevo hasta su boca besando cada una como si de pronto le pareciera increible tenerla, también lo hizo con la palma y la escucho reír _"te adoro"_ musitó casi en susurros guiándolas hasta su camisa, entendió lo que quería y era lo que ella deseaba más que nada, con cariño se deshizo de su ropa poco a poco acariciando su piel, reconociéndolo, le parecía un sueño que le desataba mil mariposas en su vientre, con un dedo paseó en una caricia por su pecho bajando lentamente hasta su ombligo, desató los botones de su pantalón en lo que a ella misma le parecía una tortura, sintió como su cuerpo y sus manos pedían todo de él, acaricio su cintura, lo escucho suspirar y alzó el rostro para mirarlo, entonces él besó su frente, su mejilla, susurrando en su oído _"yo soy tuyo"_ la miró a los ojos con infinita adoración _"te amo"_. Y no supo cómo llegaron hasta la cama sólo del sabor de su boca y lo celestial de sus caricias, fue consciente por un momento que estaba sobre él y su mirada cargada de deseo la hacía sentir un poder excitante, tenía el control sobre lo que sucedía entre ellos, lo deseaba también como nunca pensó desear su cuerpo, sus manos, besó su cuello, lo escucho gemir en su oído y susurrar _despacio "por favor mi amor, no sabes cuánto te necesito"_ eso bastó para sentir en su cuerpo entero un escalofrío punzante que le pedía cada vez más y se temía que nunca sería suficiente, cuando sus cuerpos se unieron finalmente en un placentero vals pensó que debía estar en algún lugar del cielo, se entregaron con pasión, amor y adoración, como si fuera la primera vez y a la vez eran tan conocido como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro; La noche cayó sobre ellos mientras despertaban del idílio abrazados entre sábanas revueltas, cuando abrió los ojos ella estaba muy cerca sonriéndole

\- ¿Me amas? – _preguntó con diversión en sus preciosos ojos verdes_

\- Si, mucho – _la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo_

\- Dímelo otra vez por favor, me gusta como suena

\- Te amo pequeña traviesa _– repartió besos por todo su rostro mientras reía y lo abrazaba con una caricia_ – Te amo - _eso era felicidad_

Cenaban unos Sándwiches y manzanas con unas copas de vino sentados frente a la chimenea, ella llevaba su camisa mientras él solo tenía puesto el pantalón, ambos debajo de un edredón le contaba sobre el almuerzo que preparó con todos los detalles, Albert solo reía imaginando sus caras, a ella no le parecía nada gracioso pero por su expresión terminó por reírse, cuando pregunto por que había hecho aquello tuvo que contarle la fallida recepción de té en la que fueron muy crueles, entonces ya a él no le pareció tan gracioso y frunció el ceño

\- Creo que no me llegaran más invitaciones de té – _compuso una mueca_

\- Tanto mejor, solo se dedican a chismes mal sanos, no tenían porque hacer algo así, y la actitud de mi familia es algo intolerable, hablaré con ellas

\- ¡No! Albert por favor eso ya pasó

\- Digas lo que digas no vas a convencerme esa fue la última vez que te trataron de ese modo eres la matriarca de la familia y lo primero que te deben es respeto, quien no acate esa norma será mejor que este lejos, las demás damas no me importan si asistimos a sus eventos será con cortesía y si no, no es tan importante, sé que prefieres leche tibia con galletas al té – _tocó su nariz sonriendo de lado_

\- Pero la señora Keller fue muy amable al invitarme personalmente a la boda de su hija, es pasado mañana, me pidió que por favor hiciera un pastel como el que ofrecí en el almuerzo y me dijo que nunca se había divertido tanto como ese día

\- ¿Entonces debemos asistir a una boda pasado mañana?, haré un espacio – _recalcó con ironía_

\- ¡Es cierto! El cuaderno de eventos. – _mencionó con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa_

\- Ese cuaderno lo llevaba Daisy si quieres hacerlo de otra forma también está bien y si se nos olvida a ambos nos disculparemos con cualquier excusa – _se encogió de hombros_

\- Daisy… Me detesta y la entiendo, pero se esconde detrás de la hipocresía y eso no lo tolero, ¿ella está enamorada de ti?

\- Creo que no, estaba entusiasmada con el hecho de casarse conmigo que es diferente, pasaron una vida preparándola para ser mi esposa por que así lo dispusieron mi padre y su abuelo, sus padre murió en un accidente y su madre se volvió a casar mudándose a Rusia, su nuevo esposo no quería llevarla así que se la dejó a su abuelo paterno, vive cerca de aquí con una tía mayor que nunca se casó y se negó a irse con el Barón Mayers a Londres

\- Jamás me hablaste de ella, si siempre estuvieron comprometidos nunca me lo dijiste

 _\- Suspiró_ – Daisy es como una hermana para mí, es parte de la familia aunque no nos una ningún lazo, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con las pretensiones de casarme con ella y fue una de las razones por las que me enlisté, no soportaba la idea de que manejarán mi vida de ese modo

\- ¿Le hablaste a ella de mi?

 _\- Le ocultó un mechón detrás de la oreja_ – no, a nadie le dije nada antes de que volvieras siquiera pensar en ti me dolía mucho, te perdí y no podía perdonármelo, pero después dejé bastante claro quien eras para mi _– observó el fuego_ \- dejé que mi vida siguiera su curso sin importar que no me gustaba la forma, pensé que quizá después de todo era mi destino, pero regresaste _– la miró de reojo_ – mi destino fuiste siempre tu, hablaré con ella una vez mas

\- Quizá no nos hubiésemos conocido nunca si no te la pasarás paseando por el campo, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes y tu familia no termina de aceptarlo

\- No tanto como crees, he aprendido más de ti que lo que yo puedo enseñarte, desde el primer día que te vi y eso no fue impedimento para quererte tanto ellos no tienen nada que ver, a fin de cuentas no te dejaré con ellas, nos iremos.. en unos meses debo Viajar a Londres

\- ¿Me llevaras contigo?

\- Siempre, no sabes lo eterno que se me hizo este mes sin ti – _acaricio su mano_ – puede que corras el riesgo de que te ame mas

\- Lo nuestro se transformó y creció con el tiempo, y el tiempo no hace mas que hacerlo fuerte

\- Tal vez son tantas formas lo que lo hacen así

Le sonrío y lo miró de una forma que hizo latir más deprisa su corazón estaba tan bonita así, después de tenerla, despeinada con su camisa puesta y los labios enrojecidos humedecidos por el vino que su mente trataba de grabar cada detalle para convencerse de que era real una y otra vez

Esa noche disfrutaron de una plática como las que tenían en el campamento, larga llena de esa amistad que siempre compartieron llenando los espacios vacíos de aquellos tres años, también de besos y caricias en los que la madrugada los alcanzó hasta quedarse dormidos, no sin antes haberse amado hasta saciarse, por todo los años en los que la vida los separó.

...

* * *

Awwww... siiii me lleno de suspiros... jajaja la pregunta era simplemente por que los hombres no suelen expresarse bien, prefieren pequeños actos apenas imperceptibles por nosotras que solo queremos escuchar palabras como si ellas dijetan todo, pero que bonito escucharlas de sus labios... (más suspiros) Luz si fue el dia del escritor el pasado Martes así que felicidades para ti tambien y para todas las que me leen que tambien incursiónan en este mundo aunque no sea de forma profesional, de hecho llegamos a la mitad de la historia, imaginen un mundo de posibilidades a partir de ahora hay mucho mas por descubrir, aunque con este capítulo aseguro que quedaron en una nube... La confianza y el Amor fueron el motor que movieron a una mujer rota como Candy y ahora que?.. jajaja abrazos a todas


	13. Papeles y Lazos

En la mañana salieron rumbo a la mansión su día juntos había terminado, cuando llegaron a las caballerizas a dejar a un animado Caesar por haber pasado la noche al aire libre caminaron juntos tomados de las manos hasta que la abrazó por la cintura en medio del jardín de la entrada y ella lo rodeó por el cuello con una sonrisa

\- Nos hubiésemos quedado en la cabaña mínimo una semana entera

\- ¿Y moriríamos de hambre?

\- Podía pescar y cocinaríamos en una fogata o en la chimenea

 _\- Su risita fue de diversión_ – me encantaría _\- la beso con amor profundamente_

Estaban ensimismados en su mundo perdidos el uno en el otro hasta que un carraspeo y una voz los interrumpió, al girarse Madame Elroy erguida y con disgusto acompañada por su doncella se dirigió a su sobrino

\- Has perdido hasta el pudor y el decoro William, llegaste según tengo entendido hace dos noches y no te veo hasta ahora

\- Lo siento mucho tía que tengas buen día _\- beso su mano_ – he pasado el día fuera con mi esposa

 _\- Alzó las cejas pero no la miró_ – no estaré para el almuerzo pero esta noche debemos hablar con urgencia, voy de salida enviaré a alguien a avisarte cuando regrese – _sin más les pasó por un lado y siguió su camino hasta abordar el carruaje_

\- Madame Elroy está furiosa por el almuerzo aquel, desde ese día no se sienta en la mesa conmigo

 _\- Frunció el ceño -_ esa actitud tiene que cambiar, te debe respeto

\- Será mejor que dejes que con el tiempo quizá cambie su actitud, no me gustaría que discutieran por mi

\- No se trata de eso Candy tienen que respetarte como mi esposa a quien no le parezca será mejor que busque otro lugar para vivir, no permitiré que pases por soberbias ridículas como las de ese té y no creas que no me di cuenta que prefiere ignorarte

\- Ya sé pero ellos son tu familia no sabes cuanto daría por tener a mi familia otra vez o estar cerca de los Dustin... sólo está molesta Albert, aprenderemos a llevarnos bien pero de ninguna manera quiero ser la causa de discusiones – _iba a replicarle con alguna cosa pero ella lo interrumpió_ – por favor, no arruinemos esto, hazlo por mí – _asintió acariciando su mejilla_

* * *

Estaba sentado a media tarde en su escritorio y frente a él había un cofre de madera pequeño, suspiró y restregó su rostro con sus manos, la puerta del despacho sonó y al dar el paso observó a la doncella de su tía que entró para entregarle el recado, estaba seguro de lo que ella le diría la conocía muy bien y por su actitud de la mañana no le quedó duda, tendría una discusión con ella; Después de dos toques entró a su habitación y la encontró sentada en su sillón favorito muy seria

\- Tía no sé que….

\- William seré breve y directa, quiero que mañana mismo saques a esa mujer de esta casa

 _\- Frunció el ceño tratando de buscar las palabras que no reflejarán su rabia_ \- espero que no se refiera a mi esposa

\- Tu concubina querrás decir – _se levantó con un papel en la mano y se acercó a él_ – desde el día después que se apareció contrate a un investigador para saber primeramente de adonde había salido, y me encontré con que ni apellido tiene, hace años cuando la vi descalza con aquellos harapos supe que lo que quería era enredarte, hoy me llego el informe completo, estuvo de interna en el ala psiquiátrica de una base militar, no dice las razones pero no me da buena espina, trabajó de sirvienta en la casa de unos señores y en los libros de matrimonios celebrados ese año en que aseguras haberte casado no aparece ni en París ni en Bélgica el matrimonio entre ustedes, tú no estás casado con ninguna mujer

 _\- Cerró los ojos dejando escapar el aire con frustración y rabia_ – lo sé y me parece denigrante que haya hecho todo esto, lo sé todo de ella tía

\- ¿¡Como!? ¿Y aún seguiste con esta payasada que nos ha alejado de amistades importantes? ¿!Como te atreviste!?

\- Es mi esposa aunque no estén los papeles, la amo, ni siquiera merece una explicación de lo que hay allí escrito eso solo me incumbe a mí, nos casamos ambos lo sabemos, sus papeles se perdieron y el pueblo fue arrasado por los franceses sospeché esto desde el principio pero no pensé que mi propia sangre llegara tan lejos

\- No quiero a esa mujer aquí contigo – _aseveró_

\- Esta es mi casa y ella mi esposa, puede irse si le molesta el hecho, lo de los papeles tiene solución, nos volveremos a casar cuanto antes

\- Eso nunca William, tienes hasta la osadía de echarme de aquí por esa

\- ¡Tía por favor! Téngale el debido respeto a la que será sin duda la madre de mis hijos

 _\- Abrió los ojos de par en par_ \- ¡No voy a permitirlo! ya que ella no es tu legítima esposa yo sigo siendo la matriarca de la familia y no permitiré tal escándalo, ya ha sido suficiente, diremos que la enviamos a otro país o lo que sea

\- Han manejado mi vida como quisieron desde siempre pero no dejaré que en esto interfiera, si no quiere irse nos iremos nosotros de todos modos y nos casaremos, se arreglará lo de los papeles que tanto necesita para convencerse pero que quede claro, ella es mi esposa y lo será lo que me reste de vida

\- Tú padre no permitiría algo así

\- Mi padre ya no está y usted debe acatar mis órdenes y respetarlas – _recalcó en tono severo_

\- ¿¡Pero que brujería te ha hecho esa mujer William para que decidas acabar con la respetabilidad de una familia como la nuestra!? ¡Además echarme de tu lado!

\- Lo único que debe entender es que existan o no esos papeles ella es la señora de esta casa tiene todo mi apoyo y en cuanto hable con ella fijaremos la fecha para recuperar definitivamente el lazo legal

\- Pero William….

\- Esta discusión terminó – _salió sin más palabras con mucha rabia y en el fondo un poco de miedo_

Cuando lo vio salir de la habitación de mándame Elroy Eliza salió detrás de una columna en la que se había ocultado luego de escuchar tras la puerta la discusión y con una sonrisa maliciosa se dirigió a la habitación de su madre.

Por lo pronto y cuánto antes debía hablar con Harry, después encontraría la forma de decirle todo, por un momento añoró estar con ella en la cabaña solos y sin que les importara nada ni nadie más, si no hubiese descubuerto nada lo primero que haría era llevarsela lejos y hacer una vida solos apartados de todo. Su Tía era el menor de los problemas.

Había anochecido y antes de cenar El Conde entró a la enorme habitación que utilizaba como despacho con una sonrisa, enseguida se puso de pie y lo invitó a sentarse

\- Harrington gracias por venir, quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberte retenido pero…

\- Yo entiendo William prácticamente estas recién casado, espero que la situación sea algo que podamos resolver

\- Mi padre y tu eran muy amigos, siempre fuiste como un tío para mí, los negocios con la familia perduraron con el tiempo

\- Si, tu padre era un hombre difícil pero astuto, igual que tu hijo, aunque de carácter siempre me has recordado a tu madre – _sonrío al recordar y luego lo miro con seriedad_ – ¿que es lo que pasa? Te ves tenso y no quisiera pensar que luego de verte tan feliz ayer con tu esposa haya pasado algo malo, recuerda que no puedes exaltarte demás, tus ojos están enrojecidos

\- No estoy tenso Harry estoy preocupado y lo que voy a decirte no es nada fácil, se trata precisamente de Candy

 _\- Lo miró de hito en hito, su corazón dio un vuelco y se acomodó en el asiento_ \- ¿que es?

\- La conocí cuando era una niña en Dorset, pasábamos primavera en el antiguo castillo dando fiestas, la adoptó una familia Hindú criándola con cariño, su padre temía por el destino de ambos estando atrapados en la guerra y me entregó un cofre – _lo giro abriendo la tapa, de el saco una carta ya amarilla por el tiempo_ – hay más cartas dentro, yo.. Las leí todas pero esta, es muy importante y para mi sorpresa.. esta dirigida a ti – _le entregó el sobre_

Abrió el sobre sacando la carta con cidado y al abrirla se encogió en el asiento mientras la leía, lo observó ir desde el asombro a la tristeza y finalmente a una rabia contenida. Al terminar de leer la carta la doblo y la acaricio sin levantar la vista totalmente inexpresivo, Albert pensó en darle un tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba allí escrito que para él debía ser doloroso y difícil

\- Ese… - _reprimió algunas maldiciones pero dejó escapar otras_ \- Merece la muerte y así sea lo último que haga yo se la concederé

\- La carta no es una prueba suficiente para la justicia y han pasado muchos años

\- ¿Justicia? – _lo miro con la rabia reflejada en su mirada que de pronto se había cristalizado_ – lo retare a un duelo, es un bueno para nada

\- Y un Duque, no es tan fácil – _se levantó de su asiento y camino por la habitación pasando las manos por su cabello tratando de ordenar las ideas, luego giro acercándose a él_

\- Dame el resto William – _ordenó y le extendió el cofre_

Las cinco cartas restantes estaban dirigidas a Candy, se paseaba por la habitación mientras las leía, lo observo limpiar la comisura de sus ojos un par de veces, reír en medio de la nostalgia y cerrar los ojos con evidente dolor ese fue sin duda un duro momento, no quería ni imaginar lo que significaría para ella saber todo aquello, devolvió todas menos la primera, cerró el cofre dejándolo sobre el escritorio y se sentó en el sillón, le tomo un par de minutos quitar la vista del punto fijo en que la había clavado, Albert sabía que debía ser muy difícil asimilar todo aquello, quería poder decirle que lo sentía mucho pero no habían palabras para consolar años de incertidumbre y pena con la veracidad de tamaña aberración, cuando él las leyó le parecía increíble, injusto, cruel y una casualidad extraordinaria, o quizá el destino ya estaba escrito después de tantos años y tanto sufrimiento, un camino llevó a otro quizá así retorcidos y dolorosos debían ser

\- Lo sabía _– murmuro_ \- respóndeme sinceramente …. ¿Ha sufrido mucho?

 _\- Con tristeza respondió_ – los últimos años si – _lo observó tocarse el pecho acariciándolo con un dolor que era más del alma que del cuerpo y lo miró con seriedad_

\- Sabes que todo cambiará, no pretenderás que siga siendo igual, ni para mi ni para ella, comprenderás que con esto la situación también cambia con relación a su matrimonio

\- Lo sé Harrington quiero hacer lo correcto además es lo justo, pero... hay algo más – _suspiró audiblemente_ \- los papeles de nuestro matrimonio jamás llegaron a registro y la copia se perdió en la guerra, mi tía logró averiguarlo… Dame tiempo por favor

 _\- Frunció los labios y el ceño en una mueca de disgusto_ – sé que no tienes la culpa pero tienes dos días William o lo haré yo, no estoy seguro de si esto mejora o empeora la situación, me quedaré con esta – _agito la carta frente a él_ – debes entregárselas – _miró el cofre y suspiró_ \- lo siento pero necesito pensar y despejar mi mente, discúlpame si no ceno con ustedes y… Gracias muchacho - _salió del despacho lentamente con un peso triste sobre sus hombros_

Se dejó caer en el sillón con cansancio preguntándose por qué cuando todo parecía que mejoraba siempre había algo, sucedían cosas, meditó cómo abordar el tema con ella por una hora y durante el almuerzo no quiso ni mencionar palabra alguna, eran demasiadas verdades y bastante abrumadoras, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar no quería causarle más incertidumbres, dudas, problemas, disculpó al Conde y la miró sonreír mientras conversaba con Stear, su tía tampoco había ido a cenar con ellos y los Hermanos Legan parecían indiferentes, volvió a su despacho enterrándose en papeles por revisar de las semanas anteriores para despejar un poco los pensamientos, su cabeza comenzaba a punzar en ese aviso doloroso, su temor era perderla, sin el lazo de matrimonio y con la certeza de una familia tal vez ella lo dejaría, él ya no era lo único que tenía en este mundo, no dudaba de su amor pero Harry sin duda se la llevaría lejos y él no tendría derecho a retenerla, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se obligó a distraerse entre libros y números hasta que por fin decidió ir a la cama, por la mañana sería otro día y podría pensar con más claridad, ella trenzaba su cabello en camisón frente al espejo del tocador, se giró al verlo con una sonrisa pero la perdió inmediatamente

\- ¿Que sucede Albert?

 _\- Se acercó abrazándola con ternura_ – no pasa nada pequeña

\- No trates de engañarme, tus ojos me dicen otra cosa, ¿sucedió algo? ¿discutiste con tu tía?

\- Si pero…lo solucionaré lo prometo

\- No quiero que te enemistes con los tuyos por mi ¿de acuerdo?

 _\- Beso fugazmente su boca_ – quisiera que todo fuera más sencillo, cuando te casaste conmigo prácticamente te obligue en una situación desesperada

\- Estaba molesta contigo por creer que solo querías protegerme, eres difícil de descifrar _– sonrió_ \- Pero lo que yo sentía por ti en ese momento era tan grande que quise creer que podía conquistarte – _acarició su mejilla con cariño_ \- ¿que tienes príncipe?

\- Es que.. bueno, prácticamente te ordené que te casaras conmigo, jamás te lo pedí….. pero si te lo pido ahora, ¿lo harías? - _la miro parpadeando para mitigar el dolor_

\- Por supuesto que sí Albert aunque ya estamos casados

\- Y si no lo estuviésemos… es decir, ¿si nunca nos hubiésemos casado habrías venido a buscarme?

\- Probablemente no amor para empezar hasta ayer supe que me amabas y yo jamás me hubiese atrevido a decirle a mi mejor amigo que soñaba con el día en que me besara – _acaricio su rostro con una sonrisa pero él no le devolvía la mirada, se veía afligido y casi no podía mantener sus ojos enrojecidos abiertos_ \- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Tú eres mi esposa y mi adoración ¿está bien? _\- cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor_

\- Otra vez ese dolor de cabeza, cualquier cosa que te preocupe se resolverá mañana, es tarde y te ves agotado – _lo abrazó_

\- Necesito que hablemos Candy… es que…

\- Ahora no, no me gusta verte así lo que sea puede esperar, traeré algo para hacerte ese masaje del que te hable o no podrás dormir

Tenía que dejar de preocuparse de ese modo, el dolor lo iba a matar si seguía así y sabía muy bien lo que pasaba cuando el dolor era insoportable, al día siguiente todo se resolvería a primera hora le diría todo, se obligaba a convencerse pero su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas; se quitó la ropa, se recostó en la cama y de pronto cuando por fin abrió un poco los ojos ella frotaba algo que olía a menta entre sus manos, recostó su cabeza en su regazo y dejó que sus preocupaciones cedieran ante su contacto, le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que dejará de pensar, le repetía que lo amaba y que tenía que descansar, que ella estaría allí para cuidarlo, poco a poco el palpitante dolor fue solo una onda y la presión dejó de molestarle, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

...

* * *

Feliz inicio de semana, el temor nos perturba la mente y nos retiene la lengua, habrá que esperar la reacción de ella a todo el asunto.. por que es probable que deba elegir. Saludos a todas


	14. Malos Entendidos

A la mañana siguiente había una nota en la mesita de noche con una caligrafía elaborada como si pusiera todo el empeño en cada letra, decía que lo amaba y no quería despertarlo, había dejado dicho que nadie lo hiciera para que pudiera descanzar, se fue acompañada de Dorothy a hacer el pastel para la boda de esa tarde con el cual se comprometió, suspiró con resignación y decidido se propuso decirle todo ese mismo día, olía a menta por todas partes y ya la mañana estaba avanzada, debía reconocer que no dormía de ese modo hacía muchísimo tiempo, y despertó sin dolor alguno con energía suficiente para enfrentar el día

Llegó temprano a la mansión Mayers, el carruaje la dejo a ella y a su doncella en la puerta en donde la recibió un sirviente, hizo caso omiso de este y pasó como si fuera su casa preguntando por Daisy, en cuanto la recibió con dos besos pasaron a tomar un poco de té en el saloncito favorito de ambas, entonces con una combinación perfecta de extasis y maldad le contó lo que había escuchado tras la puerta la noche anterior

\- Es nuestra oportunidad, no puedes tener tanta suerte, es hora de que actuemos

\- Pero estas segura de…

\- Totalmente, el propio Lord Andrew admitió que sabía que no era su esposa, y ella aún cree que sin papeles que lo certifique lo es, hoy es perfecto, la distracción de la boda es nuestro argumento, ya sabes lo que debes hacer, yo haré mi parte y tú has bien la tuya, saldremos ganando librándonos de esa mujer

\- No lo sé Eliza tú misma dijiste que él estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella

\- Daisy no seas tonta, él siempre está dispuesto a llevarle la contraria a Madame Elroy, estoy convencida de que solo está encaprichado con ella, mamá dice que los hombres desean más a las mujeres fáciles por ello mantienen concubinas pero no por mucho tiempo, Neil mismo tiene amiguitas de ese tipo, no hay excusas, será hoy – su amiga asintió con una sonrisa que por primera vez era sincera

Un día bastante opaco para una boda el cual avanzó tan rápido que no hubo más remedio que asistir, se encerró con su doncella desde que llegó casi corriendo para alistarse, le dio un beso rápido no pudo verla más hasta que por fin estuvo lista, estaba preciosa, con un vestido verde de seda y encajes, sus guantes blancos cubrían sus brazos y su cabello estaba atado en un moño en su cuello, su doncella siempre dejaba rizos sueltos que la hacían lucir hermosa, como única prenda la cadena de plata brillaba en su cuello pero el guardapelo se escondía muy bien en su pecho ajustado por el corsé; en la iglesia observó como no perdía detalle de la ceremonia, de lo que decía el sacerdote, de las alianzas, de las promesas de respeto, apoyo y amor, una boda real y era la primera a la que asistía, su propia boda fue un firmar de papeles que desaparecieron hace mucho y promesas básicas repetidas a guión, tenía que volver a empezar como se debe, proponerle matrimonio y tener una boda, ofrecerle todo lo que se merecía y la vida le negó hasta ese momento, estaba convencido que de todos modos tendrían que hacerlo ahora que Harry seguramente la presentaría ante la nobleza, sus miradas se cruzaron con ternura y él entrelazó sus manos para luego dejar un beso en el dorso de la suya.

Esa noche prometía lluvia aunque a ninguno de los invitados le afectaba, estaban muy bien resguardados en la mansión de los Keller con comida y bebida por montones, hacía rato que hablaban amenamente con un grupo entre damas y caballeros hasta que uno de ellos necesitaba aprovechar la ocasión por supuesto para hablar de negocios con él, se disculpó con su esposa prometiendole que no tardaría y el grupo dirigiéndose a la otra ala con el caballero.

Cuando pudo zafarse de las conversaciones aburridas de algunas damas caminó por el salón en busca de Stear, le había prometido bailar una pieza con él pero a quien se encontró de frente fue al Conde quien le sonrió con una mirada más profunda de la normal, la tomo del brazo y con una reverencia lo enlazó al suyo

\- Camine un rato conmigo mi Lady, es una bonita celebración ¿no le parece?

\- Si, es la segunda boda a la que asisto, la primera fue para evitar que mi esposo se casara con otra – _hizo una mueca bromista_

 _\- Palmeo su mano sin dejar de sonreír_ – cuénteme más de usted, ¿como era de niña?

\- Bueno papá Leo decía que parecía un cervatillo brincando de un lado a otro pero creo que era más bien un poco de cada animalito del bosque, me gustaba recostarme en la hierva y sentirla bajo mis pies, subir árboles y sentarme sobre sus ramas para ver más allá del bosquecillo, nunca me peinaba, de eso se encargaba mamá y cuando murió ya no quise hacerlo – _se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa_ – gracias a Dios ahora tengo a Dorothy

\- ¿Jacel cierto? Era una mujer bastante callada pero con carácter, estaba casada con Armishleo Farhan un hombre de gran corazón y trabajador

 _\- Frunció el ceño mirando al conde con extrañeza_ – no recuerdo haber mencionado el nombre de mi madre, ni el nombre completo de papá, ¿usted los conocía? - _Abrió los ojos con sorpresa_

\- El mundo es un pañuelo mi Lady, los conocí en Londres hace muchos años lamente mucho saber de su muerte, trabajaban para un Duque muy impetuoso, usted debió ser una damita preciosa _– miro sus hermosos ojos, los mismos que le llamaran la atención desde la primera vez que la vio ampliando su sonrisa_

\- En absoluto era una dama como debieron ser todas las que están aquí, creo que no nací para serlo

\- Definitivamente usted mi Lady nació para ser mucho más que eso – _se detuvo y la miro con un suspiro_ – es más que una dama común pero ya ve que caprichoso es el destino llevándola y trayéndola hasta aquí

No dejaba de mirarla de forma extraña, la incomodaba un poco así que agradeció cuando Stear la encontró para un baile, se despidió del Conde con una sonrisa cordial mientras él no la perdía de vista

Trató de regresar a el salón pero cada tanto alguien lo detenía para conversar o preguntar algo, su tía estaba sentada con un grupo de damas de edad al fondo abanicándose junto a Sara, aunque parecía ajena a sus movimientos sabía que estaba con el ojo puesto en ellos, Candy conversaba alegremente con Archie y no quiso interrumpir, su cabeza hacia rato que palpitaba otra vez las preocupaciones iban a dar siempre justo a la cicatriz, necesitaba un poco de aire pero afuera la incesante lluvia lo empaparía, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente le hizo una seña que indicaba que iría a la terraza y le guiño un ojo, ella le sonrió asisntiendo, se giró hacia la terraza que poseía un precioso techo cristalizado cruzando un par de puertas cerradas y dejó atrás el ruido caminando por el solitario pasillo alejándose del sonido de la fiesta y la tensión, el sonido de la lluvia era más reconfortante, el olor a tierra húmeda y el frío viento lo hacían sentir mejor, se apoyó de las balaustras, en la negrura divisó la humedad en las hojas y el reflejo de las gotas con la luz de la encendida mansión, suspiró y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar el dolor no tendría paz hasta que hablara con ella, debió hacerlo cuando estuvieron en la cabaña pero antes tenía que hablar con Harry y no quería arruinar lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento.

Dentro de la mansión en el atestado salón de fiestas las miradas secretas ponían en marcha un plan, Eliza se acercó a los dos con naturalidad, se dirigió a Archie rogándole que le ayudara a conseguir a su hermano porque se sentía muy mal y su madre acompañaba a Madame Elroy, fingió malestar con el rostro compungido en angustia y él como el caballero galante que sabía que era se inclinó frente a ellas saliendo en busca de Neil, su expresión cambio y con una sonrisa petulante se dirigió a ella

\- Solo quería que nos dejaran solas, no eres de mi agrado pero detesto que los hombres jueguen con los sentimientos de las mujeres, y más de una a la que aprecio, si no puedo hacerle entender a ella el juego por el amor ciego que le tiene quizá tú veas de otra manera la vida, estoy segura de que entiendes de hombres - _alzó la ceja con ironía_

\- ¿No me dirigías casi la palabra y ahora sales con este discurso?

\- Acompáñame, a mí no me creerás pero si lo ves con tus propios ojos y escuchas bien entenderás lo que te digo

\- ¿Acompañarte a donde?

\- A saber cuál es tu verdadero lugar en la vida de Lord Andrew – _mencionó sujetándola del brazo y avanzando con ella entre la gente sin resistencia_

Sus manos enguantadas lo rodearon por la cintura con cariño, sentía su cuerpo pegado a su espalda, sin abrir los ojos acaricio su mano y sonrió

\- Pequeña tenemos que hablar, tengo que decirte tantas cosas que no sé por dónde ni cómo empezar pero no quiero que este día acabe con todo lo que debo contarte - _se giró lentamente entre sus brazos y al mirar su rostro frunció el ceño alejándola de él, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo alarmado_ – ¿Daisy que haces?

\- William esto es desesperante – _dijo al borde de las lágrimas_ – no puedo seguir así, apartada de ti, fingiendo que no me duele que estés con ella

 _\- Abrió los ojos parpadeando sin saber qué decirle, nunca había visto a Daisy llorar, ella era perfecta o fingía muy bien serlo_ – ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- De nosotros, de todo este teatro, ¿por que simplemente no podemos ser los de antes? Todo iba bien hasta que apareció ella – _estaba entre la histeria y el llanto_

\- Daisy por favor cálmate y baja la voz, no es el momento de…

\- Nunca es el momento, estoy cansada de esconderme para quererte como lo hago, no me pidas más tiempo – _lo tomo de su chaqueta y se acercó_ \- entiende que ella no es nadie, jamás podrá ser lo que necesitas, una mujer respetable con la que puedas sentirte orgulloso de presentar a nuestras amistades de la nobleza, a quien puedas llevar del brazo sin el temor de que cometa una imprudencia o la gente murmure a sus espaldas ¿o vas a decirme que la presentarías a la reina? Así sin educación, respeto por nuestra clase, ni porte, es una vergüenza para ti

\- Es mi esposa y tú debes entenderlo

 _\- Se separó de él con angustia mientras sollozaba_ – ya basta de mentir William ella no es tu esposa, no hay registro de si alguna vez hubo un matrimonio, no sé qué esperas para echarla de aquí, Madame Elroy te lo pidió y solo por retarla la mantienes a tu lado, cuando nos casemos yo puedo darte todo lo que ella te da como tú concubina

\- ¿Quien… como sabes..?...

\- Lo sé, eres bondadoso pero cruel, hasta cuando seguirás con ella por lástima

 _\- Frunció mucho más el ceño_ – no estoy con ella por lastima

\- ¿¡A no!? ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por placer?

\- Estas sobrepasando los límites Daisy, no discutiré esto contigo tienes que calmarte – _la cabeza le iba a estallar, estaba confundido con la actitud que mostraba, se preguntó si de verdad le hacía daño y cómo supo todo aquello_

\- Entonces dile la verdad, dile que nuestros planes de boda siguen en pie y que estás buscando las palabras menos duras para decirle que se vaya – _se acercó rápidamente a él y sosteniendo su rostro sin dejar que pudiera reaccionar besó su boca sin más_

Mientras ocurría todo eso observando la escena Eliza susurró a su oído más veneno _"entre ellos hubo mucho y aún lo hay, después de todo iban a casarse, no te engañes él solo siente culpa hacia ti y trata de congraciarse, tal vez como concubina del teniente estás bien, pero no puedes ser la dama que represente a Lord Andrew"_ se soltó del brazo de Eliza y caminó hacia ellos; Albert alejó a Daisy tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo aquel espectáculo, la miro con angustia y se acercó unos pasos

\- ¿Desde cuando sabes que no estamos casados? – _de todo aquello fue lo único que preguntó_

\- Candy yo solo pretendía….

\- ¿Desde cuando?

 _\- Con un suspiro tocó su palpitante cicatriz en la cabeza y respondió con sinceridad_ – desde siempre, te perdí con los únicos papeles y el pueblo desapareció sin que diera tiempo de enviar el registro fue otra de las razones por las que decidí tratar de olvidar y cuando regresaste no le di importancia para mi eras mi esposa

 _\- Miro la lluvia que caía a su lado con los ojos empañados_ – me mentiste

\- No, yo no te he mentido que importan los papeles – _la tomó tiernamente de los hombros pero ella no lo miraba_ – nos casamos al norte de Francia en la frontera de Bélgica eres mi esposa, pero sé que para el Estado no es suficiente de todas formas volveríamos a casarnos, tenia pensado pedirte matrimonio, por favor Candy mírame

 _\- Sus ojos estaban humedecidos pero no derramó ni una lágrima, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, estaba aturdida_ – ¿para que esta vez? ¿Por lástima, culpa o para protegerme? – _preguntó con rabia_ – no encajaría nunca en tu mundo, tendremos a los tuyos siempre en contra _– lo miró_ \- ya vi suficiente, ahora entiendo, no sé de dónde saqué que podría estar a la altura de un príncipe quizá para ti sea vergonzoso que sea tu esposa, bueno.. En realidad no lo soy

Retrocedió dejándolo sin palabras y en un revoloteo de faldas se giró sobre sus pasos, en un impulso quizo ir tras ella, pero Daisy lo detuvo

\- Déjala ir, no la necesitas

\- Tú y yo hablaremos luego, será mejor que no vuelvas a visitar la mansión

Con una mirada endurecida se soltó de su agarre y caminó a buscarla, al cruzar las puertas se tropezó de frente con Eliza obligándose a detenerse

\- ¡Lord Andrew! A donde va tan deprisa, casi me tira al suelo

\- Disculpa Eliza pero..

Observó a su alrededor y no la veía había desaparecido entre la gente, miro frunciendo el ceño a la joven Legan y entendió lo que había sucedido en un instante. Esquivó a medio salón tratando de hallarla pero no había rastro, solo dolor, no sabía cuál pesaba más si el de la cabeza o el de su pecho, juntos lo hacían el ser más débil, después de lo que pasó entre ellos no podría pensar que sentía lástima, tendría que aclararle… por que no se lo dijo antes, por tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, las cartas, Harry… todo parecía ir más lento, borroso, le costaba avanzar, la gente aparecía de pronto caras distorcionadas, el suelo se movía en ondas, oía disparos, cerró los ojos apoyándose en una columna pero luego con el ceño fruncido decidió seguir cuando Archie lo detuvo con preocupación y se lo llevó a un área apartada antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, ya había pasado por eso antes, muchas veces seguidas el primer año de recuperación, lo sentó en un sillón y le pidió a un sirviente de los Keller que consiguiera un poco de láudano y agua, se negó, no quería un medicamento que lo dejará en estado de letargo, debía buscarla, explicarle, por nada del mundo quería perderla otra vez.

 _\- Se frotó el rostro con sus manos_ – Archie debo buscar a Candy, por favor que preparen el carruaje para regresar a casa

\- En este estado no deberías moverte tío, recuerda lo que dijo el médico, trata de serenarte – _Stear entró con la tía abuela a la habitación con preocupación_

\- ¿Qué sucede? Es otra de esas….

\- Estoy bien – _maldijo_ – debo ir a buscarla Archie consígueme un carruaje – _se sostuvo la cabeza y respiró profundamente, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y al cerrarlos todo se movía escuchaba una cantidad espantosa de ruidos, voces, palabras que podía o no descifrar, imágenes que no sucedieron, hizo el intento de salir pero su tía se atravesó en la puerta_ \- voy a buscarla

\- No vas a salir de aquí, tienes los ojos rojos y esa crisis que te hace alucinar, te quedarás hasta que te calmes

\- Yo iré a buscarla tío, no te preocupes intenta calmarte – _comento Archie saliendo de la habitación mientras Stear lo llevaba al sillón de regreso y entraba un sirviente con el medicamento_

Parecía que las cosas empeoraban a cada minuto, ella creía en esa sucia actuación además estaba Harry, como fue que pasó todo tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad de aclararlo, de hablarle y decirle como sucedierosn las cosas, en lugar de ello se creó todo un mal entendido.

..

* * *

 _Es asi como se crean los conflictos, por terceros y palabras no dichas a tiempo, les subire otro capítulo el Viernes aunque a mi parecer esta trampa de ellas no es algo que pueda separarlos... Saludos a todas y Gracias nuevamente por sus mensajes... siempre me sacan una sonrisa_


	15. Adiós Cristina

Todo eso le parecía una pesadilla, caminó bajo la lluvia con sentimientos de rabia e insertidumbre luego se detuvo bajo un árbol y se preguntó qué hacía allí, fue un momento de arrebato, desde que _François_ la liberó no tenía esa clase de sentimientos fuertes que podían dominarla, entonces tuvo muchos caminos y no supo cual seguir, no supo quien era, podría inventarse un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida igual no tenía a nadie, quizá podria ser Candy otra vez y llevar flores a la tumba del príncipe si era que en realidad estaba muerto, o podría ser… ella y dejarse morir día tras día hasta el final, recordó aquellos días que quería olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía de la misma forma, un vacío de terror y un sinsentido, recordó a una mujer débil, trastornada y llorosa.

Entró a la pequeña habitación que solo contenía una mesita redonda en el centro y un camastro militar en una esquina, ella estaba con la mirada perdida como siempre en un pequeño punto de la pared, entre sus manos frotaba aquella prenda plateada, odiaba que recordara quien había sido porque ya no lo era más, era su mujer, le había puesto un nombre nuevo, Cristina como la muñeca que tenía debajo de su cama cuando era niño pero esta era de verdad como siempre soñó, bonita con su cabello largo risado desordenado que enmarcaba un rostro de niña lleno de imperfectas pecas y unos enormes ojos claros, fue un poco rebelde al principio y tuvo que enseñarle a comportarse como debía, también le había enseñado a la fuerza que ese sería su nombre, era rebelde pero no habia ser en el mundo que no se doblegara ante él, seguía repitiendo el nombre de otra que quizá conoció alguna vez, aunque ella, Cristina, era una mujer dócil sin familia hecha para servirle, no era nadie más, seguía aferrada a un pasado inexistente ese objeto era para para ella como un preciado tesoro que la matenia unida a otra vida, sintió celos, frunció el ceño y se acercó con la misma rabia que sentía cuando no obedecían sus órdenes, le arrancó de la mano el guardapelo y la miró

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- No por favor devuélvemelo – _musitó mirándole a los ojos con temor_

\- ¿Cuál… es... tu… nombre? _– recalcó entre dientes cada palabra, la observo bajar la cabeza_

\- CccCristina – _dijo temblando y en susurros_ – devuélvemelo

\- ¿Esto? – _le mostró el objeto y ella lo miró_ – voy a quedármelo muñeca y destruiré al fin lo único que te mantiene atada a esa chica, ¿cuál era su nombre? Candice… ¿Candice que? Candice nadie, murió hace mucho

 _\- Sus lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y humedecían su rostro_ – no, por favor

\- Si, Cristina… Llora, me gusta que llores y supliques – _se sentó en una silla frente a ella y se acercó a su rostro, la observó temblar y arrebujarse en un rincón cubriéndose con el camisón_ – me encanta cuando me temes, te amo mucho más, sabes que hago esto por qué te amo Cristina, no tienes a nadie, estás sola, nadie vendrá por ti solo yo, sólo me tienes a mí en el mundo, por eso eres mía - _tomó el objeto y lo tiro al piso con fuerza, con su bota lo arrastró pisoteándolo, reía mientras ella lloraba_ – ¿necesitas este objeto? ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva? – _le susurró con frialdad_

\- Nnno no sé qué es eso señor

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Cristina, para servirle

\- Muy bien muñeca – _se quitó la chaqueta colocándola alrededor de la silla y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza_

Meses después de mantenerla cautiva estaba acostada en el camastro como si estuviese muerta, boca abajo con los ojos abiertos mirando el piso, el lugar no tenía ninguna ventana solo sabía que pasaban los días por la comida que casi nunca probaba por completo, estaba ojerosa, sucia y despeinada, él entró y tras de sí la puerta abierta dejó colar mucho ruido de hombres en movimiento, gritos y caos

\- Nos vamos Cristina _– le tiro un vestido viejo_ – los Belgas vienen apoyados por el mar – _ella no se levantó,_ _se acercó y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo la levantó del camastro_ – ¿quieres morir? – _la sacudió por los hombros pero hacia tres meses que hiciera lo que hiciera no hablaba_ – ¡bien!

La dejo sobre la cama sentada mirando al suelo mientras se paseaba desesperado por la habitación, golpeó la pequeña mesa de madera y la tiro contra la pared con fuerza destrozándola el ruido no la movió de su sitio, maldijo incontables veces en francés, él solo hablaba francés con ella aunque sabia varios idiomas por su educación y rango.

\- Levántate y vístete, yo no quiero que mueras

Pero no lo hizo, su mente estaba en blanco, muy poco le importaba si moría o él la mataba al fin, cuando no hacía lo que quería se ponía violento así que era la oportunidad para que acabara con su vida pero nunca lo hizo, cada que entraba al cuarto una o dos veces por semana después de jugar con ella se sentaba a su lado sin tocarla y lloraba, dejaba salir a otro hombre menos despiadado pero igual de desquiciado, le contaba de su trágica niñez y que a pesar de poseer dinero y abolengo fue desdichado, su madre no lo quería a sus hermanos si, quizá ella sabía el alma negra que tenía y por eso se comportaba de ese modo como todos creían que era, disfrutaba el hecho de que ella peleará y le suplicara, la obligaba a hacer lo que quisiera y a decir lo que él pensaba, de pronto se acercó despacio y le habló mientras la ponía de pie y tomaba el vestido para ponérselo con la delicadeza y el cariño que jamás mostró, ella lo veía fijamente inexpresiva

\- Cristina, no quiero perderte, soy lo único que tienes, soy lo único que amas – _sollozaba mientras que con ternura ataba las cintas del vestido_ – no dejaré que mueras y me olvides - _le puso unas zapatillas que le quedaban ajustadas y sacudió su vestido, se quitó el gabán militar y se lo colocó encima, de su bolsillo sacó un objeto que había maltratado solo para torturarle y abrió su mano para depositarlo_ – te amo Cristina – _los cañones sonaban bastante cerca, la cargó sobre su hombro y la sacó del fuerte por la parte de atrás._

La luz del día le golpeó de lleno en los ojos, haciendo que caminara a ciegas por un trecho, él la arrastraba por un bosque, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron era solo espesura, en su mano cerrada con fuerza estaba el guardapelo, se aferraba a el con tanta fuerza que no se percataba que le hacía daño, el sonido de la guerra resonaba fuerte a su espalda, un camino tras otro hasta que al fin paró, se giró frente a ella y la beso profundamente con lágrimas, la miró a los ojos con desesperación, acarició con ternura su rostro y su cabello nunca antes lo había hecho, él no era así, cuando era ese ser susceptible no la tocaba, confundida y aterrada estaba segura de que la mataría como tantas veces amenazó, lo prefería antes de seguir atrapada en el cuerpo de esa mujer, en lugar de eso se arrodilló frente a ella abrazándola por la cintura

\- Perdóname Cristina, perdóname por dejarte

 _\- Sus ojos eran del color de las hojas en otoño, claros y malignos pero en ese momento reflejaban verdadero temor, como no le respondía los vio oscurecerse apretando su cintura con fuerza, entre el miedo y la confusión contestó_ \- je te pardonne – _en perfecto francés_

 _\- La abrazo y lloro un rato, luego de un momento a otro seco sus lágrimas y la miro con asco_ – lárgate, ¡vete ya!

Dudó en moverse, pero al final caminó rápido en la dirección que le indicó y no giró para verlo aunque él no se moviera de ese sitio hasta que la perdiera de vista; Avanzó por un día siguiendo la dirección del sol y por la noche dormía arropada con el gabán militar que llevaba puesto al pie de un viejo roble, cuando encontró el río lo miró fijamente, cada piedra, cada hoja y bambú, escucho el rumor del agua y el viento pasar cada tanto moviendo las hojas, habian peces en el fondo moviendose de un lado a otro, el cielo era azul, azules como los ojos de Albert, cerro los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos miro del otro lado de la orilla a un zorro beber del agua, la miro por un instante y siguió como si nada su camino, estaba viva ¿libre?, no pensó en nada más rompió un pedazo del vestido y se desnudó para entrar en el agua, con aquel retazo tomo un poco de barro de la orilla y restregó su cuerpo mientras lloraba, con rabia, con dolor hasta dejarse la piel enrojecida

 _\- Repetía su nombre sin cesar_ \- "Candice" "Candice" "Candice Andrew", mi esposo… no, el murió como tú, quiero que mueras – _se repitió mientras seguía restregándose la piel_

Sus brazos, su pecho, su rostro, cada parte que el tocó, tratando de sacarse a Cristina del cuerpo y borrarla, su confusión era que en cierto modo se parecía a ella, no tenía a nadie, entonces después de tantos meses gritó, desde el fondo de su corazón, desde lo más profundo de su garganta hasta liberarse, luego se hundió en la fría agua del río hasta que pudo aguantar la respiración mientras por su mente pasaban las imágenes de horror vividas por esa mujer queria ahogarla y dejarla ir para siempre, cuando emergió jadeando profundamente y tociendo casi sin poder respirar Cristina ya no estaba pero Candice tampoco, bebía agua del río y comia frutas que consiguió en el bosque, divagando sobre qué hacer o a donde ir, después de dos semanas logró ver gente, personas que intentaron ayudarla al ver su estado, eran belgas, ella solo hablaba francés o creía solo hablar ese idioma y no le gustaba tener gente cerca, después de tantos meses de solo ver a una persona se le hacía extraño y desconfiaba de todo, así que fue de un lugar a otro sin rumbo por tres semanas sin saber quién era realmente, su mente estaba dividida entre dos almas, sola e inútil, caminaba por una pradera cuando apareció un grupo de hombres y el pánico regresó, Cristina sentía miedo pero Candice estaba dispuesta a luchar, intentaron acercarse y ella tomó un palo para defenderse, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, con cautela intentando calmarla se acercaron, no hablo con ellos hasta que uno de los hombres pronunció en francés diciéndole que no debía temer que la llevarían a casa, le preguntó su nombre y ella parpadeó buscándolo en su mente _"Ccandice nadie"_ soltó el palo y se agarró fuertemente la cabeza con rabia _"Cristina, para servirle"_ lloró con fuerza y se dejó caer en el suelo, fue entonces cuando uno de ellos la quizo auxiliar y su cuerpo comenzó a pelear hasta que sus fuerzas por la vida que había estado llevando le pasaron factura y se desvaneció; Despertó en un hospital se había dado cuenta que Cristina seguía habitando aunque ya no su cuerpo una parte de su mente.

Sacudió el recuerdo de su memoria, llovía aún más fuerte pero no le importó, caminaba bajo ella sin rumbo nuevamente, en ese momento era solo Candice igual de sola, Albert no era como ese hombre, él la amaba de verdad, el agua despejaba su mente, pensó en todo lo sucedido en lo que escucho no era más que una treta tonta y ella sintió por primera vez el aguijón de los celos, aunque le dolía todo lo que había dicho Daisy Albert no era el culpable, debia dejar todo atrás encontrarse nuevamente, nunca se perdonó el haberse dejado ganar por tanto tiempo permitiendo que Ella viviera como un recordatorio perenne de su debilidad y agonía, se dirigió empapada a una caballeriza abierta y sola que se encontraba cerca, al abrirla encontró junto a ella una lámpara encendiendo su mecha, entrecerró la puerta y miró su vestido estaba hecha un desastre, no podía volver así, resopló por su situación, observó los caballos y pensó que quizá podía escurrir el pesado vestido un poco antes de regresar y buscar a Albert, de pronto se abrió la puerta y giró con un sobresalto levantó la lampara para ver quién era pero solo pudo divisar una humeda capa negra como la sombra que la había seguido, estaba allí de verdad, era real, su corazón comenzó a latir de miedo mientras su cuerpo se mantenía erguido

\- ¿Quien eres? – _preguntó mientras tomaba un rastrillo a un lado de la paja_

\- ¿Me temes? – _su voz evidentemente masculina escondía un deje de diversión_

 _\- Se asustó muchísimo más, el tono de su voz… Aquellas palabras… no eran en francés pero aun así sin poderlo evitar comenzó a temblar_ – ¿que quieres? ¿quién eres? – _sus lágrimas calientes contrastaban con el frío de la noche y la lluvia en sus mejillas_

\- ¿Eso importa? al fin estás sola, y nadie vendrá, que bonito lugar para una Dama, el establo – _rió con fuerza_

 _\- Pensó que había muerto, su mente le gritaba que era él mientras su cuerpo tembloroso dejaba la lámpara en el piso de tierra y aferraba con fuerza el rastrillo, esta vez Cristina no ganaría_ – no te acerques _François_ o…. Voy a lastimarte

 _\- Su risa que inundo el espacio cesó_ – no sé quién es ese cariño pero ahora que sé que no eres ni serás la esposa de Lord Andrew puedo tenerte, ¿te gusta ser la concubina cierto? Tengo dinero, puedo tenerte como una reina si quieres, una villa, joyas, lo que me pidas – _se acercó a ella_ – suelta eso, lo pasaremos bien

\- ¡No! Aléjate de mi - _blandió el rastrillo sin tocarlo_ – les diré a todos

\- Muñeca, no eres nadie, ¿a quien crees que creerán? ¿a una mujer sin nombre ni familia o a mi? – _se descubrió el rostro de la capa y la miro con malicia, con lascivia_

 _\- Verlo y escucharlo llamarla muñeca la dejo momentáneamente sorprendida en un pequeño estado de shock, momento que él aprovechó para arrebatarle el rastrillo y tomarla entre sus brazos_ – suéltame – _se debatió entre gritos_ – suéltame, ¿como puedes hacerme esto? Suéltame ahora

\- No puedo - _la cercó contra las tablas de la pared_ – no quiero, te deseo desde que te vi la primera vez, quizá el destino quiso que fueras mía

La lujuria se le veía en el rostro, se removió luchando con las lágrimas y el terror combinados con la agonía de otro tiempo, debía luchar contra él y contra Cristina debía al fin dejarla ir, pelear con uñas y dientes si era necesario o morir en el intento, jamas volvería a ser ella, a dejarse amedrentar por un psicopata enfermo, no suplicó más a él le gustaría, pero gritaba con la esperanza que alguien la escuchara, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo con que atacarlo, ese hombre había comido en su mesa, había llegado a apreciarlo, había bailado con él y siempre le pareció amable, jamás pensó que era uno de esos abusivos como _François_ , de pronto rompió su vestido con facilidad y la tumbo sobre la paja para los caballos, ella seguía gritando pero no podía escapar él era fuerte y estaba sobre ella, a su lado habia un balde de metal, si lograba alcanzarlo… con el podría lastimarlo, se movió con fuerza y poco a poco sus dedos alcanzaron el borde, lo tomó como pudo y en ese instante murmuró _"Adiós Cristina",_ en un movimiento rápido lo atrajo hacia su cabeza, lo escuchó gritar de dolor y parar de tratar de tocarla, sin pensarlo volvió a arremeter contra su cabeza con los ojos cerrados cuando de pronto su peso desapareció, se levantó rápidamente colocandose contra la pared al abrir los ojos y observó como de un golpe fuerte Neil cayó al suelo, él lo pateó un par de veces mientras maldecía, quizá lo mataría descargaba una rabia ciega sobre el abusivo, ella quería hacerlo, eran pensamientos que le hacían doler el alma, el miedo y la impresión hizo que soltara el balde y se cubriera los ojos no quería mirar más.

* * *

 _Chicas este es el capítulo mas desesperante que he escrito, los sentimientos aqui son tantos que da la sensación de asfixia, pero es su historia, la misma que la perturbó tanto que no pudo decirle ni palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposo por temor a lo que pensara de ella, algo así aunque se quiera enterrar es imposible, vive en la mente de quienes sufrieron este tipo de situaciones y afecta su vida de alguno u otro modo hasta que la victima logra liberar de cierta forma las culpas. Saludos a Todas feliz fin de semana a partir de aqui se nos viene la tercera y última parte del relato. Abrazos_


	16. Lady Candice White

\- Será mejor que desaparezcas del país gusano o me encargaré de que te refundas en la cárcel el resto de tus días como la sabandija que eres _\- dijo con rabia_

 _\- Se limpio la sangre de la comisura de los labios_ – ¿eres su amante acaso?

 _\- Lo levantó del suelo por el gabán negro_ – eres una verdadera porquería y si te vuelvo a ver soy capaz de hacer legal el duelo que libre a este mundo de un poco hombre como tú, lástima que con ello avergüences a tu familia y yo la estime demasiado – _lo empujó hacia la salida pero él se giró con rencor_

\- Esto no se quedará así – _y tras las palabras resonó otro golpe, fue entonces que salió de la caballeriza_

Se giró y quitándose el gabán lo puso sobre ella sentandose a su lado sin tocarla, se cubría su rostro con las manos, no la escuchaba llorar

\- Haré que nunca vuelvas a verle la cara a ese mal nacido, ya no tienes nada que temer

\- Gracias – _dijo con la voz quebrada mientras descubría su rostro, sus ojos estaban humedecidos y se cubría con el enorme gabán su vestido roto_

\- ¿Te hizo daño?

\- No, solo es el susto y… - _se frotó las manos mirándolo de reojo_ – creo que ahora sí estoy sola y rota ¿no le parece? – _miró un punto fijo frente a ella y se permitió llorar_

\- Lentamente la abrazó meciéndola entre sus brazos le dolía mucho escuchar su llanto, como nunca imaginó – no, no estás sola me tienes a mí, la vida nos separo mi niña pero ya estoy aquí, para cuidarte – _besó su cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas_ \- para protegerte hasta el último día de mi vida eso lo juro _– alzó su rostro para mirarlo y se separó de él con los ojos abiertos de par en par_

\- No, no.. – _balbuceo mientras se levantaba y se alejó, desconfiaba de todos y de palabras como aquellas_

 _\- Al moverse dejó expuesta la cadena que llevaba en el cuello_ – Candice..

Se acercó pero ella retrocedía con miedo, desabrocho su corbatín y saco de debajo de su camisa una cadena con un guardapelo exactamente igual al suyo, sus lágrimas caían mientras se sacaba la cadena y la extendía hacia ella fue entonces que se detuvo y la miró con extrañeza, era la misma, pero… Se toco la suya y aún la conservaba permitió que se acercara, tomó la cadena detallándole comparándola con la que tenía en su mano, eran replicas exactas una de la otra, con los mismos grabados y la misma piedra preciosa en medio, lo miro fijamente dejando de llorar él tenía una sonrisa forzada y en sus ojos veía una súplica humedecida por lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos con esa mirada profunda que siempre le dedicó, escondía tantos sentimientos que con el aturdimiento no lograba comprender

\- Tienes sus ojos claros, como las piedras de estos - _acaricio ambos en su mano_ – ¿ves esto? Las mandé a hacer cuando nos casamos, la H es de Harrington y la V.. Veidha – _miro sus ojos limpiando una lágrima en su mejilla_ – tu verdadera madre – _abrió su guardapelo que tenía la miniatura de una mujer rubia de ojos verdes_ – Veidha Lambert Duquesa de Nortfolk, cuando nos casamos sin la bendición de su padre paso a ser Veidha Elizabeth White Condesa de Dartmouth, mi nombre completo es Harrington Sebasthian White, por ello la W – _la observó acariciar cada letra la H y la V estaban entrelazadas sobre la gema verde y la W debajo de ella, trazó con cuidado repasando varias veces esta última_ \- tú eres nuestra.. Nuestra hija – _acaricio su rostro húmedo_ – eres Candice Lissette White Vizcondesa por nacimiento y te he buscado por todo este tiempo, solo que no sabía que eras una niña o en dónde estabas es una historia muy larga, te la explicaré lo prometo

La abrazó con fuerza y ella cerro sus ojos recibiendo su cariño, procesando un poco todo aquello, necesitaba sentirse protegida y entre sus brazos creía estarlo, vidas cruzadas pasaron aquella noche, en aquel momento, su vida y la de otras dos mujeres una que descubrió y otra que quería enterrar para siempre, solo se preguntaba quién de ellas sería a partir de ese momento, era lo único que tenía en mente y que necesitaba descubrir, tenía un padre… A su memoria acudió la imagen del único padre que conoció y las palabras que susurraba con insistencia cuando le entregó el guardapelo _"búscalo"_ era a él, a su verdadero padre y no hubo necesidad de buscarlo el destino había cruzado sus caminos

En la puerta se escucho ruido y bajo enormes paraguas aparecieron unas personas, afuera la lluvia se había convertido en llovizna, ella solo los miró de reojo recostada en el pecho del Conde que la abrazaba con protección

\- ¿Que significa esto!? – _exclamó Madame Elroy con alarma_ – Harrington no creí que fueras de esos hombres, seguro esa mujer te sedujo como lo hizo con mi sobrino ¡claro Eres un Conde!

\- ¡Ya basta tía! le pedí que se quedara – _entro a la caballeriza y se detuvo a unos pasos el dolor había menguado solo un poco con el medicamento pero la presión seguía presente en su cabeza, en cuanto recuperó un poco la visión nadie pudo detenerlo y salió a buscarla, su tía lo siguió con molestia_

\- ¿Y perderme de mirar con mis propios ojos cómo se le cae la careta a la mujer que llevaste a casa?

\- Neil tenía razón, nos lo encontramos rápidamente en la entrada, William quería buscarte, eres una coqueta – _mencionó Sara sujeta al brazo de su protectora_ – nos dijo que estabas haciendo cosas indebidas aquí

\- ¿Ese muchacho sigue aquí? Porque si llego a verlo les advierto que habrá un escándalo en los que reclamare su vida por la osadía de tocar irrespetuosamente a mi hija además de difamarla

\- ¿¡Su hija!? – _Madame Elroy se puso de pronto pálida y Sara se llevó la mano al boca para reprimir una exclamación_

\- ¿¡Hizo que!? _– Albert trató de acercarse con la respiración agitada pero el Conde se lo impidió_

\- Ni te molestes William, no eres capaz de cuidar de la que decías que era tu esposa, no puedes protegerla ni de tu propia familia de la que espero se disculpen formalmente y tengan la amabilidad de conseguir un carruaje, mañana temprano nos iremos a Dartmouth

\- Harrington por favor déjame hablar con ella.. solo un momento… ¿le hizo daño? – _pidió Albert ella no lo miraba_

\- Ahora no William, no le hizo más daño de lo debido gracias a que estaba cerca, no nos quedaremos en la mansión disculpa pero no confío que esté segura allá, te recomiendo que localices a ese… ese muchacho, los Banner me tienen en alta estima enviaré a alguien para que reúna nuestras pertenencias y hablaremos mañana – _les pasó por un lado abrazándola para salir del lugar_

Se giró hacia Las mujeres con molestia el láudano no era suficiente para soportar lo que sentía físicamente y mentalmente estaba derrotado, sentía que estaba viviendo en una pesadilla, ordenó que regresaran irían todos inmediatamente a casa, Neil no aparecía por ninguna parte el muy cobarde, cuando llegaron a la mansión el aire de hostilidad se le hizo insoportable, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ella bajó el mismo techo de un montón de personas que la odiaban hasta el punto más deplorable?, no le contó todo evidentemente no le dijo que eran malos con ella solo supo que habían sido distantes y le dejo al tiempo encargarse de ello mientras él de forma egoísta la dejaba en un lugar donde sin sospechar nunca estuvo segura, pero esa noche su familia arremetió contra la mujer que amaba fuera legalmente su esposa o no, les pidió con seriedad que entraran al despacho, ninguno se atrevía a hablar y a él se le notaba una rabia que no conocían hasta ese momento, no todos estaban enterados de los acontecimientos, el único que faltaba y por obvias razones era Neil había dado órdenes de encontrarlo y llevarlo ante él

\- Haré esto de conocimiento de todos para que sepan de forma unánime el por que de mi decisión, esta noche han demostrado que mi familia son las personas en las que menos debería confiar, ¿saben bien lo importante que ella es para mí? Al parecer no porque decidieron sabotear mi matrimonio, Archie, Stear, están presenciando esto por qué aunque fueron los únicos que trataron a Candy como se merece habitan este lugar y pasaron cosas que no toleraré más, gracias por estar al pendiente de ella mientras estuve fuera, lastima que me di cuenta de que el resto solo le hacía la estancia un infierno demasiado tarde

\- William no es necesario que expliques que…

\- ¡Tía por favor! Le pido que no me interrumpa, las órdenes las doy yo ¿esta claro? Fui demasiado permisivo pero esto se acabó – _la miró con dureza_ – Sara, permití que vinieras a vivir aquí con tus hijos cuando tu esposo murió, mi tía asumió la responsabilidad de mantenerte a ti y a ellos pero no es mi responsabilidad aceptarlos en mi casa por más tiempo, ya que han traicionado mi confianza y faltado de la manera más baja a mi esposa – _acentuó las últimas palabras_ – a pesar de que ya saben que legalmente los papeles desaparecieron pretendía solventar eso, para mi ella lo es o por lo menos lo era hasta esta noche, su padre es el Conde de Dartmouth, una serie de cartas de su madre que guardo la familia que la crió lo demuestran y Harrignton confirmó esto, quiero que mañana antes de que lleguen se hayan ido de la mansión

\- ¿¡William cómo puedes hacerles esto!? – _exclamó Madame Elroy_ – Neil cometió una falta grave y ha desaparecido evitando enfrentar las consecuencias pero Sara y Eliza no son culpables

 _\- Miró a la joven Legan_ – Eliza y Daisy planificaron una escena bastante teatral en la que involucraron a mi esposa llenándola de cizañas falsas, ponzoñosas y poco dignas, ella también me contó de lo mal que salió una recepción de té pero no imaginé nunca el tamaño de la osadía hasta que las vi actuar esta noche, ¿vas a negarlo Eliza? – _no se movió de su lugar esquivando la mirada_ – Daisy tiene prohibido volver aquí y Sara espero que comprendas que no quiero verlos ni cruzarme con ninguno ni siquiera en las fiestas o reuniones tampoco en los que asista ella porque si llego a ver a tu hijo me sobrarán razones para que jamás vuelva a sonreír en mi presencia y poco me importa un escándalo, lamentó que debas dejar a mi tía

\- No estoy de acuerdo _– impuso Elroy de mal hum_ or

\- Si quiere puede irse con ellos tía pero esta es mi casa y recuperaré a mi esposa, no quiero que las personas que la despreciaron y tuvieron el descaro de maltratarla lo sigan haciendo y mucho menos después del insulto que hicieron esta noche, Harrigton no está nada contento y con razón, usted decida, si se queda será para mostrarle debido respeto de lo contrario deseo que encuentre un buen lugar para vivir sabe bien que a los Andrew le sobran propiedades y personalmente tiene otras

 _\- Se levantó del sillón_ – se hará como digas William – _dijo saliendo del despacho junto a las otras dos mujeres_

\- Tío lamento mucho lo que ha sucedido ¿Candy está bien? – _preguntó un afligido Stear_

\- No lo sé, Harry se la llevara lejos no sé que pasará, lo único que me queda claro es que todo esto es mi culpa, quería protegerla y jamás lo hice – _se pasó las manos por el cabello y dejó escapar con un resoplido el aire_

\- Neil es un cobarde, no nos imaginamos nunca que la acosaba – _mencionó con rabia Archie_

\- Ni menciones a esa escoria, no admitiré esa clase de gente dentro de la familia, no puedo creer que se atreviera a tanto

Unos minutos después Marco toco la puerta del despacho y al entrar dijo en su tono muy cordial y relajado que afuera estaba el joven Legan custodiado por dos de sus empleados de servicio, lo habían sorprendido queriendo entrar a su habitación por la puerta del servicio, su rostro cambio enseguida y se levantó directo a el salón, allí encontró a su tía y a Sara hablando con él que efectivamente estaba custodiado por dos sirvientes, no miró a más nadie y las damas se apartaron al verlo llegar, madame Elroy vio en sus ojos una mirada endurecida y fría, se acercó lo suficiente pero no lo miraba tenía el descaro de mantenerse molesto sin demostrar ni una pizca de vergüenza

\- Mira qué bien te ha dejado Harry – _menciono con ironía al ver su labio partido aún con un poco de sangre seca y un golpe en su mejilla izquierda de un intenso rojo que evidentemente por la mañana se tornaría morado_ – Maldita Basura – _dijo en un murmullo y se acercó a su rostro cosa que puso en tensión a los presentes_ – ¿te atreviste a tocar a mi esposa siento un huésped de mi casa y eres tan cobarde que no das la cara?

\- Ella me sedujo

No tuvo que decir más palabras lo tomo de la chaqueta sus nudillos estaban blancos sosteniéndola en puños con rabia lo que causó movimiento en su familia

\- No vales nada Neil Legan ni tú ni los de tu calaña

\- Hijo deja que recoja sus cosas y se vaya – _pidió su tía con preocupación y Sara secundó pidiendo por su hijo_

\- ¡No! – _lo soltó con cuidado resoplando para calmarse un poco el dolor punzante solo acrecentaba su ira_ – no sacaras nada de esta casa, ni tus pertenencias y saldrás por la puerta que entraste, ten la amabilidad de no cruzarte en mi camino ni en el de mi esposa por el resto de tu vida, por supuesto no tendrás la protección de los Andrew a partir de este momento, donde vayas serás repudiado – _se giró a su familia_ – que quede claro que los Legan ya no son parte del clan Andrew Eliza y Sara pueden dormir esta noche en la mansión ¡ah! Y algo más Neil

Se giró y golpeó tan fuerte su ceja derecha y su ojo que dolió pero más a él que cayó al suelo quejándose con la sangre corriendo, lo levantó en un movimiento y lo echó arrastrándolo por la puerta de servicio seguido por las angustiadas mujeres y sus sobrinos, cayó en la grama húmeda de esa noche con una advertencia

\- Es la última vez que nos vemos o sufrirás esta escena en donde quiera que te cruces en mi camino

Todos, incluyendo el personal de la mansión observaron aquella escena, lo dejó alli prohibiendo la cercanía en su propiedad, girándose se encerró en su despacho de un portazo, desabotonó su camisa aún con la sangre hirviendo y se sirvió un trago dejándose caer con cansancio y tristeza en el sillón, Marco le llevó un poco de láudano y alguna pomada para su mano, no se había dado cuenta que estaba enrojecida con sus nudillos golpeados, sin palabra alguna y lo dejó solo, no lo tomó, sentía una pena tan grande que no lo dejaba ni respirar, lo que menos quería era que pasara todo aquello, que se enterara de todo de la peor forma posible y que un miembro de su propia casa intentará abusar de ella, recordándole lo que seguramente pasó con desgracia en el pasado, golpeó la mesa con fuerza tratando de liberar su frustración y su rabia, hace unas horas atrás era suya y en ese momento no podía ni hablarle, abrazarla, pedirle perdón, se hundió en el sillón cerrando los ojos rojos adoloridos.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación y ella estaba lista, la hija de los Banner le regalo un vestido que le quedaba bien, no quiso ningún peinado solo se ató una trenza simple, la doncella abrió la puerta dejando pasar a el Conde y saliendo para dejarlos en privacidad

\- Se que anoche les dije que te llevaría pero si quieres quedarte…

\- No, lo pensé mucho y… Me iré, tengo mucho que aprender me gustaría que me contara sobre ella… Veidha… y sobre usted – _suspiró_ – además Lord Andrew no es mi esposo – _bajo la mirada triste_

\- Está bien Candy iremos por nuestras maletas que deben estar listas en la mansión, William me había dicho lo de los papeles de matrimonio – _esperó unos segundos dubitativo_ \- está todo arreglado para salir en unas horas _\- se acercó y tomó su mano con cariño_ – ¿estás segura?

 _\- Lo miró a los ojos y contestó_ – Segura

Cuando llegaron Archie y Stear los recibieron en la entrada, besaron su mano y se disculparon con ambos en su nombre por cualquier incidente, pero ella les sonrió y los abrazó a cada uno en forma de despedida o así lo sintieron con preocupación, les pidió como un favor que siguieran adelante con la escuela, era muy importante y quería saber que hizo algo por los niños. Cuando se encontraron de frente con Albert él solo tenía ojos para ella, quería decirle tantas cosas pero como siempre las palabras se quedaban en su garganta cuando miraba sus ojos, se conformaba con cerciorarse que estaba bien, se acercó a ella tratando de abrazarla, de disculparse pero le ofreció su mano

\- Lord Andrew – _la besó sin soltarla hasta que ella la retiro rápidamente_

\- ¿Candy podemos hablar?

\- Primero hablaremos nosotros, mi hija quiere despedirse de tu personal, les tomo mucho cariño

\- ¿Despedirse? – _la miró fijamente_ – ¿te vas? ¿Ahora? ¿Sin que hablemos al menos?

\- Espero que lo entienda, pero no es apropiado que siga aquí, hablaremos en cuanto el Conde converse con usted y… si Dorothy acepta quería pedir que se fuera conmigo si no le molesta

 _\- Sentía su boca seca y una opresión en el pecho_ \- No, no me molesta pero… – _la observó asentir y desviarse hacia la cocina sin más, pasó con Harrington a su despacho mientras la desesperación se instalaba en su cabeza_ – quiero que sepas que los Legan ya no están aquí y que mi tía ha decidido quedarse, prometió que se comportará, te debo una enorme disculpa en nombre de mi familia y el mío propio, corregiré todo, haré lo que sea pero por lo que más quieras Harry no la alejes de mí

\- Ella es lo que más quiero _– suspiró audiblemente_ \- acepto tus disculpas William, el mes en que estuviste fuera llegue a conocer un poco a mi hija, Archivald y Alistear le hicieron más ligera la estadía, es una mujer valiente lo que pasó anoche jamás debió suceder, me dijo esta mañana que se iría conmigo, espero que le entregues el cofre ya hablaran de eso, lo que me compete es en lo sucesivo a su supuesto matrimonio

\- No fue supuesto, nos casamos Harry puedo jurarlo ella también lo sabe

\- De todos modos no tendría validez, la llevaré a Londres y la presentare como mi hija, no creo que sea necesario divulgar lo acontecido ni romper relación con la familia, simplemente ya no es solo Candy para ti, es Lady Candice White una Vizcondesa que como tal merece respeto y si de verdad sientes algo por ella tendrás que dejarla ir, si su destino es estar juntos superarán esto también y sabes que nada me daría más gusto que concederte su mano, pero bajo los parámetros que dictan nuestras normas

\- Trataré de convencerla de que se quede, Harry tú sabes que la amo ¿y cuales normas? ¡Es mi esposa! – _resopló disculpándose_ \- ya la perdí antes voy a luchar

\- Entonces lucha como se debe, pensando en ella _– reprendió_

Abrió el cofre de madera miro las cartas, antes lo había visto pero nunca su contenido, volvió a cerrarlo con un suspiro ya tendría tiempo de leerlas en el viaje, lo miró

\- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabías?

\- Mi viaje fue largo por muchos motivos pero el principal eras tú, tu padre…bueno… Leo, me dio a resguardo tres meses antes de morir y lo envié como remesa personal a mi bóveda en Londres, no fui por ella hasta que regresaste, leí su contenido y lo supe, hace un par de días hable con Harrignton quien ya tenía sus sospechas _– se acercó más a ella_ \- no sabia como decirte

\- ¿Por eso regresaste tan distinto? ¿Te enteraste que había dejado de ser… nadie?

\- No digas eso pequeña, siempre has sido alguien, sigues siendo mi Candy, perdóname si estuve confundido al principio, me costó mucho aceptar tu muerte, luego apareciste distinta con una historia sin contar, necesitaba saber y me llene de culpa… fui un idiota, tenía miedo de… - _suspiró_ – quédate conmigo… Por favor – _acuno su rostro con ternura_ \- nos casaremos de nuevo, dijiste que si te lo pedía lo harías otra vez…

\- No, lo siento no puedo quedarme – _se separó de él, teniéndolo tan cerca no podía pensar con claridad_

\- Si es por Neil, ya no está – _paso su mano por su rostro con desesperación_ – lamento que intentará…..- _resopló apartando la rabia que contenía por lo ocurrido_ \- me encargue de que no vuelvas a saber de él pero sé que fallé al querer protegerte por favor perdóname

\- Te dije que no puedes protegerme de ese modo, nadie puede encerrar en una caja de cristal a otra persona - _lo miró con ternura suspirando_ \- la vida es muy cruel y todos aprendemos solos el camino y sus lecciones, ¿Sabes? De todo lo que dijo Daisy tiene razón en algo, no se comportarme, pensé que era libre, nunca lo fui realmente, de verdad quiero encontrarme, hacer por mí lo que debo y quiero conocer a mi padre ahora que la vida me trajo hasta él, saber mi verdadera historia y así poder ser alguien, ser una persona que pueda amar sin reservas ni miedo, ser tal vez lo que necesitas por que yo también necesito serlo, Dios quita pero también da no tengo nada que perdonarte y sí mucho que agradecerte

\- ¿Debo dejarte ir? – _preguntó finalmente con tristeza_

\- Nos hemos dejado ir tantas veces Príncipe – _acaricio su rostro_

 _\- Tomó su mano y dejó un beso tierno sobre ella_ – lo que dijo Daisy no es cierto, no sé de dónde se inventaron todo ese guión

\- Lo sé, no importa lo que digan Albert, sé lo que siento y lo que sientes

\- Espero que nuestros destinos vuelvan a cruzarse

\- Pero si no es así, puedes buscar de ser feliz con lo que tienes, quién eres ahora, tratar de vivir y no de sobrevivir como hicimos estos años

\- Te amo y eso no cambiará

 _\- Sonrió con los ojos empañados_ – también yo, pero hoy soy yo quien debe despedirse

\- ¿Volveremos a vernos verdad?

\- Quizá, algún día si

\- ¿Puedo escribirte?

\- Si, puede Lord Andrew – _limpio una lagrima de su rostro y sonrió ampliamente_

\- Mi Lady no me olvide por favor, esperare sus cartas

\- Nunca lo he hecho, y en cuanto pueda le responderé

 _\- Besó su mano y se inclinó frente a ella_ – ¿hasta pronto?

\- Hasta luego

En el carruaje a través de la ventana besó su mano con cariño, partió y ella no se llevó nada más que sus sencillos vestidos a parte de su corazón. La vida y sus designios nuevamente los había separado y volvió a sentir cómo si se le fuera la mitad de su alma, pero debía dejarla ir era lo que ella necesitaba quizá tenía razón y él también necesitaba poner en orden su vida para que cuando llegara el momento poder recibirla con los brazos abiertos por más que doliera lo que más quería era que fuera feliz así no estuviese a su lado.

* * *

 _Feliz comienzo de semana, que dificil tratar de responderles por aqui jajaja bueno desde mi telefono ayer deje un mensaje "pequeño" ;) para ustedes en los Reviews. Saludos a todas y Abrazos._


	17. Una Familia

Las cartas estaban dirigidas a ella de su madre, le decían cuanto la amaba y contaba parte de su historia, quería que algún día cuando estuviesen los tres juntos leyeran como se sintió durante la etapa que describió como la más hermosa de su vida, era hija única de un acaudalado Duque, su padre al no poseer más herederos buscó algún pretendiente de igual o mayor rango quizá alguno de los príncipes pero ella se enamoró del segundo hijo de un Conde, se opuso a perder el ducado que por tantos años había pertenecido a su familia y aún así no renunciaron a su amor casándose sin su bendición, finalmente aceptó su matrimonio al ver a su hija tan feliz, al poco tiempo su padre enfermó y a su esposo le tocó viajar, como es deber de los segundos hijos de una familia noble tenía un alto cargo militar, la primera carta la escribió cuando tenía unos 6 meses de embarazo y se dirigía a ella como caramelito pues no sabía el sexo de su bebé, la segunda cuando murió su padre de aquella enfermedad que tenía meses aquejandolo, estaba muy triste por su partida pensaba que en ese momento se había quedado sola con su enorme vientre además de un primo que había llegado desde el Funeral para hacerle compañía, no supo nada de su esposo en cuatro largos meses, la última carta que recibió de él estaba en las cercanías de Waterloo combatiendo a las tropas contra Napoleón se describía como muy asustada y nerviosa por lo que él estuviese pasando, no quiso imaginar su vida sin Harry y se llenaba de aliento día tras día pensando que volvería en cualquier momento, la tercera carta hablaba del testamento de su padre mas que eso era un decreto, si el embarazo de su hija llegaba a término y era un niño sería por herencia, por derecho un Duque pero si era una niña sería la Marquesa de Nortfolk título que le pertenecería de por vida, el próximo Duque solo vendría de la sangre directa del anterior, el primer varón de su hija o en su defecto de la Marquesa, preguntó a él Conde con curiosidad sobre ello como es que podía ser Viscondesa y Marquesa al mismo tiempo, le contó que su título de Viscondesa era de nacimiento por se la hija única de Condes pero era un título que pertenecería al primogénito varón del Conde, al no tenerlo ella lo portaría hasta su matrimonio, el Marquesado por otra parte era una herencia de su abuelo quién pertenecía a una alta posición en la nobleza de Inglaterra, si ella tenía un hijo varón sería por decreto de sangre el Duque de Nortfolk, frunció el ceño aún sin entender casi nada de aquello, recordó que ya habia un Duque con aquel título y su padre le explicó que al no haber herederos el primo de su madre adoptó inmediatamente el nombre pero que ya no podría serlo más siempre y cuando la Marquesa trajera al mundo al legítimo Duque, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y resopló frunciendo el seño, era algo confuso aunque logró entender la importancia de ello para su padre y lo que debia de significar para su abuelo. La cuarta carta estaba llena de emoción por el nacimiento de su caramelito, le había puesto Candice por ello y por lo hermosamente dulce que era, describía con amor sus deditos, su cabello, sus ojos y todo lo que sentía al ser madre, eran tan hermosos sus sentimientos que los ojos se le empañaron con la lectura, la quinta carta estaba llena de preocupación, su primo estaba extraño, le decía todo el tiempo que su esposo había muerto y que si se confirmaba él se casaría con ella para darle un padre a su bebé, ya lo había intentado antes de conocer a su esposo pero aunque fuera cierto ella jamás se casaría con el que describía como un ambicioso patan. Al terminar de leerlas frunció más el ceño con lágrimas en sus ojos y miro a su padre algo parecía faltar.

\- ¿Que le sucedió? ¿Como murió?

\- El carruaje en que viajaba tuvo un accidente _– hizo una mueca_ \- por fortuna tú no ibas allí

La forma en que lo dijo fue una mezcla entre tristeza, alivio y rabia, lo observó desviar la mirada hacia las montañas que se divisaban a travez de la ventana en el tren, no le haría más preguntas que evidentemente a pesar de los años le seguían doliendo, prefería vivir el presente y disfrutar de su padre con todo lo bonito que él pudiera contarle. Cuando llegaron la enorme mansión se levantaba aún más grande e imponente que la de los Andrew en Glasgow, la presento a los sirvientes con una formalidad abrumadora como su hija mientras que con emoción planificaba una cena en donde la presentaría a los vecinos, lo pensó mejor y decidió que sería una fiesta e invitaría a toda la nobleza, recuperar a su única hija debía ser una gran celebración después de todo ella era la Vizcondesa de Greatville y se encargaría personalmente de devolverle lo que le pertenece a su pequeña Marquesa, sobre todo hacer una cita con la reina, tenía que presentarle a su hija ella era la heredera del verdadero Duque de Nortfolk. La idea de la fiesta le podría parecer exagerada pero no dijo nada al ver tan feliz al Conde, era un hombre además de apuesto muy dulce, la mirada que a ella siempre le pareció intensa solo escondía ternura, cariño y añoranza. Tenía muchas preguntas pero habría tiempo

Un par de días después paseaba por el enorme jardín cuando divisó una mujer a lo lejos, estaba vestida de seda roja y la saludaba enérgicamente, no la conocía pero su sonrisa era amplia, de cerca pudo comprobar que se trataba de una mujer de cabello oscuro y enormes ojos azules, le dio dos besos en cada mejilla sonriente y se presentó sola

\- Lady Felicia Sanders con un aburrido título de Baronesa gracias a mi tío, soy amiga de tu padre, no sabes cómo me emociona conocerte no lo podía creer cuando me lo dijo, sabía que eras una niña desde el principio, y ¡eres preciosa! – _la miro con evidente emoción_ – él tiene razón te pareces a tu madre muchísimo pero… Tienes su sonrisa

 _\- Era tan simpática que le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de ser una dama no era de la clase remilgada y altanera_ – Gracias Felicia, tú también eres muy bonita

\- ¿Si!? Pues es un cumplido a pesar de que mis años mozos quedaron atrás no me gustan las presentaciones formales, ¿puedo caminar contigo?

Ciertamente no era una jovencita pero con esa energía restaba años debía tener unos 35 o estar cerca, caminaron un rato en los que ella habló de su padre tanto que no cabía duda de que para Felicia era su mundo, sonrió porque aunque no dijera nada su mayor preocupación era que había pasado todos esos años solo, se preguntó si él sentiría por aquella dama algo más que amistad como evidentemente sentía ella; al cabo de una semana Felicia la llevaba a tardes de té, paseos que le resultaban entretenidos y algunos hasta divertidos, fueron juntas a la modista y a tomar chocolate a un parque precioso, le presentaba a todo mundo como la Viscondesa de Greatville, no preguntaron de dónde había salido se inclinaban ante ella con respeto y admiración, al principio le resultó incomodo pero luego se acostumbró y con una sonrisa en su habitual pequeña inclinación devolvía el saludo, la ayudó a organizar aquella fiesta en su honor mientras la instruía en formalidades con su extrovertida manera de ser, las risas se hicieron parte de su nueva vida, Felicia Sanders no parecía pertenecer a la época en que vivían, se había quedado soltera sin importar lo que dijeran de ella y hacía lo que la placía sin escandalizarse nunca, con ella era más sencillo, descubrió con su nuevo pequeño círculo de amistades que no era a la clase que pertenecías era con quien compartías los días con una sonrisa, conoció damas y caballeros que al igual que Felicia con aquella clase y títulos se divertían y conversaban como cualquier persona, delante de los más estirados se comportaban a la altura pero entre ellos volvía la camaradería. Luego de ese baile en donde fue presentada a la sociedad de Londres conoció a mucha más gente con las que pronto hizo amistad sincera, seguía aprendiendo sobre las normas sociales, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, también trató de enseñar a un par de ellas a preparar pasteles en los que terminaron hechas un desastre llenas de harina y azúcar por todos lados riendo como niñas, no reía así desde… No recordaba la última vez que se divirtió tanto, cuando Felicia entró a la cocina abrió los ojos y no le quedó más que reír con las tres chicas de ese desastre causado en el que el resultado fue algunos pastelitos deliciosos que terminó preparando sola con ayuda de Dorothy ganando así a dos divertidas amigas.

Las semanas transcurrían entre paseos a caballo, tardes de té, risas y un juego en los que podía correr llamado Cricket, algunas de las damas se permitían jugar pero la mayoría se sentaba cerca a animar a los niños y los caballeros, los sombreros anchos los cambió por unos más simpáticos y pequeños, los vestidos sencillos pasaron a ser solo un poco más elegantes, no usaba prendas si no era una ocasión especial y todo eso lo aprendió gracias a Felicia, también el significado de aquellos títulos para su nuevo entorno y como debía de comportarse sin caer en la absoluta sencillez ni el extremo refinamiento. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y también pasaba días con e Conde poco a poco lo fue queriendo hasta el punto de llamarlo Padre y fue para Harrigton White uno de los días más emotivos de su vida, uno que esperó por más de veinte años.

Un día la llevo al camposanto, entraron a un gran mausoleo en una colina con el apellido de sus ancestros maternos, el lugar repleto en mármol era precioso, una cruz en medió tachonada en oro brillaba y su padre encendió algunas velas, se dirigió a un lugar en específico, retiró las viejas y marchitas colocando unas flores nuevas, a ella le gustaban los claveles, acaricio su nombre en cursiva _"Veidha Lambert White"_ sintió escalofríos y tristeza, aunque no la conoció era su madre y la amo mucho

\- ¿Como es que termine con… mis otros padres, los Farhan?

 _\- Agachó la cabeza y suspiró audiblemente_ – no tenías a nadie más y yo estaba lejos, incomunicado totalmente, mi hermana era una niña que vivía entre tutores, mi hermano mayor había muerto al caer del caballo, estaba casi desaparecido y el país estaba en pleno caos

\- ¿Pero… Si ellos sabían quién era porque en todos estos años no lo buscaron?

\- Supongo que… Te tomaron cariño…

\- ¡No soy una niña padre por favor! ¿Como lo sabes?

 _\- La miró y tomó sus hombros tiernamente_ – es algo que estoy investigando mi niña – _acentuó las últimas palabras_ – no quiero que te veas envuelta, los Farhan te cuidaron y te protegieron siempre es algo que les agradezco y lo haré de por vida, tú madre pensó que estarías más segura con ellos quizá tenía razón en su momento y ellos te adoptaron como su hija, el tiempo pasó….

\- ¿Hay algo más verdad? – _entrecerró los ojos y el miró a el nicho que contenía el nombre de su madre_

\- Si, y en cuanto tenga las pruebas te lo diré por ahora quiero que vivas lo bueno, ya basta de sufrir, también quiero que de alguna manera recuperemos el tiempo perdido

 _\- Le sonrió_ – está bien, pero si es algo grave…

\- Espero que no - _lo abrazó con cariño y la recibió con ternura_

Una tarde después de cenar como muchas otras tardes se quedaba frente al fuego con Harry contándose cosas, aprendiendo el uno del otro, le conto con añoranza y cariño cómo conoció a su madre, se enamoraron siendo muy jovencitos, la idea del cortejo se escuchaba romántico y emocionante, ella nunca había vivido algo así, también tenía una tía y tres primos a los que conoció en aquella fiesta, estaban muy contentos de conocerla, su tía era la hermana menor de tres, su nombre era precioso y también pertenecía a un estatus alto en la nobleza por matrimonio, Rocío Marquesa de Winchester su esposo el marqués era un hombre amable de la edad de su padre pero bastante callado y ella era tan sencilla, bonita como aquel nombre, la abrazó con fuerza como si la conociera desde siempre y la miró con los ojos empañados dándole la bienvenida, con ella fue de paseo varias veces, sus tres primos eran aún muy pequeños el más chico tenía unos dos años lo sostuvo en sus brazos con ternura y llego a imaginarse brevemente como madre, el mayor de 12 años era tan callado como su padre pero tenía los ojos verdes de los hermanos White y así fue que la enorme mansión se llenó de ruido por más de un mes, los pequeños le tomaron mucho cariño cuando les tocó marcharse los más grandes lloraron al despedirse, el pequeño estaba aún dormido, su tía le extendió la invitación a Winchester y ella prometió visitarlos, si, parecía otra vida, apenas le daba tiempo de pensar en su vida antes de ser quien era pero cuando lo hacía la primera persona que venía a su mente era él, sus ojos color del cielo a plena mañana y su sonrisa de príncipe, lo extrañaba mucho, siempre por muy ocupada que estuviera su mente había segundos que pensaba en él, en lo que estaría haciendo o si su dolor de cabeza lo molestaba por las noches, había recibido varias cartas suyas en la que le contaba cómo estaban todos, los pescadores, Mary, Steven y Marco que siempre preguntaban cuando volvería, para ellos seguían casados y por más que se repitiera que no para el seguía siendo su esposa. Se sabía de memoria como terminaba aquella carta en particular…. _"Sé que tengo que aceptar esto también y que no estés en este momento a mi lado pero sinceramente no quiero Candy, pienso en ti y espero que tu nueva vida con tu familia te llene de dicha pero te extraño"_ Mirando fijamente el fuego su padre la saco de su letargo

\- William me escribió preguntándome por ti, sabes bien que él está dispuesto a casarse contigo hija y lo extrañas también se te nota

\- Tal vez solo debíamos esperar, le escribí un par de veces – _suspiró_ \- lo extraño pero pienso que todo tiene su tiempo él lo necesitaba y yo también

\- ¿Por mucho tiempo? Porque ustedes han estado separados y… ¿Lo amas?

\- Con todo mi corazón, solo que habían cosas que tenía que encontrar por mí misma no tenía nada que ver con su familia – _lo miró_ – tenía que ver con la mía, quería conocer a mi familia y no fue una separación definitiva solo un tiempo

\- Y yo agradezco este tiempo mi niña luego supongo que como todos los padres debo entregarte a tu esposo

 _\- Dejó salir una risita irónica a papá Leo la vida no le dio el tiempo para hacerlo, quizá es que siempre estuvo escrito que lo haría Harry aunque no quería dejarlo solo en esa enorme mansión y sabía que él quería que siguieran las reglas de cortejo_ \- ¿que hay de Felicia? Ella y tú…

 _\- Incomodo se removió en el sillón_ \- Somos amigos Candy

\- Amigos… Aunque ella te adore y te mire con otros ojos, pueden seguir siendo amigos ¿pero no hay otra posibilidad?

\- Bueno yo creí que podría.. Pero me concentré en encontrarte

\- Viviste atrapado en el pasado hasta que el destino me trajo a ti, ahora estamos juntos – _tocó su mano_ – ¿la quieres?

\- Si por supuesto, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí que tal vez no debamos seguir esperando, ya no somos unos niños – _sonrió_

\- No imagino la cara que pondrá, ¿desde hace cuanto sabes que te ama?

\- Unos años – _chasqueo la lengua_ – pero yo no podía ofrecerle más

\- Quizá lo que ella quería era lo poco que podías ofrecerle, tu cariño y con el tiempo construir algo juntos, los caballeros son poco comunicativos con sus sentimientos, eso es una desventaja

\- No tenía cabeza para nada más, mi hermano murió joven y sin herederos dejándome la responsabilidad del título y yo quería encontrarte, luego de unos años de tristeza conocí a Felicia, nos hicimos amigos, siempre estuvo allí y sé que jamás se casó aunque tuvo muchas oportunidades, a pesar de que lo niegue eligió esperarme

\- ¿Una espera que llegó a su fin? – _preguntó con una sonrisa obteniendo la de su padre amplia_

En una cena especial en donde estaban solo los tres le había tomado tanto cariño a ambos en esos meses que sentía la emoción revolotear en su pecho, su padre se veía como un muchacho nervioso, ella parecía como siempre sonriente con su agradable conversación, entonces se levanto de su asiento y los instó a dar un paseo por el jardín, salió con su padre del brazo y caminaron entre conversaciones banales un trecho hasta que se las arregló para que ambos terminaran juntos y sin que se dieran cuenta caminaba de regreso a la mansión, su padre supo que su propia hija había propiciado el momento que él tanto había postergado, la miró con seriedad y carraspeo antes de mirar sus ojos

\- He tardado demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de que no necesito que seas solo mi amiga Felicia, prefiero tenerte más cerca lo que me reste de vida, si tú aceptas mis claras intenciones de matrimonio claro está

\- ¿Es …. Es en serio Harry?

\- Totalmente… Ahora que mi hija al fin está conmigo mi felicidad estaría completa si aceptaras de algún modo compartir conmigo pero como mi esposa, como mi Condesa

\- Prométeme que nunca lo lamentarás. — _La esperanza y el terror, mezclados, hacían cosas dolorosas y peculiares en su interior_ —. Prométeme que no lo lamentarás, dentro de un año o dos, si no tenemos hijos. No soy tan joven y… Prométeme...

 _\- Él la besó con fuerza._ \- Felicia, es la primera vez que te oigo farfullar tonterías — _le dijo más de un minuto después._

\- Harry — _empezó, y tuvo que parpadear para aclarar su visión. De alguna manera, sus manos habían encontrado el camino hasta los hombros de él_ — eres un... un...

 _\- La besó de nuevo_ \- Te ruego que me disculpes — _dijo_ — Te he interrumpido. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

\- Tengo la impresión — _respondió ella, severamente_ — de que no me permitirás completar ninguna frase que no quieras oír.

\- Aprendes muy deprisa — _dijo él, frotando la nariz contra la de ella y luego besándole la mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja y mordisquearle el lóbulo, provocándole una exclamación de puro placer_ —. Pero también es verdad que eres una mujer inteligente. Debes comprender que pienso imponerte la obediencia propia de una esposa y cómo pienso hacerlo.

\- Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo absurdo que puedes ser... ni lo carente de escrúpulos Harry, ser tanto tiempo tu amiga me eximió de algunos detalles

\- ¿Humm? — _Le recorrió la mandíbula con leves besos hasta la barbilla._

\- Te quiero, ¿sabes? — _dijo cerrando los ojos_ —. Como a un amigo muy querido y muchísimo más que eso. Si me caso contigo, haré lo imposible por darte un hijo varón - _Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, antes de estrecharla con fuerza contra él._

\- ¿De verdad? — _dijo_ — Es una afirmación muy provocadora, querida mía... muy provocadora. Pondré a prueba tu resolución en nuestra noche de bodas, te lo prometo, y cada noche después de esa. Y tal vez también algunas mañanas o tardes. ¿Cuándo, Felicia? ¿Pronto? ¿Más pronto? ¿Con licencia especial? No tengo paciencia para esperar las amonestaciones, ¿y tú? Tengo cuarenta y cuatro años y tú treinta y seis. Quiero que pasemos cada día, cada momento, del resto de nuestra vida juntos.

\- No somos tan viejos — _protestó ella_.

\- Ciertamente no demasiado viejos — _reconoció, besándola de nuevo en los labios. Sonrió_ —. Veamos qué deciden hacer aquellos niños, William vendrá pronto y gracias a Dios porque hay unos caballeros que me han insinuado un enlace con mi hija, ella rechaza o no se da cuenta no estoy seguro pero de lo que sí no me cabe duda es que en el fondo de su corazón lo está esperando, los ayudaremos un poco pero antes serás mi esposa ¿de acuerdo? Sin ninguna duda, insistiré en una boda como es debido en Nortfolk para mi querida Candy... ningún otro lugar servirá. Pero me gustaría mucho que tuviera una madrastra que me ayudara a organizarlo todo.

\- ¡Ah!— _exclamó ella_ —, por fin hemos llegado a lo esencial de este asunto. Ahora hemos llegado a la verdad del por qué te esfuerzas tanto por convencerme de.. _\- Él la besó larga e intensamente_

Los miraba a lo lejos por la ventana con un suspiro el amor a cualquier edad era precioso, ella estaba enamorada desde los 10 años del mismo hombre, o tal ves no, primero se ilusionó con un príncipe tan fantástico como sus ratos de platica en el campo, luego fue más intenso cuando el teniente lograba sonreír y el sol salía aunque estuviese oscuro, después su alma se llenó entera de adoración por Lord Andrew, el que era su esposo, lo extrañó mucho más en ese momento. Cuando llegaron hasta Candy en el salón abrazados ella les sonrió y los miró ansiosa esperando la noticia que ya sabia

 _\- Con una sonrisa la abrazó con cariño_ – ¿Candy estas de acuerdo? ¿Te parece bien?

\- Felicia deseo que sean muy dichosos, y me encantará tenerte en casa, podrás enseñarme mucho más de lo que has hecho hasta ahora – _los miro con un suspiro y el sentimiento a flor de piel_ – los quiero muchísimo

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hacen las dos

En un abrazo a ambos se sintió en casa, esa era su familia, de no tener nada ni a nadie ahora tenía aquello, de creer que no era nadie en ese momento sentia que era importante para muchas personas y cada noche al acostarse daba gracias a Dios por ello.

...

-–-

Feliz cumpleaños al príncipe de la colina, William Albert Ardlay eres el sueño de todas muñeco


	18. Cortejo

Unas semanas después la gran fiesta de compromiso la tenía de un lado a otro, Dorothy la había peinado como siempre y vestía de gala sonriente por estar sirviendo en aquella fiesta, pero más por lo hermosa que ella se veía, había cambiado para bien rodeada de su familia que la querían mucho, su sonrisa era amplia y sus ojos brillaban con emoción, no era más aquella chica triste. Dorothy con esmero arregló sus rizos ademas de decirle que parecía una princesa con un vestido de seda dorado que Felicia escogió y brillantes prendas, se había acostumbrado a usarlas sin sentir el peso de llevarlas, habían pasado 6 meses desde que saliera de la mansión de los Andrew, se miró al espejo y se encontró con una chica que reconocía, Candice White, hija de el Conde Dartmouth, Vizcondesa de Greatville, Marquesa de Nortfolk, tanto nombre la hizo reír así que se decidió por Candy repitiéndose que ese era su destino y lo aceptaba, tendría una maravillosa madrastra que la quería y un padre dulce que la apoyaba, además esa noche en especial estaría su tía con sus adorables primos y los Dustin a quienes nunca dejó de escribir y con gusto habían aceptado asistir a el compromiso, salió de su habitación y caminó hasta las escaleras en donde la esperaba un caballero, adoraba a ese hombre, le sonrió y la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa que hacía que se arrugaran más las comisuras de sus ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Niña linda, como la vida ha dado vueltas a su alrededor hasta hallar su destino

\- ¿No le parece señor Dustin que lo más importante es que sigo siendo yo?, la misma de siempre, pero ahora valoro a mi familia de sangre o no – _besó su mano con cariño_ \- dejé de sentirme sola gracias a su cariño

\- No, la misma no, ahora eres feliz, ya no te ves como aquella muchacha gris esa sonrisa en tu rostro es la prueba

Ver a los suyos felices y sonrientes la llenó de amor y esa pizca momentánea de plenitud, era un gran evento para el Conde quien irradiaba felicidad, la miró desde el otro lado del salón siempre vigilante de donde estuviese, como si de alguna forma temiera perderla de nuevo y le lanzó un beso al aire, sonrió guiñándole un ojo devolviendole el beso y giró para hablar con el grupo de amigos mientras todos comentaban sobre el próximo festival nocturno de febrero en donde habrían luces de colores, parecía emocionante la idea, habían hablado tanto el último mes que ya quería que llegara para así presenciarlas, estaba absorta imaginándose todo aquello cuando de pronto detrás de ella una voz le preguntó si le concedería el honor de bailar con él, conocía esa voz, al girar sus ojos se encontraron y lo demás dejó de importar el caballero le sonrió inclinandose frente a ella, tomó su mano con una caricia dejando un tierno beso sin dejar de mirarla

\- Espero estés bien Candice, creo que llegue un poco tarde a la recepción pero el viaje era largo y tuve que dejarlo para última hora, aún hay nieve en muchos lugares

\- No sabía que vendrías – _musitó mientras su corazón golpeaba en su pecho casí ahogándola_

\- ¿Harry no te lo dijo? De igual forma no podía faltar a su compromiso – _le sonrió de lado_ \- ¿bailamos?

Para ella era parecido a un sueño, estaba más guapo aún o era el tiempo que lo había añorado quien hizo que no dejará de mirar sus ojos, esa sonrisa preciosa. Tenerla tan cerca después de tantos meses era tan reconfortante como sentir mucho frío y de pronto acercarse al fuego, la tomo de la mano y el vals comenzó, la acercó a su cuerpo con ternura mientras sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla, estaba tan bella, la había extrañado tanto que poco le importaba el resto de la gente

\- Se supone que el vals es para parejas

\- Si tu padre lo ve demasiado escandaloso le pediré tu mano en matrimonio en el acto – _mencionó en tono bromista_

 _\- Sonrió_ – ¿como están todos?

\- Extrañándote _– la giró entre sus brazos y volvió a tomarla por la cintura_ – me cansé de escribirte y ahora me pregunto si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo... mañana

\- Tengo una comida y algunos compromisos _– lo miró hacer una mueca reprimiendo una sonrisa_

\- ¿Pasado mañana?

\- Si, puede ser - _una vuelta más y volvía a sus brazos_

\- Me quedaré en la villa un par de meses, tengo asuntos en la cámara de Lores, mis intenciones son serias con usted mi Lady

\- ¿Que tan serias mi Lord?

\- 5 hijos y un par de perros no estarían mal – _le sonrió y la hizo reír_

\- ¿Qué clase de cortejo es este? A una dama no se le insinúa matrimonio en el primer baile está usted sobrepasando los límites

\- Discúlpeme por favor, es que... ¿cortejarla? no sé cómo hacerlo, la verdad soy espantosamente patético en ello, quiero casarme con usted y llevarla a mi castillo, en Dorset

\- Suena interesante ¿usted es un príncipe?

\- Una vez una niña preciosa aseguró que si pero la verdad es que es una herencia familiar, ¿Le gustaría conocerlo?

\- Me temo que su invitación es tentadora pero mi padre no lo permitiría – _el salón estaba lleno y giraba para ella como en cámara lenta, haciéndola sonreír_

\- ¿Entonces debería usar mi ingenio para fraguar una maniobra?

\- No se atrevería

 _\- Se acercó a su oído y susurró_ – Lo haría si fuese necesario Candy quiero que regreses a mi lado, eres mi esposa _– el baile disminuyó su marcha terminando en una inclinación uno frente al otro_

\- ¿Como sabe que esto es lo que quiero yo? – _dijo con seriedad_

Se miraron sin sonrisas y con ganas de seguir juntos con la excusa de un baile, sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas, el trataba de adivinar lo que ella necesitaba para volver mientras que ella suspiraba por su principe, hasta ellos llegó el Conde con su prometida y con ello el contacto físico desapareció

\- William bienvenido

\- Dartmouth - _se inclinó_ \- felicidades, Felicia estás preciosa espero que disculpen la tardanza de corazón deseo que sean muy felices

\- Gracias William, por cierto tu tía Madame Elroy….

\- Le envía sus felicitaciones y sinceras disculpas se resfrío en Navidad Hasta ahora no ha estado bien, Archie y Stear tuvieron que viajar con uno de sus proyectos hacia Rusia pero les enviaron un presente, un artefacto que…en palabras de Stear es una maravilla – _rieron_

\- Tengo que disculparme nos veremos luego Lord Andrew gracias por el baile – _se inclinó y él beso su mano_

\- Pasado mañana mi Lady – _la miró asentir y dar media vuelta hacia un grupo_

\- ¿Creen que tenga una oportunidad aunque sea mínima de que regrese?

\- No te desanimes William pero tienes que ir poco a poco

\- Le dije que quería casarme con ella hace unos minutos

 _\- Entre risas Felicia tomó su mano_ – yo espere por su padre 15 años puedes ir menos apresurado, flores, un paseo, palabras dulces, a las damas nos gustan esos detalles

\- Es que para mí….. Ella sigue siendo mi esposa

\- Pero no lo es, por lo menos no bajo las leyes, hijo por qué no solo haces lo que normalmente los jóvenes, ¿no has pensado que quizá ella quiere que la cortejes? eso es algo que tengo entendido no sucedió nunca

\- Si, tienen razón – _suspiró_ \- ¿si la conquisto me entregaras a tu hija en el altar Harry?

 _\- Rió_ – ¿estas pidiéndome su mano?

\- Tal vez debería ser más formal en este caso, no ostento un título noble como el suyo quizá eso sea un motivo para oponerte

\- El abuelo de Candy se opuso a que su madre se casara con él segundo hijo de un Conde y nos casamos de todos modos, si quiero entregarla en el altar como planeo no puedo ir contra sus deseos y ella solo se casaría contigo

\- Eso espero, no está muy bien visto que una Marquesa se case con un Lord, pero quiero hacerla feliz y a ti también, sé que es importante así que… ¿me concederías su mano en matrimonio?

\- Si ella acepta William será un honor – _le sonrió palmeando su hombro_

Que estuviese allí tan guapo como siempre la ponía en tensión, sin querer lo miraba cada cierto tiempo y sus miradas se cruzaban con una sonrisa, la fiesta concluyó y él se despidió con la firme promesa de que volvería a buscarla en dos días lo que dejó claro que significaría más que una agónica espera. La villa no estaba muy lejos Felicia dijo que estaba cerca pero no iría, esperaría pacientemente hasta el día siguiente a su paseo, durante todo el día no logró concentrarse en otra cosa y quería que pasara rápido la hora para poder verlo otra vez, la ansiedad era la sensación más desesperante que había sentido, al acostarse esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño imaginando que haría, como sería volverlo a ver, se reprochó ser una tonta por no haberlo abrazado y besado justo en en medio del salón de baile, se sentía como una chiquilla enamorada, como cuando tenía 14 y soñaba con ver a el príncipe.

Desde ese día muy temprano comenzó sentir la zozobra angustiante que llamaban mariposas en el estomago, que el corazón le retumbara en el pecho y se le nublara la vista de la emoción cuando le hablara sabiendo que la quería era algo totalmente nuevo y dulce, su respiración se agitó cuando Dorothy lo hizo pasar a el salón y traía consigo un ramo de rosas todas rosadas, esa era la sensación más asfixiante y especial que había sentido, la miró besando su mano, tomó las flores llenándose de su aroma y le agradeció con una sonrisa, ¿pero por que estaba tan nerviosa si era solo Albert?, al que conocía desde siempre, había sido su esposo, su amigo y…. El amor de su vida

\- Sé que te gustan las rosas

\- Me gustan mucho – _se las dio a Dorothy con cuidado_ – por favor colócala en un jarrón en mi habitación

\- Traje un tílburi, pensé que sería divertido pasear por Hide Park con el

\- Sería muy divertido – _se miraban sin atreverse a decir nada más solo se regalaban sonrisas nerviosas_

Esa tarde comieron juntos y pasearon entre risas por Hide Park en el tílburi saludando a sus conocidos a su paso, en una hora se habían puesto al día con las cosas que hicieron esos meses, para él llenos de trabajo en los que le resultó gratificante involucrarse, cada vez que recibía una carta suya podia sonreir, sentia que todo estaba bien y para ella de aprendizaje junto a Felicia y su padre, en un momento ella preguntaba emocionada como conducía las riendas y la dejo con una pequeña instrucción tomar el mando, craso error, con una sonrisa azuzó al caballo y pronto estaba sin control mientras en lugar de susto ella estaba divirtiéndose, terminaron bajo un árbol en donde el caballo se detuvo y la pequeña capota se enredó en sus ramas haciendo que sobre ellos cayeran sus florecillas moradas y ramas sin hojas, lo miró con una mueca de disculpa y luego la escucho reír como no lo hacía desde que era una niña, como esa primera vez que la viera en el bosque, a pesar de que un momento antes había pasado un enorme susto acabó por reírse también, las personas los veían al pasar y movían en negación su cabeza mientras reprimían sonrisas, quito una a una de las florecillas sin parar de reír y el colocó una detrás de su oreja con ternura

\- Te ves adorable pequeña

\- Mi Lord usted se ve muy gracioso – _ambos rieron nuevamente_

\- No volverás a conducir – _saco la capota de su enredo y tiro del caballo para sacarlo de la grama conduciéndolo al camino, sus ojos brillaban de diversión y sus mejillas sonrosadas la hacían lucir preciosa, de pronto se puso sería y miraba al frente_

\- Volviste a… Bueno supongo que Daisy….

\- Hablamos… Ella se disculpó conmigo pero no podía seguir viéndola de la misma forma, fue una treta estúpida, no me ama Candy, su rabia era por la manera como sucedió todo y la entiendo, ella debió de seguir su vida cuando me enlisté, yo sé lo pedí pero mi padre estaba empeñado en que nos casáramos le metió esas ideas en la cabeza _– suspiró_ – le pedí que no insistiera por qué mi corazón pertenecía a alguien mas _– la miro a los ojos fijamente_ – ella no es mala persona solo actuó mal con la influencia de Eliza bajo una rabia ciega, no nos hemos vuelto a ver, le dije que estoy profundamente enamorado

Parpadeo un par de veces, iba a decir algo pero unas personas conocidas en un carruaje pasaron por su lado saludándolos, les recordaron que en unos días se celebraría el festival nocturno y se despidieron con la algarabia de los jóvenes londinenses

\- ¿Iras conmigo a ese festival? Cuando era adolescente participe una vez y te puedo prometer que es precioso - _sonrío cambiando de tema_

\- Si me encantaría que fuéramos juntos

\- ¿Juntos de verdad Candy? – _tomó su mano con cariño y ella le sonrió sonrojándose, para él la visión más hermosa_

De vuelta a Greatville la acompañó como todo un caballero hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella con un beso en su mano justo cuando volvía al tílburi lo detuvo

\- Albert… Gracias, gracias por todo, me divertí mucho

\- Daría lo que fuera por verte reír así aunque casi nos lleves a el lago – _rieron_

\- ¿Por que… Soy más bonita cuando me río?

\- Eres hermosa cuando ríes pequeña, cuando te sonrojas y me miras así – _sus miradas se quedaron ancladas por unos segundos sin palabras_

\- Sé que tienes mucho trabajo en la cámara pero ¿podrías cenar con nosotros?

\- Si gracias me gustaría mucho poder verte a diario

Todas las noches se llenaban de risas con la presencia del príncipe, su padre y Felicia eran las personas mas sencillas estando a solas, Los Dustin se habían quedado a pasar unos días y cada cena podían olvidarse de las reglas nobles que regían sus vidas y ser ellos mismos, si lo que sentía era profunda dicha quería sentirlo para siempre, escuchar la risa de seres queridos llena el espíritu de una magia que solo podría ser comparado con eso que llaman felicidad, y tenerlos cerca solo la hacia sentir amor, su familia, no podía pedir nada mas que eso.

Daban paseos por el jardin llenos de esas pláticas que siempre tuvieron, un día le llevó una caja enorme de chocolates y comenzaron a adivinar de que estaban rellenos jugando en medio del jardín como unos niños, sobre aquella sábana en un precioso día recordaron como era en el campo cuando eran más jóvenes, ella puso un chocolate en su boca y él se acercó mucho a su rostro, se sentía como si nunca antes la hubiese besado podía escuchar su corazón en sus oídos, finalmente miró hacia todas partes y sonrió sin mirarlo diciendo que podían verlos desde la mansión

\- Eres adorable definitivamente – _dijo entre risas_

\- Y tú pretendes besarme a la vista de todos, cuando sabes que mi padre está …..

No logró decir nada más, él beso su boca con sabor a chocolate, limon nuez y fresas tan adictivo que no le importo nada más, no se resistió al asalto de sus labios y cuando volvieron a mirarse ya era tarde para alguna palabra, su lengua invadió la suya acariciandola, tentándola con deliciosa pericia, más allá de lo que haya pasado y de las circunstancias que los habían separado antes parecía ser un nuevo comienzo, lo sentía diferente, con más amor, con más pasión, y mucho más entrega, su mano llego hasta su cuello atrayéndolo a su boca con una súplica implícita que no quería que parara pero lo hizo, detuvo aquel beso eterno y excitante acariciando su rostro

\- Quieres volverme de cierta forma un adicto a ti y yo no quiero esperar más, vuelve conmigo

\- Pero… Mi padre quiere una boda en Nortfolk me lo dijo

\- Es que….. Ya eres mi esposa ¿o no lo recuerdas?

\- Si lo recuerdo, pero ya no soy solo Candy

\- Nos casaremos de nuevo pero mientras eso sucede puedes volver a Glasgow, te necesito a mi lado

\- ¿Es una orden? – _preguntó con tristeza desviando la mirada_

\- No – _resopló recordó la misma actitud que había tenido en Francia cuando le ordenó casarse, debía ir poco a poco, le habló en tono dulce_ – por supuesto que no lo es, discúlpame, esto es un poco… podemos casarnos con licencia especial de lo contrario mínimo serán un par de meses mientras corren las amonestaciones, quizá sea tonto pero tengo miedo que ocurra algo otra vez y debamos separarnos

 _\- Acarició su barbilla sonriéndole_ – no pasará nada Albert, sé que hemos esperado mucho pero ¿estamos juntos no? unos meses y seré suya otra vez y para siempre quiero complacer a mi padre ha trabajado mucho para incluirme en la sociedad y devolverme lo que debía ser

 _\- Le sonrió_ – si mi Lady y esta vez no te dejaré ni permitiré que te alejes de mi lado, solo regresare a casa si es contigo, es una promesa – _entonces fue ella quien sin importarle los argumentos tontos que había hecho antes lo besó._

 _..._

* * *

Feliz inicio de Semana... esto si que es Comenzar de nuevo... un abrazo.


	19. Entre tu vida y la mía

La noche del festival caminaba de su brazo hasta unos botes dispuestos para cruzar el lago hasta la pequeña isla reservada en donde solo un grupo selecto podría disfrutar de cerca los fuegos artificiales y las luces que adornaban el espacio de colores, sus guantes blancos de seda llegaban hasta el codo y su cabello lucia semi suelto hasta los hombros, tenia un vestido crema claro con encajes dorados para él era siempre la visión mas bonita que tenía simplemente por ser ella, vestida como toda una Marquesa, como enfermera o campesina era hermosa, besó su mano y la miró con ternura mientras la balsa los llevaba en un vaivén se escuchaba la música a lo lejos y podía verse reflejos de las luces.

El lugar era un espectáculo, con caminos de juncos y arboles adornados con cintas y luces por todos lados, la gente reía y se divertía paseando en grupos para apreciar todos los rincones, ellos también se estaban divirtiendo mucho con algodones de azúcar entre risas e historias con algunos conocidos, de pronto las luces se fueron apagando, la música cesó y en el cielo estallaron los colores con un silbido alumbrando por si solas en instantes el cielo y la tierra, era sencillamente maravilloso, todos estaban absortos en la vision cuando sintió que la tomaron de la mano y sabia muy bien quien era, así que se dejo guiar con diversión hasta un lugar entre arboles, cuando la giró frente a él su corazón quería salir de su pecho, acunó su rostro y la besó con pasión, con amor, con ansiedad, ella le devolvió cada uno de sus besos sintiéndose flotar como en una nube, como si fuera un sueño del que no quería despertar, lo abrazó sintiéndole cerca mientras las luces seguian alumbrando de a poco, hasta que entre aplausos una a una las lámparas se encendían y las del cielo se apaciguaban, la miró a los ojos de hito en hito como si tratara de convencerse que que aquello era real besando despacio su nariz y luego su frente, lo abrazó y le escucho susurrarle un te amo pero antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa en un movimiento rápido la alejó de él, su rostro se tornó extraño frunciendo el ceño, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, la cubrió con su cuerpo y detonó una explosión que no era de los fuegos artificiales, las mujeres empezaron a gritar, los hombres a moverse rápido, lo miró un momento y él con preocupación la tocaba y veía de arriba abajo

\- ¿Estas bien? _– la abrazó con fuerza mirando hacia los juncos de arbusto de donde había provenido el estallido pero su vista se nublaba en esa oscuridad_

\- Estoy bien… Que fue… - _sacó su mano de su cintura miro el guante oscurecido y húmedo de sangre_ – Albert… - _sus ojos se empañaron y su respiración se agitó_

Actuó tan rápido como la experiencia le enseñó, le quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco y desabrochó el corbatin pero él se tambaleaba, hasta ellos llegaron su padre y otros más justo para sujetarlo mientras caía, todo se volvió caos y el Conde ordenó no dejar salir a nadie de la isla, pero ella a viva voz declaró que tenían que moverse rápido, improvisaron una camilla ella sostenía la herida empapada mientras trataba de controlar las emociones, el hospital estaba hmucho mas lejos que Greatville, entraron con urgencia y lo recostaron en una cama, ella se quito por fin los guantes llenos de sangre y a él terminó de quitarle todo de cintura hacia arriba la herida estaba a un costado y la bala seguía adentro, alguien fue a buscar a el médico pero Candy sabia que no había tiempo que perder, pidió alcohol, aguja, unas pinzas o en su defecto un cuchillo pequeño y agua caliente, la miraron como si estuviese loca por unos segundos llenos de angustia pero les grito que los necesitaba cuanto antes, mientras Dorothy y Felicia buscaban los implementos a la carrera su padre la ayudo a moverlo; Sus manos como siempre estaban firmes, pasó el cuchillo por encima de una vela y entonces él comenzó a reaccionar, ordenó a las mujeres darle un poco de láudano y a su padre sostenerlo con firmeza de las piernas mientras ella con la voz quebrada le decía _"tienes que resistir príncipe"_ beso su boca y en seguida metió un pañuelo dentro, sin mas tiempo que perder introdujo el pequeño cuchillo en su costado son sumo cuidado buscando sacar la bala, por fortuna no estaba muy profunda pero si había perforado un músculo, los gritos de dolor no impedían su trabajo, aunque le resultara dificil llevaba su tarea a cabo concentrandose solo en ello, sentía el sudor correrle por la espalda empapando el corpiño y su corazón ahogarla, un par de minutos bastaron para conseguirla y con las pinzas de tejer ayudar a sacarla de su cuerpo, vertió todo el alcohol que pudo haciendo que él perdiera la conciencia por completo nuevamente, hilo y aguja que se remojaban en un envase con alcohol y seis puntadas mas tarde había cerrado la herida, con el agua caliente limpio todo alrededor, vendó la zona y con ayuda lo colocó con almohadas en una posición que no se lastimara si se movía, envió a abrir las ventanas para que entrara aire, luego lo miró de pié junto a él frotandose las manos con un paño, le pareció haber salido de su pequeña burbuja y haber vuelto al campo de batalla por un momento, fue el momento en que dejó que el cuerpo le temblara cerrando sus ojos, su padre se acerco a ella la abrazó con fuerza y solo entonces se permitió llorar. El médico llego media hora después con urgencia y revisó al paciente terminando el trabajo que había hecho

\- Mi Lady, es usted excelente enfermera, si la bala hubiese tardado mas en su cuerpo quizá hubiese causado aun más daño – _comentó el galeno_ – me temo que la herida se infecte y presente fiebre esta noche, hay que cambiarle las vendas cada tres horas con alcohol, puede suministrarle láudano a dosis pequeñas, y esto – _le tendió un frasco pequeño_ – para limpiarle la sangre, vendré mañana para un chequeo, no es prudente moverlo a el hospital

\- Tiene.. tiene una herida en la cabeza, un trauma que le causa dolor y alucinaciones

\- Si eso noté, será mejor que este atenta de que la fiebre no se le suba a la cabeza, manténgalo fresco, si quiere puedo enviar….

\- No, me quedare con él – _el medico asintió y se sentó a su lado tomando su mano con preocupación_

 _\- Felicia acompaño al medico hasta la puerta, se acerco a su hija y colocó sus manos en sus hombros_ – abajo están unos oficiales, debo hablar con ellos y dar con la persona que le hizo esto a William

La fiebre comenzó a eso de las 10:00pm con pañitos de agua refrescaba su cuerpo, Dorothy la asistía pero era bastante alta, comenzó a removerse y era mas peligroso, no quería que se le abriera la herida, trataba de tranquilizarlo pero sabia muy bien lo que una fiebre alta causaba en las personas, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, acomodo las almohadas y reforzó una pared a su espalda, volvió en frente y siguió con su labor tratando de que no subiera mas hasta que su cuerpo limpiara la infección, el agua que contenia el hielo se tornaba tibia cada cierto tiempo, temia que si subia un poco mas debieran moverlo a la bañera helada, entonces él abrió los ojos con su respiración agitada, la miró con las pupilas un tanto dilatadas y sus ojos enrojecidos apenas abiertos

\- ¿Papá? – _parpadeó_ – lamento no ser… el hijo que querías… no puedo ser como tu… no quiero… aunque he asumido todo…. Siempre te quise mucho

 _\- Él comenzó a llorar y su corazón se hizo pedacitos, esas alucinaciones, la fiebre, la herida y los remordimientos, limpiaba sus lagrimas mientras contenía las suyas remojando el paño de agua fría_ – yo también te quiero – _le susurro con una caricia en su frente_

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Me perdonas?

\- Si, eres un maravilloso ser humano, no eres como yo eres mejor y debes recuperarte – _sus lagrimas empapaban las mejillas pero ella se concentraba en limpiar las suyas_

 _\- Cerró los ojos con fuerza el dolor atravesaba su cuerpo entero de muchas formas_ – Daisy… discúlpame por favor, quiero que seas feliz, pero yo no puedo… siempre te quise mucho, no puedo ser feliz pensando que arruine de alguna forma tu vida – _abrió los ojos y buscó su mano_

 _\- La tomó sorbiendo por la nariz_ – No te culpes por ello estoy segura que seré feliz cuando encuentre el amor verdadero en mi corazón

\- ¿Lo harás? ¿Serás feliz?

\- Lo seré te lo prometo William - _acaricio su mano y la besó_

Lo observó removerse con dolor y llevarse la mano hasta la cabeza, llamo a Dorothy y le pidió unas hiervas indicándole como preparar un ungüento remojaba el paño y se lo colocaba luchando contra la calentura su ceño estaba fruncido de dolor y comenzó a removerse más

\- Shh amor por favor, trata de no moverte _– besó su frente repetidas veces_ – Todo estará bien príncipe

\- ¿Candy… en donde estas?

\- Estoy aquí contigo, a tu lado y te juro que jamas te dejaré

\- ¡No es cierto! Tu no estas conmigo pequeña mentirosa – _musitaba sin dejar de removerse_

\- Si lo estoy, estoy aquí mírame, por favor abre los ojos y mírame Alteza

 _\- Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente forzados y la miro profundamente_ – Si, eres tu

\- No vamos a separarnos mas, ¿iremos de paseo al lago, lo recuerdas?, en Dorset, es nuestro lugar secreto

 _\- Sonrió y dejo de moverse pero el dolor en su cabeza lo hacia parpadear_ _y fruncir el ceño_ – el agua está fría

 _\- Lo cubrió solo un poco con la manta no podia ofrecerle mas calor tenía que mantenerse fresco_ – pero podemos sentarnos junto al fuego y reir toda la noche buscando formas en las estrellas como en Francia y en las nubes como solíamos hacer

\- Si, tu eres mi esposa no importan los papeles me casé contigo… porque te amo, te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que no se… cuando…. pero siempre quise protegerte porque… eres mi vida

\- Y yo también te amo príncipe con todo mi corazón, debes ser fuerte esta noche tu cuerpo tiene que combatir esta batalla tambien

Dorothy estaba de pie con un cuenco llorando tanto que no se podía mover, él cerró por un momento los ojos y limpiándose las lagrimas le agradeció a su doncella, la abrazo con cariño y esta se despidió con el corazón comprimido por aquella escena, pasó toda la noche pendiente de la fiebre que al fin cedió a las 4:00am, se quitó aquel vestido y se quedo en enaguas, con cuidado se recostó a su lado entrelazando sus manos, beso su mejilla y cerro sus ojos cansados. Sintió una mano moverla con cuidado y una voz conocida le hablo en susurros

\- Candy… el medico esta aquí, con un ayudante, vienen a ver a William

 _\- Se giró y miró los amables ojos de Felicia_ – ¿Que hora es? – _preguntó mientras tocaba su frente y se incorporaba con cuidado_

\- Las 8:00am debes vestirte te vez fatal mi niña ¿y él como está? ¿Como paso la noche?

\- Ya no tiene fiebre solo esta descansando, y si… creo que necesito un baño y…¿chocolate?

\- ¿Chocolate?... Solo tenemos té hecho cariño pero haré que hagan un poco para ti, vamos – _observó como lo miraba sin querer separarse de él_ – no se moverá de aquí

\- Ya lo se solo que… - _suspiró_ – se ahora lo que debió haber sentido cuando me dispararon y creyó que había muerto, es horrible

Salió de su habitación como nueva, con uno de sus sencillos vestidos y una trenza, en el pasillo se encontró con el ayuda de cámara de Albert que la saludo con una inclinación y al entrar a la habitación estaba llena de gente, él estaba despierto con una ancha camisa encima y un montón de almohadas a su espalda apoyado con cuidado, no miró a nadie mas avanzando hasta su cama se sentó a su lado y beso sus agrietados labios

\- ¿Como te sientes?

 _\- Sonrió apenas_ – como si me hubiesen molido a palos pequeña – _acaricio su mano con ternura_ – sé que estuviste cuidándome toda la noche y el medico afirma que me sacaste la bala, no me sorprende, además aun estoy perfumado de menta no me duele la cabeza amor

 _\- Acarició su rostro y volvió a besarlo su humor claramente indicaba que estaría bien aunque aún se veía bastante débil_ – No sabe cuanto lo adoro Alteza

 _\- Carraspeo, en la habitación en la que solo estaba Felicia el ayuda de cámara aparte de la pareja a la cual miro con el ceño fruncido y seriedad_ – William ya las autoridades están al tanto pero necesito saber si tienes idea, si viste quien disparó, no era cualquier persona, de la isla no salió nadie sin ser revisado, solo estaba la élite de Londres, ¿tienes algún enemigo?

\- No, Harry… no pude ver bien estaba oscuro aun pero la sombra entre los juncos era un hombre, vi el reflejo del arma y… - _miro con una mueca a Candy, luego al Conde y suspiró audiblemente_ – no apuntaba hacia mi – _observó como su rostro se descompuso en rabia contenida y apretaba los puños con fuerza, salió de la habitación sin mas_ – Felicia no dejes que salga de la casa ¡por favor! – _exclamó con dolor y preocupación_

\- ¿Por que? ¿Quien es? ¿Quien querría matarme Albert? – _preguntó alarmada luego de que Felicia saliera detrás de su padre_

\- No me corresponde a mi decirte Harry debe explicarte pero ve con ellos Candy y no permitas que cometa una locura, podemos hacer algo más.

…

* * *

 _Les dejo esto por aca... a ver.. no es Terry YAGUI jajajaja a ver si dan con el responsable y el por que... estoy segura que se hicieron excelentes investigadoras ademas he dejado pistas por todos lados, la razon del capitulo seguido es que no podre publicar hasta dentro de una semana mas o menos, Abrazos a todas_


	20. Carrusel

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia el despacho en donde se escuchaba a Felicia pedirle que recapacitara, cuando entró su padre tenía un arma en las manos, la manipulaba para disparar, se llevó las manos al pecho y se acerco luego de cerrar tras ella la puerta

\- ¿Quien es? ¿Que esta pasando?

\- Ese hombre no vivirá para hacerte daño Candy, porque voy a matarlo – _hizo el intento de salir pero ella lo detuvo con angustia_

\- ¡No, por favor papá espera! ¿A quien vas a matar y por que quiere hacerme daño?

\- Por ambición, es un codicioso bueno para nada y estoy seguro de que él acabó con la vida de tu madre – _La miró con los ojos empañados_ – Lo habría hecho contigo si.. si Jasel no te hubiese llevado

 _\- Felicia se acercó y acaricio su hombro tratando de consolarlo_ \- dame esa arma así no resolverás nada Harry sólo conseguirás que te enjuicien

\- No entiendo, me dijiste que murió en un accidente – _su respiración se aceleró aturdida_

\- Pareció un accidente, pero planificó cómo deshacerse de ustedes desde antes, yo no he podido perdonarme él no haber estado cuando ella más me necesitó voy a protegerte – _desvío la mirada llena de rabia_ \- y si no fuera por William te hubiese… disparado. El tuvo suerte está vez pero no voy a esperar que actúe después de todo el daño que ha causado

\- ¡Harry dame el arma! – _se negó en un principio pero luego de un suspiro miró a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos y el pánico reflejado en ellos, cedió._ _Felicia le quitó el arma de las manos guardándola en un cajón que llevó consigo hasta la puerta_ – Será mejor que se lo digas Harry - _dijo antes de salir y dejarlos solos_

\- Debió de haberse enterado ya que será despojado de lo que no le pertenece – _se acerco a ella guiándola hacia el sofá con un abrazo, no le gustaba verla afligida_ – sé que debí decírtelo antes pero no quería preocuparte con estas cosas de las que apenas estas aprendiendo, Disculpame mi niña, es que… - _suspiró_ \- Hay una carta mas que dejó tu madre en el cofre, está dirigida a mi, en esa última carta cuenta como su propio primo cegado por la posibilidad de ser Duque le llegó a poner veneno en la comida, una muchacha de la servidumbre se dio cuanta y se lo dijo así que por fortuna no tuvo que probarlo, tenia miedo de que le hiciera algo así que dejo de comer preparado y comenzó a cocinarse su comida, no quería que él supiera que sabía de sus intenciones tratándolo con naturalidad estabas por nacer, fue cuando me escribió esa última carta que no llegó a enviarme, solo ustedes se interponían entre él y el ducado al morir tu abuelo, supe que habías nacido por una nota que apareció unos meses después que volví y me encontré con lo sucedido a Veidha, cuando fue demasiado tarde, ya lo sospechaba, no hubo cepelio para un bebe, nadie hablaba de ello estoy seguro que que fue todo muy secreto y para la fecha en que Veidha murió ya tu debías tener unos 3 meses – _beso sus manos con tristeza_ – la nota decía que mi bebé estaría a salvo lejos de tanta maldad, no supe nunca quien te había llevado y a donde, así que busque a ciegas respuestas entre los empleados del Duque pero ninguno laboraba ya y no pude localizar a los antiguos, ni siquiera a la doncella de tu madre a la que conocía… Jasel, no había registro de tu nacimiento y me obsesioné por encontrar la verdad por muchos años entonces… Te encontrarte a ti, casi podía jurar que eras tu cuando en Glasgow hablabas de tus padres hindúes, podrían ser los mismos además te pareces a ella, pero hacia mucho que había perdido las esperanzas, pretendía averiguar mucho más al llegar aquí ya sabia como localizarte y cuando William me entrego las cartas – _La miró con los ojos cristalizados, acariciando su mejilla_ – eras tu, mi niña… tan parecida a tu madre que me parece verla cada vez que te miro, Veidha era una mujer valiente y en esa ultima carta del cofre estaba el código de una bóveda privada en el banco, como su esposo era el único que podria abrirla, allí hay joyas que son para ti escrituras importantes que logró rescatar y lo mas importante, la copia del acta de tu nacimiento, Candice.. recibí el telegrama urgente de mi abogado justo el día del matrimonio de la hija de los Keller y en cuanto llegamos agilicé todos los papeles que te acreditan como la Marquesa de Nortfolk, Kalvin quiso desaparecer todo rastro tuyo antes pero no contaba con que Veidha sabia sus oscuras intenciones tomando previsiones, estabas en peligro y no sé cómo lo supo a tiempo, ahora sé que te entregó a Jasel. Ese no estubo en Londres todos estos meses así que deje pasar el tiempo para confrontarlo, tampoco tenía pruebas contundentes de su culpabilidad y su rango lo protege, aún no creo que la carreta en donde iba cayera sola por aquel barranco él quería asesinarla y encontró un modo, lo sé, quizá por ellos los Farhan se fueron muy lejos viviendo ocultos, estaban protegiéndote aunque no nos debían nada y por ello les estaré eternamente agradecido aunque el precio haya sido separarte de mi, ahora eres una mujer y de ti vendrá el Legitimo Duque, está desesperado porque perderá todo, además presente la carta como prueba de un proceso que estimo será largo… y ahora esto, es un rufián que merece la muerte pero sé que puede mover sus influencias que son muchas quedando impune, por lo menos perderá Nortfolk y su título estará condicionado hasta que tengas un hijo – _se levantó del sillón perturbado_ – no puedo permitir que planee en tu contra, no viviremos con miedo, tiene que desaparecer – _sentenció_

 _\- Se limpió las lágrimas levantandose del sillón y alzando la barbilla miró a su padre_ \- ¿Pero cederle eso cuando merece una vida en prisión sin lujos?, créeme papá ser prisionero es el peor castigo que puede tener un ser humano, que todas las pruebas caigan en su contra entonces así sea largo el proceso, las cartas pueden servir y este atentado, mejor que caer a su nivel y arrebatarle la vida, él nos quito a mamá, la posibilidad de crecer juntos y podemos quitarle lo que el ama, eso es el poder, el dinero y su libertad

\- Hablas como tu madre – froto su rostro y la tomo de los hombros mientras dejaba escapar el aire – eres como ella mi niña valiente, pero no viviré tranquilo sabiendo que estan en constante peligro como lo estuvo tu madre, ya estoy aquí y por nada del mundo vas a sufrir más, piensa por un minuto en los hijos que puedes tener con William, si el un varón Kalvin no soportará perder _– la abrazo con fuerza y ella lo consoló solo quería protegerla como lo habían hecho sus seres mas queridos, protegerla con su propia vida_

El Conde puso vigilancia alrededor de la mansión y ordeno que nadie saliera sin algún escolta, mientras que con su abogado reunía las pruebas haciendo una peligrosa denuncia al Duque de Nortfolk. Albert se recuperaba de su herida cada día y ella se encargaba de que estuviese bien, volvían a ser los de siempre, incluso los que siempre quisieron ser, con mas miradas y mas besos que iban y venían.

Un mes después la orden de citación a Kalvin Lambert Estaba hecha todo en discreción, por otra parte la Boda entre el Conde de Dartmount y Lady Felicia Sanders se realizaba en la abadía en Londres. Fue hermosa, ellos se veían enamorados y felices. De regreso a la recepción en Greatville con dificultad Albert bajo del carruaje mientras lo veía apoyarse en un bastón caminando hacia ella con su sonrisa preciosa

\- ¿Necesitas mas ejercicio Abuelo William?

\- ¿Abuelo? Ni de chiste, casi estoy como nuevo mi Lady, realmente tengo una misión importante en esta vida que me concede tantas oportunidades

\- Quiza nuestra única misión sea ser felices juntos – _respondió coqueta_ – ¿no lo cree usted?

\- Estoy seguro, tanto que voy a atreverme a pedirle que camine conmigo un momento – _carraspeo cambiando su tono a más formal_ \- ¿por favor quiere acompañarme al jardin? Después de tanto tiempo sentado necesito caminar y ya que no puedo bailar ni estar mucho tiempo de pie.. – _le sonrio asintiendo y se alejaron con las manos enguantadas entrelazadas, la miro de reojo_ – ¿sabes? hable con tu padre y tuve que suplicar mucho por tu mano en matrimonio – _la hizo reír_

\- Supongo que si

\- Es que no se explicaba como un simple Lord Escocés como yo podía aspirar a casarse con una Marquesa de Reino Unido, entonces alegué que prometía dar mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerla feliz para que sonriera todos los días que nos resten de vida

\- Eso parece una promesa muy seria mi Lord, espero lo haya convencido aunque soy de cosas más simples, me gustaría ir a un castillo el cual siempre soñé con conocer, quizá eso gane mi corazón

\- ¿Dorset? – _rió con fuerza_ – te lo regalaría si con eso logro casarme contigo una vez más – _se detuvo girando frente a ella en el precioso camino del jardín y la miró con ternura_ – pero…- _sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo_ – no puedo arrodillarme o te juro que lo haría es lo que mas quiero en este mundo, solo falta saber si lo quieres tu – _se acercó mas a ella que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes_ – es la primera vez que te lo pregunto y créeme que temo que me digas que no, aun así….- _dejó escapar el aire audiblemente_ \- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Candy?

 _\- El aro era de plata y tenia una preciosa perla en el centro con fragmentos de brillante alrededor_ – ¿es el regalo que te dio el mar? – _preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos_

\- Tu eres mi mayor regalo, ¿que dices? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo otra vez? – _le sonrió y lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nada_ – vas a decirme… ¿Si?

\- Es que… Quiero grabarme este momento para lo que me reste de vida, no sabes cuántas veces lo soñé

\- Y se parece a lo que soñaste o…

\- Es aún mejor – _acaricio su mejilla con las emociones revueltas en su pecho_

\- Solo dime que sí pequeña – _le susurró_

\- Claro que si, si, mil veces si mi príncipe ¿crees que hay otra respuesta? – _lo abrazó fuerte y el hizo un murmullo de dolor_ – lo siento

\- Déjame darte un beso entonces, es una promesa y ahora mi Lady es mi prometida – _con una sonrisa le besó tiernamente_

Desde una ventana el elegante Conde Darmount junto a su esposa veían la escena por un momento con ternura, sabía muy bien que William le pediria matrimonio de la manera como ella hubiese querido, entre los dos, los miró caminar abrazados hasta perderse de su vista.

\- Esos muchachos han sufrido mucho se merecen un poco de felicidad

\- ¿Sabes Felicia? El padre de William una vez me dijo que si hubiese tenido una hija no dudaría que hubiésemos hecho una alianza matrimonial entre ambos, me pareció una fantasía ambiciosa pero ahora creo que el destino se encargo de hacerlo sólo, quizá estaba escrito que estarían juntos y que nacieron el uno para el otro

\- Quizá todo tiene razón de ser y las piezas se han movido para que las vidas de cada uno se cruzaran, es un misterio que solo Dios puede develar

Dorothy miraba el anillo en su mano maravillada, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y ella estaba feliz, el Conde y Felicia se habían ido una semana al campo como viaje de bodas, su padre le explicó que sería breve por qué tenía asuntos que atender y no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola, a pesar de sus objeciones Felicia terminó por asegurarle que estarian de vuelta pronto por que a ella tampoco le parecía dejarla con su prometido sin supervición guiñandole un ojo. Era una situación que le causaba gracia pero no insistío quedñandose en Greatville con Dorothy.

\- Mi Lady pero… No logro entender, ¿como es que Lord Andrew le pidió matrimonio si ya están casados?

\- Es que… Ya te había explicado lo de los papeles, son importantes y ahora no soy solo Candy, no se lo que significa ser una Marquesa pero estudiaré mucho lo necesario, cumpliré con mi deber, voy a conocer pronto el hogar de mi madre

\- Pero.. Si Dios bendijo su matrimonio sea en el lugar que sea no hay papeles que lo separen, ustedes ante el Señor son marido y mujer – _sonrió ampliamente_ – bueno yo no entiendo mucho de eso pero me alegra que tenga una boda, ¿y su compromiso?

\- Lo haremos oficial junto con mi nombramiento en Norfolk y nos casaremos en Dorset – _puso su mano en su pecho sonriente y giró por toda la habitación ante una sonriente Dorothy a quien en un momento tomo de las manos y entre risas la hizo girar también_ – estoy tan feliz que podría girar todo el día

\- No.. Mi Lady…. Terminaremos con un mareo fuerte esto no es un carrusel

\- La vida es un carrusel, cuando pare puedes terminar del otro lado en donde te subiste, va de arriba abajo dando miles de vueltas – _la soltó y la abrazo_ – gracias Dorothy por ser mi amiga

\- ¿Su…. Su amiga?

\- ¿Si eso eres cierto? _– la muchacha la miro con ojos empañados de cariño sincero_

\- Nunca he tenido una amiga

\- Pues yo seré la primera y tu eres la primera para mí desde hace muchísimos años, para celebrarlo deberíamos preparar un pastel delicioso ¿té parece? Además Albert vendrá a cenar conmigo

\- Pero.. Mi Lady yo no puedo tutearla

\- Cuando estemos solas si puedes hacerlo y cuando nos vayamos a Dorset, me incomoda que sigas llamándome así

\- Esta bien Candy – _sonrío con verdadero afecto_

Nortfolk estaba a dos horas en tren al sur de Londres, era una imponente mansión rodeada de campo y belleza natural, a Candy le pareció grandiosa, bajó del carruaje y miró todo con fascinación, iba elegantemente vestida con uno de esos trajes de princesa azul cielo que combinaban con sus zapatos de seda y su pequeño sombrero, Dorothy le había hecho un magnífico peinado que recogía sus rizos en un moño, se quitó los guantes en la entrada en donde los sirvientes salieron a recibirla, estaban impresionados con ella y nerviosos, según el último informe que le llegó a su padre, el antiguo Duque sólo había desaparecido sin más, hacia un mes, cuando había atacado en el festival y estaban buscándolo para interrogarlo, era el rumor que corría en Londres a pesar de la discreción debio filtrarse y evidentemente alertarle pero a ella esas cosas la tenían sin cuidado, estaba muy feliz, Albert tenía que quedarse en la cámara de Lores unas semanas así que se adelantó con Felicia y su padre, saludó con una sonrisa a la servidumbre alineada entrando a aquel hermoso salón, mirar todo aquello le encogió el corazón estaba segura que era un palacio, les indicaron sus habitaciones y le informaron a el Conde que cenarían en un par de horas, desde su habitación se podía ver el enorme campo que se extendía, de punta a punta, las montañas y los árboles, a su derecha a varios kilómetros un laberinto de juncos y flores, a su izquierda una fuente rectangular enorme que parecía un lago, los jardines eran bellísimos todo parecía sacado de un cuento, su madre había crecido allí y seguramente se conocía el lugar por completo, luego de refrescarse un poco salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos, su padre miraba un gran retrato al final de la escalera, sobre una chimenea enorme, era ella… Veidha, su madre, sentada con decoro en un mueble vestida como una reina con su cabello liso muy rubio atado en un moño con diamantes, sus ojos eran de un verde claro como dos joyas iguales a los suyos y sonreía con gracia, se acerco admirándolo y al llegar junto a su padre la abrazó

\- Te pareces tanto a ella… eres su viva imagen Candy – _la miró a los ojos_ – me dejó hace mucho pero nuestra historia no fue en vano _– acaricio su mejilla_

\- No papá, nada es en vano así son los hilos del destino, se cruzan y se tuercen, ¿la querías mucho?

\- Mucho, la amaba – _miró el cuadro con un suspiro_ – aún está anclada en mi corazón, nuestro amor fue hermoso estaba tan enamorado que habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de hacerla feliz – _la miro con una sonrisa_ \- tan enamorado como William lo está de ti, en unos días cuando anunciemos su compromiso será un hervidero de chismes se supone que él está casado con una campesina, algunos creen eso y tienen presente el escándalo del año pasado cuando irrumpiste en la boda, otros hicieron fiesta con que la campesina no lo era sino la Vizcondesa de Greatville

\- Lo sé, se supone que estamos casados y que lo haremos por segunda vez pero con mi nombre completo, pura formalidad

\- Muchos vendrán solo por curiosidad

\- Es por eso que quiero que nos casemos de forma sencilla, en Dorset con nuestros allegados, no necesito una gran boda por favor papá ¿estás de Acuerdo?

\- Solo si dejas que tu compromiso y nombramiento sea en grande – _asintió con una sonrisa y juntos volvieron a mirar el retrato de la hermosa mujer sobre la chimenea, parecía que de pronto les sonreía sólo a los dos._

 _..._

* * *

 _Feliz semana... nos queda un par asuntitos que arreglar por aquí antes del último capítulo, como se resolverán sera interesante... ya decía yo que le seguian la pista al Duque que no conserva ningun escrúpulo al arremeter contra su familia, el otro asunto lo tienen que resolver ELLOS, hay algo que dejaron pasar y deben sincerarse por completo.. Abrazos tratare de publicar esta semana._


	21. Te Perdono

Los días en aquel palacio fueron increíbles, no le alcanzaba el tiempo para recorrerlo y recibir las visitas de sus vecinos, los que conocieron a su madre le recalcaban su parecido y la trataban con amabilidad, incluso con simpatía, en sus ratos libres caminaba por los amplios jardines sin dejar de lado a la señora Jones, una institutriz de edad avanzada que estaba allí para ayudarla a convertirse en toda una marquesa, debía comportarse de cierta forma de acuerdo a su rango aunque sin dejar de ser nunca ella misma cuando se le escapaba su extrovertida forma de ser recibiendo miradas reprobatorias de la mujer, solo le respondía con una mirada, una sonrisa y se encogía de hombros en forma de disculpa y la mujer meneaba la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa de vuelta, Felicia la acompañaba a veces y otras estaba con su padre, pensar que algún día imagino que los príncipes y princesas no tenían necesidad de trabajar pero aquello evidentemente era un trabajo bastante exigente, entre la señora Jones, las largas horas de estudio y además las visitas constantes era agotador.

Una semana después estaba admirando un hermoso atardecer que caía sobre la larga fuente, sobre el agua parecía brillar el naranja y morado del cielo cuando unos brazos se enredaron en su cintura y su rostro se hundió en su cuello lentamente respirando su perfume, la sensación le hizo cerrar los ojos con un suspiro

\- Te extrañe tanto que creí que estas tres semanas fueron eternidades – _besó su cuello y ella giró en sus brazos_

\- Lord Andrew es usted un descarado aún no soy su esposa y oficialmente no estamos comprometidos – _le sonrió_

\- Eso es burocracia absurda - _la pegó contra su cuerpo abrazándola_ – eres mi esposa desde hace años mi distinguida Marquesa de Nortfolk, digan lo que digan

\- ¿Entonces por qué se dedica a hablar tanto en lugar de besarme?

Un beso que sabía a gloria, a caramelo, cada día parecían quererse más y necesitarse, de la mano iniciaron un paseo por el jardín y cuando cayó la noche las luces se encendieron en toda la mansión, su padre y Felicia los esperaban para cenar.

* * *

A plena noche se escapó de su habitación a hurtadillas, miraba a su alrededor totalmente descalza y reprimía la sensación de risa que le causaba, todo estaba oscuro solo entraba la luz de la luna por algunos ventanales, no quería despertar a nadie o que por mala suerte tropezara con algún objeto así que fue despacio por un pasillo pasando puertas de habitaciones en completo sigilo por último entro en una que no tenía seguro puesto, parecía divertirse mientras cruzaba y cerraba la puerta en completo silencio, al girarse lo observó a poca luz de pie frente a ella con esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa y se acercó a él

\- Pensé que no vendrías jamás – _susurró_

\- Tenías razón fue divertido y mi corazón – _tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho_

\- No solo es divertido preciosa, es excitante – _le hablo al oído_ – te extraño demasiado – _besó su mejilla_

\- ¿Y tu herida? ¿Está bien?

\- Pretendo demostrártelo – _por fin ella dejó escapar una risita_

\- Quería que habláramos sobre muchas cosas… yo...

\- Candy — _dijo, inclinándose hacia ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos_ — haremos el amor antes de hablar, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque la Iglesia y el Estado no reconozcan nuestro derecho a hacerlo.

\- Yo lo reconozco — _respondió ella_ — Y tú también. Es lo único que importa. Soy tu esposa !No!. Eres mi esposo.

Siempre había sido cierto, desde aquel momento en ese pueblo en la frontera con Bélgica, cuando estaba aturdida por la conmoción y el pesar. Incluso entonces sabía que él era todo lo que necesitaría o querría en el mundo. Nadie, y menos las fuerzas impersonales de la Iglesia y el Estado, podrían destruir la santidad de aquella ceremonia

\- Sí — _Apoyó brevemente su frente sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos_ — Sí, eres mi esposa.

En la habitación había encendió dos velas, ella había llevado una desde el recibidor al dormitorio, mientras él se arrodillaba junto a la chimenea, para encender el fuego, la habitación estaba helada por su mente pasaron recuerdos gratos haciéndola sonreír

\- A esta enorme mansión le cuesta un poco calentarse — _dijo, poniéndose de pie la miró abrazarse frotándose para mitigar el frío, se acercó a ella abriéndose el cálido y enorme albornoz antes de atraerla hacia él y rodearlos a los dos. Le apoyó la mejilla en la parte superior de la cabeza_ —. Déjame que te abrace y te bese así hasta que se haya calentado lo suficiente para desnudarnos y echarnos en la cama.

 _\- Pero ella se echó a reír y levantó la cabeza hacia para mirarlo a la cara_. —Hacía frío — _le recordó_ — en nuestra noche de bodas.

\- Dios santo, sí — _respondió, sonriendo_ —. Y solo teníamos capas y una manta delgada en aquella pequeña habitación de posada

\- ¿Y pasión? — _preguntó ella._ _Él le acarició los labios con los suyos_

\- Seguro que te asusté horriblemente. No fue la manera de introducirte en la pasión que habría elegido para ti, si hubiera podido planificarlo…

\- Fue una de las dos noches más hermosas de mi vida — _le aseguró_ —. La otra fue en la cabaña cuando me dijiste que eras mío y que me amabas. Mira, el fuego ya ha caldeado el ambiente. – _le sonrió y la besó en los labios_

Al cabo de un rato, después de haberse acariciado con manos y bocas, murmurado palabras cariñosas y de que él le hubiera poco a poco quitado la ropa dejando la suya en el camino, se encontraron amándose en la cama y entregándose con pasión, luego de que él penetrara profundamente dentro de ella, ni siquiera había dos personas, sino que los dos parecían un único cuerpo, un corazón y un ser, después de que se moviera dentro de ella y con ella durante largos minutos de pasión y placer compartidos, ni siquiera había una persona, sino una dicha ciega y absoluta.

Ah, sí, estaban casados.

Albert vio por encima del hombro que el fuego ardía con fuerza. Eso quería decir que no había dormido mucho tiempo. La abrazaba con ternura mientras que ella miraba las sombras moverse al ritmo de las llamas

\- Nada de lo que hicimos estuvo mal, quizá el no haber hablado con franqueza al momento, incluso ahora pienso que esperamos demasiado — _dijo_.

\- Mmm... — _Suspiró, luego movió la cabeza y lo besó con suave languidez en los labios_ —. ¿Vas a convertirme en una mujer honrada?

\- Candy — _La estrechó con fuerza contra él_ — Candy, mi amor. Como si tú pudieras dejar de ser honrada alguna vez. Eres mi esposa, siempre lo fuiste. Pueden decir que no mil veces, puedes decirlo durante el resto de nuestra vida justo ahora antes de nuestro supuesto compromiso oficial y nunca conseguirás que vacile en mi convicción. Además en un mes y medio estaremos celebrando la boda

\- No tengo intención de decir no mil veces ni negarlo, pero para mi familia es importante — _respondió ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabello_ — Ni siquiera tengo intención de negarlo ni una vez más. Aunque no lo supieras fue un sí la primera vez así me lo hubieses exigido. Me casé contigo a los dos días siguientes. He estado casada contigo desde entonces, aunque cuando me enteré de que mi vida era una a la que estaba ajena no podía aceptar convertir en legal nuestro matrimonio. Ahora no digo no. Estoy casada contigo y quiero que el mundo lo reconozca; mi padre, tu tía, todos. Pero sólo se trata de reconocer lo que ya es.

\- Preciosa…. — _Habló en voz baja, mirándola a los ensombrecidos ojos, aunque habría preferido mirar a cualquier otro sitio del mundo_ — Háblame de aquellos meses. Había más que contar, ¿no es verdad? Pero los Dustin fueron muy educados con relación a tu cautiverio… sé que te juré que no volveríamos a hablar de ello pero es que… tampoco tuve el valor ni la fortaleza de escucharlo todo. El dolor de los que amamos siempre es más difícil de soportar que nuestro propio dolor, en especial cuando nos sentimos culpables. Pero necesito saber. Necesito compartirlo todo contigo, para que no quede ninguna sombra entre nosotros. Y tal vez, tú también necesitas contarlo. Necesito ayudarte a que sueltes ese peso por completo, si puedo. Necesito...

\- ¿Perdón? — _mencionó ella, cuando él no completó la frase. mientras reseguía con un dedo la cicatriz de su frente_ —. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste Albert, tanto por mí como por los hombres que murieron en la frontera. Era la guerra no debes culparte. No debes…. - _suspiró_ \- Pero sí, te lo contaré. Y luego, los dos soltaremos el lastre del dolor, juntos y finalmente será cosa del pasado; estará donde tiene que estar.

Incluso entonces deseaba no haberlo mencionado. Deseaba haber seguido con su noche perfecta, sin permitir la entrada a la única experiencia repulsiva a la que nunca se habían enfrentado juntos. Cuando le contó los detalles de lo que había sucedido, de cómo se convirtió en Cristina, esos meses y como deseó con todas sus fuerzas morir Albert siguió abrazándola mientras hablaba. Y cuando dejó de hablar contándole todo, Candy se había echado a llorar, estaba llorando y él también.

\- No sé si pueda… Si es posible que tengamos hijos yo… Pase todo ese tiempo…

\- No es necesario decirlo — _le susurró al oído, cuando consiguió dominar la voz_ —, porque no tuviste ninguna culpa Candy. Pero sé que te culpas por vivir cuando la familia de la carreta fue asesinada. Y por permitir que aquel hombre utilizara tu cuerpo, en lugar de luchar contra él hasta la muerte. Así que lo diré, amor mío, y debes creerme. Estás perdonada. Yo te perdono y si nunca tenemos hijos voy a amarte igual, seremos tú y yo contra todo

 _\- Al final, Candy dejó de llorar y lo miró_ —Gracias— _dijo mientras sonreía con voz trémula y le contestó_ —. No es necesario decirlo, porque no tuviste ninguna culpa Albert. Pero sé que necesitas oírlo. Te perdono por no protegerme, por no ir en mi busca, por volver a Inglaterra y seguir con tu vida. Estás perdonado.

Albert apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza acariciándola con ternura, a través del pelo, con dedos suaves, tenía la mirada fija en el fuego. Cerró los ojos y con un suspiro dejó ir los restos de culpa, sintió que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza besó su pecho descansando en él.

* * *

Como esperaban la presentación oficial no levantó tanto revuelo como el compromiso en matrimonio de una Marquesa con un Lord que se suponía que ya estaba casado y todos estaban enterados que había dejado a Lady Daisy Mayers plantada en el altar por una campesina con la que se había casado durante la guerra, cuando se supo que aquella campesina era la hija del Conde Dartmount las murmuraciones comenzaron con fascinación e inmediatamente entendieron que debían volver a celebrar legalmente su matrimonio con pomposidad y el nuevo nombre otorgado, a pesar de las especulaciones sobre ellos parecían ajenos a todo y felices. Una semana después Albert debió viajar un poco al norte por asuntos oficiales y Candy fue con su padre a Londres para presentar sus respetos a la Reina, era el protocolo que exigía su nuevo título nobiliario, con tanta preparación por parte de la señora Jones todo salió perfectamente bien, ella y su padre gratamente complacidos, estaba cansada de tantos ir y venir, de tener que separarse de su esposo, se sintió agradecida que las semanas pasaran rápido ya habían pasado dos meses y medio desde aquel atentado, aún el Duque seguía sin aparecer y las autoridades determinaron que ninguna de las pruebas presentadas era suficiente para aprender a un hombre que ostentaba por mucho tiempo un título nobiliario y de intachable comportamiento, era evidente que Kalvin Lambert había utilizado sus influencias, esto alarmó a Harry quien doblo la seguridad para su hija sin escatimar nada, de vuelta en Nortfolk se acercaba su boda y su cumpleaños, se casarían en primavera, y Nortfolk estaba repleta de flores se veía tan Hermoso que no dudaba en recorrer sus jardines, Dorothy había ido de permiso a visitar a su familia y Albert estaría por llegar en unos días, habían guardias caminando por allí así que no estaba mal salir a caminar sola, se alejó un poco de la presión de ser custodiada por tantos hombres, llevando consigo un libro se sentó en un banco y se dispuso a leer con su mejor sonrisa, al cabo de unos minutos escucho los pasos sobre la grama pero estaba tan absorta que no le dio importancia hasta que la sombra cubrió su visión sobre las letras y al levantar la vista el regordete hombre rubio la miraba con lo que parecía furia, se levantó rápidamente cerrando el libro y se alejó unos pasos de sobresaltada

\- ¿Que quiere? No sabe que si grito vendrán aquí los guardias?

\- Lo sé, pero quería mirarte de cerca, cuando te vi en Glasgow con Dartmount pensé por un instante que Veidha había vuelto a la vida para atormentarme y viéndote ahora - _la miro de arriba abajo mientras su ojo derecho hacia un tic de forma involuntaria_ – Eres su hija y !vaya como te busque!

\- ¿Para que? - _su voz sonaba firme y la idea de que ese hombre había acabado con su familia pesaba sobre su cabeza haciéndola sentir más que repulsión_ \- ¿para asesinarme como lo hizo con mi madre?

\- _Su risa descarada casi imperceptible hacia que su cuerpo entero se moviera_ \- mi intención era que se casara conmigo tu fueras mi hija y no de Dartmount

\- Gracias a Dios no lo hizo aborrezco hasta que sea mi pariente

\- !Bien! Porque seré tu pesadilla y si no quieres ver sufrir a los tuyos será mejor que no tengas hijos mientras yo viva – _menciono en tono hostil_ – ahorrémonos problemas

\- ¿Está amenazándome?

\- Estoy advirtiéndole Marquesa, si es posible mejor no se case este título me costo mucho obtenerlo y no lo voy a perder Veidha ¿entiendes? - _la miraba con lo ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas_

\- Está equivocado si piensa que...

\- ¿Como cree que llegue hasta aquí? de la misma forma puedo acercarme al resto de la familia, incluso sé que le tiene aprecio a una pareja de ancianos en Bath o acaso no lamenta lo que le sucedió a su prometido Lord Andrew, soy intocable

\- _Sus ojos se agrandaron entre el miedo y la furia gritó_ \- !Vayase! Vayase ahora o...

Hasta ella llegaron tres guardas y venían más a la carrera, sintió como su cuerpo parecía dar vueltas, respiraba muy rápido y lo último de lo que fue consiente era que al Duque lo tomaban del hombro y a ella la sostenían. Cuando despertó en su habitación aun sentía que todo le daba vueltas, al recordar las palabras del Duque su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte trato de levantarse pero sentía un peso en su cabeza , en todo su cuerpo que se lo impedía. Olía a alcohol y escuchaba la voz de Felicia

\- El médico viene en camino, está bien Candy ese hombre ya salió de la mansión y sus alrededores, Harry esta con los de seguridad

\- _La miró mientras recuperaba la claridad en la vista y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo desconsolada_ – Felicia quiero que Albert esté aquí, conmigo.. El Duque me dijo que les haría daño... y no quiero

\- No, cariño no va a hacernos nada, lo hizo para asustarte – _la abrazó con los ojos empañados_ \- es malvado, el único daño que puede hacerte es llenarte de miedo

\- Pero.. Y si intenta algo, dice que es intocable – _se levantó sentándose al borde de la cama pero cuando intentó levantarse Felicia tuvo que sostenerla_

\- No estás bien, estas pálida y … - _la miró a los ojos y a pesar del llanto le sonrió_ \- No les hará daño no lo permitiremos

\- _Su padre estaba en la puerta acuchándolas y conteniendo la rabia por lo sucedido, se acercó a ellas y declaró con aparente tranquilidad_ – Hemos dispuesto la vigilancia, alguien dejo pasar a Kalvin ya supimos a quién sobornó, no volverá a pasar hija, pero por favor no te quedes sola en ningún momento

\- ¿Voy a tener que vivir escondiéndome de ese hombre? ¿Con sus amenazas siempre presentes?, ¿y si les hace algo a ustedes? ¿A Los Dustin? – _se limpió las lágrimas_ – si les pasa algo - _los miró angustiada_ – si lastima a Albert de nuevo...

\- Eso no, no voy a permitirlo Candy, voy a insistir en su aprensión – _Harrigton dejó escapar su rabia_

\- Harry, es mejor que esperemos a que llegue William – _le dedico una mirada que le hizo fruncir el ceño_

Tres días después Albert recibió de boca de Harry las noticias sobre Kalvin estuvieron encerrados en el salón solos por más de una hora, cuando salieron estaban extraños y serios, no decían absolutamente nada del tema, quizá por no preocuparlas o por que algo se tramarían, Candy dejó eso en sus manos por su paz y según el médico su estado aun no le decía nada a nadie aunque Felicia estaba al tanto, esa noche mientras lo abrazaba le dio una razón más para llevar a cabo sus planes, él le sonrió y compartió un momento inolvidable pero su mente trabajaba urdiendo un plan

* * *

Un día mientras tomaba el té con Felicia su padre llego con el rostro golpeado y caminando arqueado agarrandose un costado, se asustó tanto que llegó hasta él en unos segundos para mirar de cerca la gravedad de esas heridas, miró a Albert con el ceño fruncido y él solo desvió la mirada, el responsable estaba claro.

\- Quiero Saber, !papá por favor! No me escondan nada

\- Lo dejé inconsciente — _dijo_ — en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. William y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que, lamentándolo mucho, nuestra conciencia no nos permitía matarlo a sangre fría ni tampoco en un duelo a muerte, pero también estábamos de acuerdo en que le aplicaríamos un severo castigo antes de entregárselo a un agente de la ley y a un magistrado para que lo juzgara. Pero… nos descuidamos y antes de que se lo llevaran, se hizo con una pistola – miró a ambas con la expresión de horror en el rostro - me habría matado, si William no le hubiera disparado primero.

Candy se limitó a mirar, con calma, al Conde a los ojos y supo que había oído todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a decirle. Sabía que, aunque era probable que el antiguo Duque matara a su madre, seguro que habría intentado matarla y casi había matado a Albert, podría resultar difícil demostrar cualquiera de aquellos asesinatos o intentos de asesinato ante un tribunal. No estaba segura de si fue un descuido el que hubiera un arma al alcance de Kalvin Lambert. Tal vez, querían que él cogiera aquella arma. Tal vez, querían que tratara de usarla para tener así una excusa perfectamente justificada y poder dispararle en defensa propia.

Por supuesto, el propio Conde no lo diría nunca. Ni Albert tampoco. Y ella nunca lo preguntaría. En realidad, no deseaba saberlo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y aunque fuera de lo mas cruel sus sentimientos no podrían cambiarlo y menos ahora que tenia una familia que esperaba por crecer.

\- Me alegro de que esté muerto — _dijo, casi escandalizada al darse cuenta de que había dicho la verdad_ — Gracias.

\- Y eso es todo lo que tenemos que decir sobre el tema de Kalvin Lambert — _dictaminó el Conde mientras acunaba el rostro de su hija con una mueca que parecia una sonrisa_ —. Estás a salvo, Candy. Libre.

Ella asintió.

Matar a otro ser humano no era algo que disfrutara haciendo, pensaba Albert durante la noche y la mañana que siguieron a la muerte de Kalvin Lambert. Ciertamente no en batalla; el ser humano normal era demasiado consciente de que los nombres que mataba no eran más malvados ni merecían más la muerte que él mismo; ni siquiera cuando el hombre que mataba era un asesino, alguien que había matado a la madre de tu esposa, tratando de matarla también a ella amenazando la vida de quienes quería y su propia vida. Quizá había sentido cierta satisfacción al ver que Lambert mordía el anzuelo y cogía aquella pistola tan descuidadamente abandonada y no le dejaba más alternativa que matarlo; sobre todo, porque, cuando discutieron cuál de los dos debía castigarlo antes de entregárselo a la justicia Harrington había ganado. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que era una cosa del destino, por mas que lo planearan salió así, se sentía en paz aunque no le había causado placer. Librar al mundo de esa escoria traendo la paz de la que era tambien su familia no era una carga.

* * *

 _Holaaaaa Feliz fin de semana a todas y con este es el penultimo, me gustaria seguir escribiendo, por supuesto que para hacerlo primero escribo y luego publico o tardaría mucho en actualizar, pero a ustedes que me leen siempre... en que eopca les gustaria que basara una nueva historia? seria interezante saber su opinion, a mi me gusta jugar con ello, un abrazo enorme la proxima semana se nos viene el último Capítulo. Abrazos y Gracias por Leer._


	22. Tu, Él y Yo

Se oyó un suspiro de satisfacción procedente de los reunidos en los bancos.

Pero Albert no veía una novia vestida con elegancia, buen gusto y un salón lleno de gente. Veía a Candy. Candy con su gastado vestido de algodón azul envuelta en una vieja capa del ejército, demasiado voluminosa para ella aunque la había cortado para adaptarla a su medida. Candy con los pies descalzos corriendo por el prado pese al frío de diciembre y el cabello despeinado, una melena salvaje rizada que le caía por la espalda hasta la cintura.

Su novia, Su amor, Su vida. Observó cómo se iba acercando hacia él mirándolo a los ojos en todo momento y supo que ella no veía un novio con una chaqueta de terciopelo de color vino, un chaleco de brocado plateado, pantalones grises y camisa de hilo blanco. Supo que ella veía a el teniente Andrew, desaliñado y polvoriento con su uniforme verde y negro, las botas sucias y el cabello casi a los hombros.

Ella le sonrió y él se dio cuenta de que también sonreía cuando Harrington le puso la mano de Candy en la suya y se volvió para ir a ocupar su asiento junto a Felicia no sin antes dejarles a ambos una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Estaba con ella en la hermosa capilla de Nortfolk, con su hermosa Candy, hermosa tanto con su aspecto agreste como con toda su elegancia, a diferencia de aquel día sus manos estaban unidas y así permanecerían, al fin habían mas que dos testigos de su unión jamás volvería a quedar duda.

\- Amados hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos...

Prestó atención al servicio que los uniría a los ojos de su familia, la Iglesia y el Estado, del mismo modo que el servicio en aquel pueblo francés los había unido para siempre en sus corazones. El aire frío les dio la bienvenida cuando salieron de la iglesia pero no era un frío como aquel en otro tiempo, era fresco, la clase de frío que avivaba el color en las mejillas, el brillo en los ojos y la energía en los músculos.

 _\- Candy se echó a reír_ —¡Oh, Dios mío!— _exclamó Mientras recorría el pasillo central, después de firmar en el registro de la iglesia_

Sonriendo a derecha e izquierda a los parientes y amigos, que sonreían a su vez, no se había dado cuenta de que un número significativo de los congregados, especialmente los más jóvenes, había desaparecido. Ahora era evidente. Estaban alineados a ambos lados del serpenteante camino, con las manos cargadas de munición y en el centro estaba Stear sonriente como siempre con un aparato en sus manos que tenía una enorme bolsa. Albert también se echó a reír.

\- ¿De dónde… — _preguntó, irreverente_ — …ha sacado ese aparato? ¿Y…. Traen Flores? ¿Rosas?

\- Son de los invernaderos, es primavera — _aventuró Candy entre risas_ — pero ya no son flores; son pétalos.

Cientos, miles de pétalos. Todos en manos de los primos que esperaban, llenos de alegría a cubrir a los novios con ellos y un sonriente Stear que anhelaba cual niño accionar el tubo rotando una pequeña palanca que absorbía los pétalos de la bolsa que apuntaba hacia arriba.

\- Bueno — _dijo Albert, mirando hacia el carruaje abierto que iba a llevarlos de vuelta a la mansión para el almuerzo de bodas_ — no podemos decepcionarlos y caminar pausadamente, como si no nos importara que nos cubrieran de… Pétalos y ramas, Candy será mejor que echemos a correr.

La tomó con fuerza de la mano y riendo alegremente recorrieron a la carrera el camino hasta el coche bajo el acoso de sus primos, que daban vítores y gritaban, mientras Stear hacía que llovieran pétalos multicolores sobre el cabello y la ropa de los recién casados. El aparato fue una sensación que disfrutaron los más pequeños saltando sobre la lluvia de colores mientras al volverse veían la escena

\- Al fin eres mía — _dijo Albert, todavía riendo, cuando llegaron al carruaje._ _Le tendió la mano_ _para ayudarla a subir y luego la envolvió en la capa blanca, ribeteada de piel que la esperaba en el coche_

\- ¿Te quedaba alguna duda? – _respondió_

Se arrebujó en la capa cubierta de pétalos, mientras Albert, de pie en el carruaje, saludaba a los divertidos invitados que comenzaban a salir también cubiertos. Ahora estaban todos allí, Los hermanos Cornwell, Los amables Marco, Mary y Steven. Candy vio que Madame Elroy había estado llorando, cuando se acercó, tomo su mano y la besó haciéndole una reverencia que pensó nunca le haría. En su corazón no había ningún tipo de rencor, solo felicidad absoluta así que le devolvió la reverencia con una sonrisa. También besó a Felicia, que tenía los ojos húmedos, abrazó a su padre que fingía que eran los pétalos y su fuerte aroma lo que hacía que le lagrimearan los ojos. Los Dustin la abrazaron con alegría mientras limpiaban algunas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, tantas emociones de sus seres queridos sólo hicieron que se empañaran sus ojos pero se había prometido no llorar, aunque esas lagrimas fueran de felicidad.

Albert, todavía de pie en el coche, lanzaba puñados de monedas en dirección a un numeroso grupo de lugareños reunidos para observar el espectáculo. Los niños chillaban y corrían de un lado para otro para recoger aquel tesoro, luego el carruaje se puso en marcha, tanto Candy como Albert vieron que arrastraba detrás todo un arsenal de cintas, lazos de colores y campanillas.

—Se podría decir — _comentó Albert, acomodándose junto a su esposa_ — que Stear no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo.

—Llevas un pétalo enganchado en la nariz — _dijo ella, riendo divertida y alargando la mano_ _para quitárselo._ _él se la tomó en cuanto acabó la tarea y se la llevó a los labios. Ya no reía._

\- _Ella lo miró a los ojos brillando intensamente_ \- Candy. Mi amiga. Mi esposa. Mi Marquesa – _luego la colocó sobre su vientre y besó su frente con ternura_

\- Sí — _Abrió la mano y se la apoyó en la mejilla con una caricia. Habían doblado una curva del camino que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. La iglesia, los invitados y la gente del pueblo habían desaparecido de la vista_ — He cambiado de identidad tantas veces en los dos últimos años que acabé sin saber del todo quién soy ni quién debería ser.

\- Lo sé — _Le cubrió la mano con la suya_ —. ¿Y ahora te has encontrado finalmente? ¿Quién eres, Candy?

\- Soy lo que era desde el principio y lo que siempre soñé ser desde que te conocí cuando tenia 10 años, Lady Candice Andrew — _dijo ella_ — y La Marquesa de Nortfolk. Y sólo Candy. Soy las tres juntas.

\- Todavía pareces confundida — _mencionó él, pensativo_. _Pero ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, con toda la felicidad que sentía aflorándole a los ojos._

\- Soy todas las personas que he sido, y todas las experiencias que he vivido. No tengo que elegir, no tengo que negar una identidad para reclamar otra. Soy quien soy. Soy Candy — _Su sonrisa se hizo festiva_ — También conocida como tu esposa

\- _Volvió_ _la cabeza, cerró los ojos y la besó en la muñeca_ — Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que eres. Eres Candy. La mujer que amo y…¡Te quiero tanto!

\- Lo sé. — _Inclinó la cabeza, acercándola a la de él_ — Me querías lo suficiente como para dejarme ir, para que pudiera encontrarme a mí misma.

\- Y has vuelto a mí.

\- Sí — _respondió_ — porque no estaba obligada a hacerlo Albert. Porque podía venir libremente y ofrecerme libremente. Y porque te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Entonces eras mi príncipe, luego llegaste a ser mi amigo y más tarde mi amor. Ahora eres incluso más que eso. Eres la persona con quien puedo estar como igual y amar como igual, eres parte de mi justo ahora _– sonrío_

\- ¿Te he dicho — _preguntó él, sonriéndole lentamente_ — que eres la novia más hermosa del mundo Candy?

\- ¡¿Ah sí?!, eso tienes que agradecérselo a Felicia y a Dorothy. Fueron ellas la que me convencieron de que este vestido era el ideal y que estaría mejor solo con flores en el pelo que con un sombrero y un velo.

\- Me refería — _aclaró él_ — a cuando llevabas tu vestido de algodón azul con la capa del ejército y nada en absoluto en el pelo. Ni siquiera una horquilla.

\- ¡Oh! — _dijo, mordiéndose el labio_ — Eso que has dicho es muy bonito. Y tú nunca has estado más apuesto que con tu gastado uniforme del regimiento. Albert, qué afortunados somos de tener dos días de boda tan especiales para recordar – le sonrió

\- ¡Ah, vaya! — _dijo él de repente. Estaba mirando hacia delante, a lo largo del camino, mientras Candy todavía lo miraba a él, embelesada, totalmente enamorada. Ella volvióel rostro rápidamente._

\- ¡Cielo santo! — _exclamó._

Habría jurado que todos los sirvientes de Nortfolk, desde el mayordomo hasta el más humilde ayudante de jardinero, estaban en la terraza. Se habían alineado ordenadamente, según su rango, para recibir a los recién casados. También estaban hasta el último de ellos armados hasta los dientes con pétalos de flores. Albert rodeó los hombros de Candy con un brazo e inclinó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Al parecer, su amoroso interludio de intimidad había tocado a su fin. Por lo menos, por el momento

\- Hasta la noche, preciosa —dijo él

\- Sí — _respondió, con anhelo_ — Hasta la noche. Se volvieron, riendo, hacia los sirvientes y se dirigieron hacia la emboscada floral que los aguardaba.

* * *

 _ **Podría decirse que el amor verdadero no es algo que mengua con el tiempo, de hecho la ausencia puede hacer que el anhelo sea más grande y en si el amor llegue a serlo también, pero es en su forma general algo que se construye entre dos, con confianza, con compañerismo, con detalles pequeños, si dar la vida significa preocuparse más por el otro entonces así es el amor dar sin esperar nada a cambio porque su felicidad es la tuya, porque el amor verdadero, ese que se da con el alma, no es egoísta y debe volar con alas propias, que sea el destino quien guíe ese amor y si algún día terminase entonces no debe haber espacio para el rencor y las culpas la vida lo ha decidido así. Volver a comenzar es renovarse por completo.**_

* * *

Aquella tarjeta de invitación con cintas de seda azules tenía en dorado el nombre de un pequeño Duque, su bautizo sería celebrado por todo lo alto en Glasgow, con su llegada sus padres no podías estar más felices, aunque las más felices de todas eran sus tías abuelas, lo tenían como un príncipe sin parar de hacerle muecas para verlo sonreír, sus ojos eran como los de su padre y sus mejillas sonrosadas lo hacían la criatura más adorable.

Del otro lado del jardín observó a los otros hombres de su vida riendo y conversando quien sabe de qué, como siempre pasaba entre ellos Albert la miró y le sonrió dulcemente, de su pecho salió un suspiro mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, entonces escucho una voz conocida llamarla a su espalda cuando giro se encontró con una mirada distinta a la que alguna vez le dirigió, tal vez era vergüenza o lo hacía por disciplina con su perfecta educación pero esta vez parecía otra y no en el sentido físico.

\- ¿Disculpa podrías concederme unos minutos? No te quitaré mucho tiempo solo…

\- No te preocupes estoy segura de que podemos hablar

\- Si es que… Bueno yo quería disculparme Candice,hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad yo... fui una tonta caprichosa, les hice daño a ti y a William, no debí comportarme de esa forma tan baja pero… - _la miro por unos segundos y desvío la mirada_ – tenía mucha rabia, mis planes estaban hechos y me sentí humillada

\- Lo siento Daisy quizá ninguno pensó en ti, en lo que sentías – _volvió a mirarla y esta vez le sonrió, no era esa sonrisa fingida de antes esta podría jurar que era honesta_

\- Ahora sé que su destino era estar juntos y me alegro, yo siempre quise a William pero era solo cariño que quise creer que era amor – _sus mejillas se sonrojaron en medio de una sonrisa discreta_ – ahora estoy enamorada y sé que él también me ama

\- Albert me contó que estas prometida

\- Si, y si esto que siento por él es un poco de lo que tienen ustedes entonces hiciera las tonterías que hiciera no podría separarlos jamás – _sonrío pero al instante volvió a mirarla con seriedad_ – sé que no lo merezco Candice pero… aprendí mucho de ti al creerte mi enemiga por que en el fondo quería ser como tú, Albert es como un hermano y cuando aquel día lo besé - _resopló rompiendo toda perfeccion en su rostro y postura_ – se sintió así

\- _Se echó a reír audiblemente y Daisy sonrió disimulando con su mano para no estallar en carcajadas_ – no sabía que tenias sentido del humor

\- Bueno.. ¿Contigo puedo ser yo cierto? no soy perfecta y esas palabras en aquel almuerzo me hicieron pensar por mucho tiempo que estaba cansada de serlo, era infeliz, cuando decidí cambiar el amor entró a mi vida… si algún día pudieras perdonarme yo quisiera…

\- Eres bienvenida cuando gustes y si puedes dejar de lado el pasado para empezar de nuevo, también yo

\- Gracias, la única amiga que tuve… Eliza no era realmente mi amiga comprendí luego que jugaba por sus intereses, al casarme con William podría buscarle a ella un buen partido y… Nunca más me escribió, solo supe por otros que habían ido a América, Neil es un caso perdido y ella tuvo que casarse con un terrateniente por su fortuna, un matrimonio sin amor no haría jamas feliz a nadie, ahora lo sé.

\- _La tomó por una mano colocando la otra encima con una sonrisa_ – supongo que todos cometemos errores, deseo de corazón que seas muy feliz y eso no se construye de un día a otro, se trabaja siempre, en los momentos difíciles y en los de alegrías

\- ¿Sabes? el padre de William lo único que quería era que lo amaran y fuera feliz con una buena mujer, me eligió porque pensó que podía hacerlo pero la vida los cruzó antes a ustedes y estoy segura que sería inmensamente feliz al saberlo contigo porque jamás lo he visto tan feliz como ahora y… Se lo merecen

Esa noche en la poca luz que ofrecía un candelabro en la habitación infantil ambos veían dormitar en aquella cuna a lo que podían definir como la creación más bonita de Dios, Albert la abraza a por la cintura y ella se apoyaba en su pecho, la fiesta había terminado y después de estar rodeados de familiares y amigos al fin podían estar solo los tres en aquel silencio, solo escuchando los pequeños sapos en algún charco cercano y los grillos anunciar su canto nocturno, era paz, paz infinita e infinito amor.

\- ¿Crees que sea un milagro? – _preguntó entre susurros_

\- _Alzó el rostro para mirarlo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba_ – ¿Tu, él y yo?

\- Si, no sé cómo explicarte lo que siento cuando los tengo así, conmigo

\- No necesitas explicar nada – _acaricio su mejilla_ – es un milagro

\- _Le sonrió ampliamente_ – ¿crees que sea buen padre? es que… Quiero que sea independiente pero al mismo tiempo tengo la necesidad de darle todo, de protegerlo para que nada le pase ni lo dañen, quizá mi padre queria prepararme del mismo modo siendo tan estricto

\- Lo aprenderemos juntos, yo creo que serás excelente padre - _sonrio_

\- ¿Candy como lo haremos? - _preguntó en susurros, miró al dulce hombrecito en la cuna y luego a su esposa_ \- ¡es un Duque! Su responsabilidad es enorme, no quiero que sufra ni pase por las presiones que yo pasé estas serán aun mas grandes

\- Entonces tendremos que prepararnos para apoyarlo y horientarlo, si Dios nos da mas hijos dividirnos para ellos tambien - _suspiró_ \- no te preocupes tanto principe, es tu hijo, será un gran Duque y nos encargaremos de que sea feliz, le enseñaremos la humildad y el valor de la vida

\- _La besó tiernamente en los labios abrazandola por completo_ \- tienes razón, nos queda toda una vida por delante y por ahora solo quiero continuar esta conversación en nuestra habitación - _ella le sonrio llenándolo de besos pequeños, luego de una última mirada a la cuna cruzaron el vestidor apagando las velas._

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todas las lectoras de esta historia_** Mary silenciosa, Susana Rojas, K.e.c.s, glenda, Angdl, Ever Blue, Adoradandrew, Glen, JENNY, sayuri1707, Josie, Fandcya, Triny, nina, mercedes, Stormaw, alexas90, Elo Andrew, Becky 10000, Katnnis, Rosas y Gardenias, leihej, Candyfan777, Luz, ROS, MARY MEN, YAGUI, Margarita22, Isasi, Anahi78, alebeth, pINWY, Bunny, Margarita22, Maria 1972, Jahzeel

 _Gracias por dejar sus comentarios y como siempre a las que leeran a futuro.. seguro que mi proxima historia llega con la tecnología que no esta exenta de crearnos problemas pero tambien gracias a ella podemos comunicarnos en cualquier parte del mundo, asi que Albert y Candy como siempre vivirán para una época mas moderna en la siguiente ocasión, sobre las historias de época y viajes en el tiempo (han leido Outlander 100% recomendada la amarán) hasta la próxima abrazos miles a TODAS!_


End file.
